To Be Seventeen
by Mare43
Summary: When Sandy is unable to locate Ryan's mother, he and Kirsten decide to become his legal guardians. But, what happens when Dawn returns and wants Ryan back? Does she really have her son's best interest at heart and can she be trusted? Unstable/neglectful Dawn, hurt/sick Ryan.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters of The OC. They all belong to Josh Schwartz.

**A/N:** This takes place, early season one, after Kirsten gets Ryan released from juvie and the Cohen's become Ryan's legal guardians. This story is AU, and I've written Dawn as she was portrayed in "The Pilot" episode. I'm also trying my hand at developing some of my own characters. Just minor roles to hopefully help convey my story.

**Prologue**

"I just wanna know where he is. He's my baby... you know that."

"You let your lowlife, good-for-nothin' boyfriend beat on him... you kicked him out of the house and then you skipped town."

"I wasn't doin' well... I was in a really bad place, you know? Drinkin' and..."

"That's no excuse. A mother is supposed to protect her kid, not throw him out like yesterday's garbage and then leave him."

"I told you..."

"Why should I help you, huh?"

"Because I've changed. I got a job and a place to stay... and I haven't had a drink in over a week."

"Oh, a whole week without a drink! Wow, Mom, that's amazing! Truly fuckin' amazing!" Trey leans back in his chair and takes a deep drag from his cigarette. "You're pathetic."

"Baby, please..."

"I'm not your baby. Ryan's your baby." Trey leans in towards his mother and points his finger in her face as he stares directly into her eyes. "Don't you ever fuckin' call me 'baby'."

"Times up, Atwood!" the security guard announces as he stands in the doorway with his beefy arms folded across his over-developed chest. "Time to go back to your cell."

"Trey, honey... please..."

Trey grabs his pack of cigarettes off the table and tucks them back in the pocket of his prison-issued jumpsuit. He snuffs out his cigarette as he kicks his chair back to stand up.

"Trey... please. I just wanna find out if he's alright. You know... that he's not laying dead in an alley somewhere... "

Trey stops and exhales the rest of the smoke out of his lungs as he stares coldly down at his mother. He notices her frazzled blond hair, her peaked complexion and tired eyes exaggerated by poorly applied mascara. "The last I heard, Ryan's lawyer took him in... some bleeding heart public defender from Newport. Seems to me, Ryan's finally livin' the good life." Trey walks over to his mother, bends down and speaks directly into her ear. "If you do anything to screw it up for him, so help me god, I will kill you. Do you hear me? Leave my baby brother alone. He no longer belongs to you, Dawn."


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters of The OC. They all belong to Josh Schwartz.

**A/N:** This takes place, early season one, after Kirsten gets Ryan released from juvie and the Cohen's become Ryan's legal guardians. This story is AU, and I've written Dawn as she was portrayed in "The Pilot" episode. I'm also trying my hand at developing some of my own characters. Just minor roles to hopefully help convey my story.

**Chapter One**

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead!" Seth announces as he barges into the poolhouse and starts opening up the blinds.

"Seth?" Ryan mumbles as he quickly grabs a pillow and shields his eyes to block the intruding sunlight. "What time is it?"

"It is exactly six thirty-two in the a.m., my dear friend," Seth states with such exuberance, Ryan finds himself using the pillow to shield his ears as well as his eyes.

"Seth, you do realize it's Saturday. It's okay to sleep in a little later. Before you know it..." Ryan says yawning, as he makes an attempt to go back to sleep, "school will be starting."

"Ah... yes, Ryan. School. That is a word that should be used most sparingly," Seth instructs as he briskly walks over to the dresser and starts pulling out Ryan's clothes.

"Seth! What the hell are you doing?" Ryan asks, exasperated by his new friend's abounding energy at such an ungodly early hour.

"Clothes, Ryan. Clothes... as in, you need to get dressed. The world awaits you, my good friend. There are bagels to schmear, playstation to play and... oh, I almost forgot, chicks to ogle down at the pier."

"I don't believe you just said you want to 'ogle chicks'," Ryan states, more to himself than to Seth.

"'Ogling' is a lost art form, Ryan. It's quite tragic, come to think of it."

Ryan shakes his head as he tries to make sense of the animated teenager flitting about before him. "Why don't you just tell me the real reason you want to go down to the pier, huh? Maybe because Summer might be there?"

Seth gasps as he attempts to look surprised. "You think Summer might be at the pier? You know... you may be onto something," Seth ponders as he places his index finger strategically upon his lower lip. "Summer could be hanging around the pier... or maybe not. I guess we'll just have to go down there and see for ourselves. You know, there's a good chance that Marissa will be..." Seth stops talking when he hears a knock on the poolhouse door.

"Hello?" Sandy asks as he steps into the poolhouse holding a cup of hot coffee in his hand.

_Doesn't anyone sleep past seven in this house? _Ryan asks himself.

"Oh, hey, thanks Dad," Seth declares as he tries to take the cup of coffee from his father's hand. "You didn't have to bring my coffee out to me."

"You're right, I didn't," Sandy states as he pulls the cup away from his son. "I brought the coffee out for Ryan. Your coffee is waiting for you, freshly brewed and piping hot, in the kitchen. I'd like a few moments alone with Ryan, if you don't mind."

"Fine," Seth says, pouting slightly. "I can get my own coffee."

Sandy watches his son leave the poolhouse, then sets the coffee down on the side table and sits down on the bed next to Ryan. "Did you sleep okay, kid?"

"Yeah, I actually slept pretty well," Ryan replies, wrapping his arm around his ribcage to minimize the discomfort he feels as he tries to sit up in bed.

Sandy looks around the poolhouse and notices clothes strewn across the floor. "What happened?"

"It was Seth," Ryan says as he slowly makes his way out of the bed to retrieve his pants so he's not clad only in his underwear. "If you didn't come in when you did, I seriously thought Seth was going to start dressing me himself."

Sandy smiles. "Well, Seth is pretty excited that you're going to be staying with us now." Sandy watches Ryan as he lumbers slowly over to the dresser. He notices the boy wince in pain as he bends down to pick the clothes up off the floor. "Ryan, are you okay?" Sandy asks with concern.

"I'm fine," Ryan replies as he silently berates himself for letting on that he's in pain.

"Uh huh," Sandy says, not believing the teenager. "Come here, let me take a look at you."

"I'm alright, Mr. Cohen. Really... it's nothing."

"Ryan, don't argue with me. Come here," Sandy orders, concerned that Ryan might be hiding an injury. "And, please, call me Sandy."

Ryan reluctantly walks over to Sandy and sits down on the bed next to him.

Sandy places his hands on Ryan's waist, then slowly pulls his undershirt up to his chest. "Ryan... my god! What happened?"

"It's nothing Mr. Coh... Sandy... I just got a couple of bruised ribs from getting into that fight in juvie."

"Did the staff doctor take a look at you?" Sandy asks as he continues to take in the extent of bruising on the left side of Ryan's ribcage.

"Yeah, he did," Ryan replies. "It's just some bruised ribs, Sandy. They'll heal on their own. It's not that big of a deal... really, it's nothing I haven't dealt with before."

Sandy cringes as he listens to Ryan's nonchalant account of his injury and downplay the discomfort he must be experiencing. "Well, this is something Dr. Grayson will need to take a look at."

"Dr. Grayson?"

"Yes, he's our family doctor," Sandy replies as he pulls Ryan's undershirt back down around his waist. "We need to make an appointment for you... for a physical."

"A physical?"

"Yes, Ryan... a physical. We need to make sure all of your vaccinations are up-to-date before school starts." Sandy observes Ryan's panicked expression and adds, "It's not a big deal, Ryan. Kirsten can go with you or if you prefer, I can."

"I just don't like doctors," Ryan states quietly with his head lowered.

"Nobody likes going to the doctor," Sandy tells the worried boy. "They're just one of life's necessary evils... kind of like lawyers," Sandy states with a grin, hoping the bewildered teen will find the humor in his statement.

Ryan smiles briefly to humor his new guardian, then decides to try a different approach. "I don't have medical insurance, Sandy. I can't afford to go to a doctor," Ryan reasons.

"You're now our dependent, Ryan, so you are covered under our medical insurance," Sandy explains. "Kirsten and I are responsible for you and your well-being."

"But..."

"No buts, Ryan. You're going to the doctor," Sandy states firmly. "It probably won't be for another couple of weeks. This time of year, it can take a little longer to get an appointment." Sandy places his hand on Ryan's shoulder and tries to make eye contact with the stubborn, independent teenager. "Since you received medical attention when you were at juvenile hall, we'll keep an eye on your ribs and you will tell me if your injury gets worse. Have I made myself clear?"

As Ryan realizes he's not going to win the "doctor" battle, he glances over at the cup of coffee Sandy brought him. _This is a first_, Ryan thinks to himself as he takes a welcome sip of the bitter brew. _Nobody's ever brought me a cup of coffee before_. "You didn't kick Seth out of the poolhouse just to tell me about a doctor's appointment," Ryan says as he sets the cup of coffee back down on the table. "Is there something else you want to talk to me about?"

"Yeah, I just want to let you know that I did try to find your mother," Sandy states, trying to choose his words carefully. "Even though Kirsten and I are now your legal guardians, I can still continue to look for Dawn."

"No, it's okay... "

"Ryan... "

"I don't want you to keep looking for her," Ryan says. "Believe me, you're better off not finding her."

Sandy notes a hint of pain in the boy's voice. Even though Ryan says he doesn't want his mother found, Sandy knows how much it must hurt the kid that she abandoned him in the first place.

"Good morning..." Kirsten says quietly as she opens the door and peeks her head inside the poolhouse.

Ryan quickly grabs the bedspread and places it over his lap as he makes a mental note to start wearing sleep pants to bed. He remembers being told he could stay in the poolhouse so he would have privacy, but so far, the poolhouse has been more like Grand Central Station during morning rushhour than a quiet, secluded hideaway.

"I just want to let you know that breakfast is ready... I made eggs, bacon, pancakes, and waffles with fresh blueberries and honeydew melon," Kirsten announces.

"Wow, honey, what's the occasion?" Sandy asks with a wide grin, knowing she did all that meal preparation for Ryan's first official breakfast as part of the family.

Kirsten smiles and shakes her head. "Just come over and eat before it all gets cold," Kirsten replies as she closes the door and walks back to the main house.

"Well, kid, I hope you're hungry," Sandy states as he stands up and starts walking towards the door. "I'll let you get dressed in peace. Come on over when you're ready." Sandy stops in the doorway as he notices Ryan still looking a little shell-shocked. "It'll be alright, kid. Trust me... everything will be alright."

Ryan watches Sandy leave and looks around the poolhouse. It all feels surreal... as if this really isn't happening to him. Ryan grabs the only pair of pants he owns and slowly walks into to the bathroom. After he gets dressed and brushes his teeth, he turns on the faucet and splashes cold water onto his face. _I can do this_, he thinks to himself. _The Cohen's are good people... I can trust them._ Ryan grabs the towel, wipes his face dry and sighs deeply. "Maybe the "Atwood luck" has finally changed," he says as he stares at himself in the mirror. "Maybe Sandy is right._"_

_Maybe, for once, everything will be alright._


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters of The OC. They all belong to Josh Schwartz.

**A/N:** This takes place, early season one, after Kirsten gets Ryan released from juvie and the Cohen's become Ryan's legal guardians. This story is AU, and I've written Dawn as she was portrayed in "The Pilot" episode. I'm also trying my hand at developing some of my own characters. Just minor roles to hopefully help convey my story.

**Chapter Two**

"I need to find him, Lenny," Dawn pleads. "He's my kid... you hear me? My kid! No one's gonna take my kid away from me!"

"You should've thought of that before you abandoned him, Dawn," Lenny replies as he takes a deep drag from his cigarette. "When you just up and leave your kid, well... it's not a great reflection on you or your parenting skills. People tend to look down on that sort of thing."

Coming from a family of colossal screw-ups, Lenny's little sister, Dawn, really takes the prize.

"I was messed up, alright?" Dawn wails in her defense. "Ya gotta help me, Lenny. You're a private eye... you find people. I need my baby back!"

"The last time you wanted my help, you were looking for proof that ol' Frankie was cheatin' on you," Lenny explains as he runs his hand over his unshaven face. "Turned out he was doing a lot worse... like robbing people."

"For god's sake, Lenny, he's your nephew!"

"Alright... I may be able to help you," Lenny asserts as he puts his hands up in defeat. "But, you have to put in a little effort yourself."

"Fine... I'll do anything. Just find my baby boy!"

Lenny sits back in his chair and runs his fingers through his thinning blond hair. He loosens his necktie as he curses at the office air conditioner for going on the fritz in the middle of a summer heatwave. "This public defender... do you know his name?"

"If I knew his name, Lenny, I wouldn't be here!" Dawn snaps as she frantically lights up a cigarette. She notices her brother scowl at her and adds, "I seem to remember his first name is 'Randy'... or somethin' like that."

Lenny shrugs off his cheap polyester suit coat and lets out a deep sigh. "Alright, it shouldn't be too hard to find out the name of Ryan's lawyer. I'll just do a quick search on public defenders in the Newport area." Lenny scrolls down the long list of attorneys on his computer screen, then decides to narrow his search to public defenders who specialize in juvenile cases. "I don't see any 'Randy's'... Ah, here's a name... 'Sandy Cohen'."

"That's it!" Dawn declares. "That's his name! Give me his phone number!"

"Now just hold on a minute," Lenny says as he brings up Sandy Cohen's contact information with the public defender's office. "You can't just call this lawyer up out of the blue demanding Ryan back. Ya gotta have a plan."

"So what do you suggest I do?" Dawn asks, her voice laced with impatience as she exhales the acrid smoke from her lungs.

"First off, you need to make a good impression," Lenny replies. "Do ya gotta a job, Dawn?"

"Yeah, I gotta job. I'm waitressing at a local diner here in Chino."

"Okay, that's a good start," Lenny says as he snuffs out his cigarette and immediately lights up another. "This defense attorney, Sandy Cohen... I'll look into him. But, he'll most likely play the 'drunk' card. You can't drink Dawnie... ya just gotta lay off the sauce for awhile."

"I can do that," Dawn replies. "I haven't had a drink in over a week."

"Okay, that's good, but ya gotta also go to AA... I mean actually GO to the meetings. If this family really wants Ryan and they decide to go to court for custody, you'll have to show the judge that you're doing your part to stay sober... for the sake of your 'baby boy', of course."

Dawn glares at her brother with disdain. She hates having to turn to him for help, but she has no one else to turn to. "I'll go to a fuckin' AA meeting, Lenny," Dawn scowls. "Now give me that lawyer's goddamn phone number!"

* * *

"Come on, Seth!" Ryan calls out. "You're so slow!"

"Hey, may I remind you, you're on a bike!" Seth yells back as he quickly dodges a jogger while still maintaining perfect balance on his skateboard.

"If you weren't 'ogling the chicks' so much, you'd be able to keep up!" Ryan hollers, smiling as he continues to pedal hard.

"Hey, you should talk! I saw you do that double-take when that scantily clad lady on rollerblades skated by a minute ago!"

Ryan chuckles as the two boys finally reach the end of the pier. As he gets off his bike, Ryan wraps his arm around his sore ribcage as he tries to catch his breath.

"Are you okay?" Seth asks with concern as he coasts up on his skateboard next to Ryan and stops on a dime.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ryan replies. "I'm just out of breath... probably just coming down with a cold or something."

"Well, don't give me your germs," Seth states as he takes a step away from his new friend. "I don't handle being sick very well. I can handle being 'fake sick', but not 'sick sick'."

"Fake sick?" Ryan asks.

"Yeah, you know... the 'not ready to take the physics test flu' or the 'not prepared for your Chem lab cold' or the... "

"Alright, I get it," Ryan says as he swallows and tries to suppress a cough.

"You know, you're really not looking so hot," Seth says as he observes Ryan's haggard appearance. "Maybe we should just head back home."

"What about seeing Summer?" Ryan asks as he kicks himself for not taking the Tylenol Sandy offered him after breakfast. He's finding it difficult to take in deep breaths due to the pain he's feeling from his bruised ribs.

"Summer can wait," Seth replies. "And besides, I don't even think she knows who I am."

"So, I take it Summer doesn't know you named your sailboat after her?" Ryan asks as he and Seth start walking slowly back down the pier.

"No, and she can never find out, Ryan. Do you hear me? I would never hear the end of it!"

"My lips are sealed, Seth. Your secret is safe with me."

Seth lets out a sigh of relief and feels a strange sense of contentment as he walks back home with Ryan. "Thanks."

"For what?" Ryan asks, confused by Seth's brief statement of gratitude.

"You know... for being my friend," Seth says as he takes a quick glance over at Ryan.

Ryan smiles. "You're welcome. But maybe... friend to friend of course, you could let me sleep in until seven tomorrow?"

"Hear you, loud and clear," Seth states as he honors Ryan's request with a heartfelt salute. "Sunday, seven a.m. wake-up call for Ryan Atwood."

Ryan laughs and shakes his head. "Okay, seven a.m... I can live with that."

* * *

"That little shit is living in a mansion in Newport?" AJ asks as he rolls his shirt sleeves up his heavily-tattooed arms, not wanting to believe what Dawn has just told him.

"Yeah, he's done good for himself, huh?" Dawn replies as she lights up a cigarette but really wishes she could have a nice, stiff drink. "Guess he doesn't need his mama no more."

"Well, even though I don't want the kid livin' here, I definitely don't want him livin' in a fuckin' mansion in Newport," AJ says as he pictures Ryan floating on an inflatable raft in an infinity pool, sipping a fancy fruit drink through a cocktail umbrella straw and being waited on by servants.

"Lenny was able to find me his lawyer's home phone number. I think I'm gonna call Mr. Cohen now," Dawn says as she picks up the receiver and starts punching in the numbers.

"And, what do you plan on saying to him when he answers, huh Dawn?" AJ asks. "Do you seriously think you're gonna be able to just call him up and say 'hey, I'm back in town!' and drive up to his house and take your kid back?"

"I want him back, AJ!" Dawn screams as she slams the receiver back down in it's cradle. "I want my fuckin' kid back!"

"I know you do," AJ says as he decides to switch gears and try to reason with Dawn. "It's just that... this lawyer... he's got money. You can't afford a lawyer, Dawn... shit, you got bills piled up that haven't been paid in over three months! Do you think you can afford a custody battle?"

"Then what do you suggest I do?" Dawn asks as she lights up another cigarette. "Lenny told me that when I meet with this lawyer, I need to make a good impression... have a job, a place to live and not be drinkin'... it's killin' me AJ! Not being able to have one fuckin' drink!"

"I know, baby... the sacrifices you have to make for your son..." AJ sympathizes with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"You're right, though. I can't afford a custody battle. I got nothin' to fight this 'Sandy Cohen' with."

"Yeah, you do," AJ counters.

"What? What do I got?"

"You got Ryan," AJ says with a sly grin on his face.

"Ryan?" Dawn asks, slightly confused.

"Yeah, Ryan," AJ states as he walks over to the refrigerator and grabs a cold beer. "If there's one thing your youngest son suffers from, besides being a colossal pain in my ass, it's compassion for others," AJ says as he opens his beer and takes a couple of welcome gulps. "You need to find a way to exploit that compassion. He probably really cares about this 'Cohen' family. Make it so he has to come back to you. Make it so, if he doesn't come back to you, this surrogate family of his will suffer."

"Suffer? Suffer how..." Dawn asks.

"I don't know," AJ replies as he turns on the television and sits down in his favorite chair to watch the ballgame. "But, I know you'll come up with something, Dawn... you always do."


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters of The OC. They all belong to Josh Schwartz.

**A/N:** This takes place, early season one, after Kirsten gets Ryan released from juvie and the Cohen's become Ryan's legal guardians. This story is AU, and I've written Dawn as she was portrayed in "The Pilot" episode. I'm also trying my hand at developing some of my own characters. Just minor roles to hopefully help convey my story.

**Chapter 3**

"Hey, you guys are back early," Kirsten says as Seth and Ryan walk into the kitchen.

"Ryan's sick," Seth announces as he opens the refrigerator looking for refreshments.

"I'm not sick, Seth," Ryan corrects his friend as he sits down at the breakfast bar.

Kirsten glances over at Ryan, notices he's looking a little pale and wonders how much "mothering" he will accept from her. "Why don't I take your temperature just to be on the safe side," Kirsten says as she opens the cupboard and retrieves a small first-aid kit.

"No, really, I'm fine," Ryan says as he flashes a look over at Seth willing him to be quiet. His mother never took his temperature when he was sick. If she did, he was so young that he doesn't remember. "A couple of Tylenol should do the trick."

"Are your ribs still bothering you?" Kirsten inquires with concern as she retrieves the bottle of Tylenol and gives it to Ryan.

"Ribs? Who... what ribs?" Seth asks as he hands Ryan a bottled water from the refrigerator. "No one ever told me about ribs."

"Hey, I thought you boys were going to spend the morning down at the pier," Sandy says as he walks into the kitchen. He immediately stops as he observes Kirsten and Seth hovering over Ryan. "Is everything alright?"

"No," Seth answers as he wonders why he's been kept in the dark about Ryan's injury.

"Yeah, everything's fine," Ryan quickly rebuts, sitting in a state of shock as he observes all the hoopla surrounding him over what is probably just a minor chest cold.

"Would you like to break the tie, honey?" Sandy asks his wife as he walks over and kisses her on the cheek.

"I think Ryan's just tired and he might be coming down with a cold," Kirsten replies as she glances over at the teenager and notices how uneasy he looks. "I gave him some Tylenol."

Ryan relaxes a little and begins to feel less claustrophobic as the attention is slowly taken off him.

"Well, maybe we shouldn't wake him up so early in the morning," Sandy states as he glances over at Seth. "As long as you're here, Ryan, we really do need to discuss the upcoming school year."

"Yeah, about that," Ryan chimes in. "I'm perfectly fine with going to the public school..."

"Nonsense! There's no reason you won't be accepted to Harbor," Kirsten states emphatically. "You should have no problem passing the entrance exam, and Sandy tells me you received good test scores from your school in Chino."

"Yeah, just think of the good grades you can get if you actually go to class," Seth states, trying to lighten the serious mood that has taken over the kitchen.

Ryan looks down at the breakfast bar and starts fiddling with a toast crumb that was left from the morning breakfast.

"Ryan," Sandy says as he sits down next to the quiet boy. "It's important that we enroll you in the right classes this fall semester. Have you given any thought about what you would like to do... you know, a career?"

Ryan remains quiet as he presses the crumb between his fingers and starts absent-mindlessly searching for another one.

"Ryan, isn't there something that you've always wanted to be?" Kirsten asks as she takes a chance and places her hand over his forearm and squeezes gently.

"Well, I used to want to be an architect..."

"And, you don't want to be an architect any more?" Kirsten asks as she notices Ryan retreat a little, she assumes from being placed on the spot. She makes a mental note to remember the boy does not enjoy being the center of attention.

Ryan remains quiet as he shrugs his shoulders with indifference.

Kirsten leans in slightly closer to Ryan and gives another gentle squeeze to his forearm. "So, tell me... what do you want to be now?"

Ryan bites his lower lip as he contemplates Kirsten's question, then glances up at her and quietly replies, "Seventeen?"

"Me too," Kirsten states with a warm smile as she looks into Ryan's soft, blue eyes and instinctively brushes his bangs off his forehead. _Me too_.

"Okay, now that we've got that settled, come on Ryan... I want to show you this new playstation game," Seth announces as he grabs Ryan's arm and starts coaxing him out of the kitchen.

"Ryan, we can talk more about school later, when you're feeling better," Sandy says as he realizes all the recent changes in Ryan's life are probably overwhelming the kid.

Ryan quickly grabs his bottled water off the breakfast bar and happily follows Seth into the family room.

"Well, we sure know how to clear the room of teenagers," Kirsten says as she folds her arms and watches the two boys scurry out of the kitchen.

"I'm telling you, honey, it's our endearing charm and winning personalities," Sandy states with a playful grin. Sandy's smile wanes as he notices his wife's concerned expression. "What is it, honey? I know that look... something's bothering you."

"Well... it's Ryan. I'm not sure if I'm handling him right," Kirsten explains as she glances into the family room and observes the two boys together. "He's so different from Seth. When Seth comes down with the sniffles, he wants me to call an ambulance. But with Ryan..."

"I'm sure Ryan will tell us if he gets sick, honey."

"I'm not so sure, Sandy. I mean... we wouldn't even know about his bruised ribs if you hadn't suspected something was wrong this morning."

"Honey, Ryan's been through an awful lot these past few weeks," Sandy tells his wife as he tries to put things in perspective. "He's been in juvie twice, which let me tell you... is no picnic. His mother abandoned him and he came very close to losing his life in that fire in the model home."

Kirsten winces as she remembers how she treated Ryan when he came forward to accept responsibility for the fire. _How could I have been so wrong about someone_, she thinks to herself.

"I think Ryan is so used to taking care of himself, he probably has a hard time accepting help from others. With everything that has happened in this kid's life, he just has a hard time trusting people," Sandy says as he attempts to explain the quiet, thoughtful boy they've welcomed into their home. "We need to be patient with him."

"I know, Sandy... and I will be patient," Kirsten says as she takes the thermometer out of the first-aid kit and places it on the countertop. "But if I suspect his cold is getting worse, I will take that boy's temperature whether he likes it or not."

"Ah... spoken like a true, caring, over-protective mother," Sandy says playfully as he wraps his arms around his wife and gives her a warm hug.

"That's right," Kirsten agrees as she gives her husband a quick kiss on his cheek. "That's exactly what that boy needs... a mother."

* * *

Dawn paces around her tiny kitchen, stewing over how to get Ryan back. She knows AJ is right. There's no way she can go up against the Cohen's in a custody battle.

_Ryan does care about what happens to other people_, she thinks to herself. _ I need to use that to my advantage_.

Dawn looks down at her hands and notices them trembling uncontrollably. _Damn shakes,_ she thinks to herself. _I gotta get through this..._

The jarring sound of the phone ringing jolts Dawn out of her reverie.

"Yeah?" she answers harshly, figuring it's AJ calling.

"Dawn, it's Lenny."

"Hey, Lenny," Dawn says softening the tone of her voice a little. "What's up?"

"Well, I did a little digging around on Ryan's lawyer," Lenny says as he looks down at the notes on his desk. "Seems this 'Sandy Cohen' is well-liked and respected, but somewhat of an outsider himself. He comes from a humble background and married into money." Lenny lights up a cigarette and switches the phone receiver to his left ear. "His wife, Kirsten, is the daughter of Caleb Nichol. The Nichol's seem to be one of, if not the wealthiest, families in Newport."

"Well, I know they got money!" Dawn snaps, not really understanding how Lenny's findings can be of any help to her.

"Well, that's why you need to heed my advice, Dawn," Lenny explains, trying desperately not to lose patience with his frazzled sister. "If the Cohen's take this to court, ya gotta make a good impression and show the judge that you've changed... that you're capable of taking care of your son. The courts almost always side with the biological parent, especially the mother."

Dawn hangs up the phone and curses under her breath. _And what if the court doesn't side with the biological mother, huh?_ Dawn thinks to herself. _What then? _Dawn stares at the phone, then reaches over and picks up the receiver. _Ryan's lawyer can't keep me from seeing my own kid,_ Dawn thinks to herself as she starts dialing the Cohen's number. _All I gotta do is appeal to him as a parent._ Dawn clears her throat in the anticipation of speaking with Sandy Cohen as she listens to the phone ring on the other end.

_Then, when I see my baby, I'll give him an ultimatum he won't be able to refuse... Ryan will have no choice but to come back home to me.._

* * *

"Come on.. come on... come on... NO!" Seth yells as he watches his ninja die a violent death and the words "game over" appear on the screen. "I don't believe you just killed me!"

"Beginner's luck?" Ryan says as he sits on the floor next to Seth, perplexed at how intense his friend becomes while playing a video game.

Sandy watches the boys as he stands in the threshold of the kitchen. He smiles to himself, happy with how comfortable the two teenagers seem to be with each other. When the phone starts ringing, he glances over and sees Kirsten cleaning up the rest of the dishes from breakfast. "I'll get it," Sandy announces. "Hello?"

"Hello? I'd like to speak with Sandy Cohen."

"This is Sandy Cohen."

"Mr. Cohen, this is Dawn Atwood... Ryan's mom."

Sandy feels his heart sink as he listens to the voice on the other end of the line. "Dawn... uh... I'm sorry, this is... well... quite unexpected. I'm afraid you've caught me a little bit off-guard."

Kirsten spins around and looks at her husband, panic spread across her face as she hears him say the name "Dawn".

"Yeah, well... sorry 'bout that," Dawn says, trying her best to sound sincere. "Is my kid... I mean, is Ryan there? I'd like to speak to him."

"Ryan, yeah... um... I think he's around here somewhere," Sandy replies, wondering how to best handle this situation. "Dawn, if you don't mind my asking... how did you know Ryan was here?"

"Trey told me," Dawn replies, thoroughly enjoying the nervousness she senses in the lawyer's voice.

"Ah, okay..." Sandy says, now understanding how Dawn could figure out Ryan's whereabouts. "I do remember letting Trey know where his younger brother is living... in case he needed to contact him."

"So, can I talk to him?" Dawn asks as she begins to lose her patience. "He is my ki... my son, ya know."

"Why don't you hold on a minute and I'll see if I can find him." Sandy sets the receiver down on the kitchen counter and walks into the family room. "Ryan," Sandy says quietly but with authority. "I need to talk to you."

Ryan looks up at Sandy and immediately senses something wrong.

"Can't it wait, Dad? We're in the middle of a game," Seth complains.

"No, Seth, this can't wait," Sandy replies, trying not to lose patience with his son.

Ryan sets the game controller down as he quickly gets up off the floor and walks over to Sandy.

"Ryan, your mom is on the phone. She wants to talk to you," Sandy tells Ryan calmly, not quite sure how the boy will react.

"My mom?" Ryan asks.

"Yes, listen Ryan... if you don't want to talk to her, that's fine. If you do want to talk to her, that's fine also," Sandy explains, hoping to alleviate some of the anxiety he can sense coursing through the boy.

Ryan swallows and thinks for a moment before answering. "Alright, I'll talk to her."

"Alright," Sandy says with a reassuring smile, as he places his hand on Ryan's shoulder and guides him into the kitchen.

Ryan slowly picks the receiver up and let's out a plaintive sigh. "Hello, Mom?" he says quietly.

"Hi, baby," Dawn answers, happy to be finally speaking to her son. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Mom... what do you want?" Ryan asks, unsure of the motive of his mother's call.

"Can't a mother call her own son?" Dawn asks, her voice laced with annoyance.

Ryan feels a sickening, painful knot develop in the pit of his stomach, a feeling he has been plagued with for years. "Of course she can," he quietly replies as he walks into a corner and presses his head against the wall.

"I wanna see you, baby," Dawn pleads with a trembling voice, hoping Ryan will agree to see her.

"Um... okay... where?"

Sandy suddenly realizes that Ryan has agreed to meet with Dawn. Not wanting the boy to see his mother without him or Kirsten present, Sandy quickly walks over to Ryan and says, "It's alright, kid. Let me talk to her."

Ryan hands the phone over to Sandy, then quickly brushes a tear from his eye before anyone gets the chance to notice.

"Dawn... " Sandy says as he starts walking out of the kitchen to his home office in search of privacy.

Kirsten walks over to Ryan and places her hand on his shoulder. "It'll be alright, sweetheart," she says as she gives his shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Sandy and I are here for you... you know that, right?"

"What's going on?" Seth asks as he lumbers into the kitchen. "Why all the long faces?"

Sandy slowly walks back into the kitchen and hangs up the phone as he senses three pairs of eyes staring at him.

"Honey?"

"Dad?"

"Sandy?"

Sandy clears his throat, then wistfully announces... "Guess who's coming to dinner."


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters of The OC. They all belong to Josh Schwartz.

**A/N:** This takes place, early season one, after Kirsten gets Ryan released from juvie and the Cohen's become Ryan's legal guardians. This story is AU, and I've written Dawn as she was portrayed in "The Pilot" episode. I'm also trying my hand at developing some of my own characters. Just minor roles to hopefully help convey my story.

**Chapter 4**

Dawn painstakingly primps herself in front of the bathroom mirror wanting to look her best when she meets the Cohen's. After having to redo her eye makeup twice because of her shaky hands, she decides to be satisfied with the "less is more" approach.

Dawn walks into her bedroom, opens up the closet and stares at her wardrobe. _What the hell am I gonna wear_? she thinks to herself. _I don't wanna overdress and have everyone else in casual clothes... but I don't wanna look shabby either_. Dawn pulls out a pair of casual blue slacks; a white, long sleeve blouse and a jeans jacket. _These people probably have air conditioning... might be a bit chilly in their house. _

Dawn checks herself one last time in the mirror before heading out to Newport. She fluffs her curly, blond hair with her fingers and makes sure her lipstick isn't smeared. _Alright_, she thinks to herself as she takes a deep breath and decides she's satisfied with her appearance. _It's time for me to get my kid back_.

* * *

"Honey, we talked about the possibility of this happening, remember?" Sandy says to his distraught-looking wife. "When we decided to become Ryan's legal guardians, without Dawn's consent I might add, we knew there was the chance his mother could return."

"Yes, but... I just didn't think she would return this soon," Kirsten says, her voice shaking as she tries to keep her emotions in check. "To be honest, I didn't think she would return at all."

Sandy watches his wife pace back and forth across their bedroom. "Honey, isn't this what you wanted?" Sandy asks, confused by Kirsten's frantic demeanor. "If I remember correctly, you wanted to find Ryan's mother..."

"Did, Sandy... I did want to find Ryan's mother!" Kirsten snaps, wrapping her arms around herself as she feels a sudden chill in the air. "But, that was before..."

"Before what, honey?" Sandy asks as he walks over to his wife and consoles her with a warm hug.

"Before I... "

Sandy smiles. "Before you realized he wasn't going to rob us of our precious jewels and fine china?"

"That's not fair, Sandy!" Kirsten cries out as she frees herself from her husband's embrace.

"I know, honey... I'm sorry," Sandy apologizes as he begins to realize how fond his wife has become of Ryan.

"I didn't want to become emotionally involved," Kirsten states as she tries to fight back the encroaching tears. "He's a sweet kid, Sandy. And I know he's had a hard life." Kirsten walks into the bathroom to grab a kleenex in anticipation of losing control of her emotions. She looks in the mirror willing herself to remain composed. "What if she wants him back, Sandy."

"Honey, Dawn is just coming here for dinner. She wants to see her son," Sandy says as he tries to convince himself that that's all Ryan's mother intends to do. "Let's just get through this evening... for Ryan. The kid is stressed out enough as it is... what with not feeling well and now this visit with his mother? We need to be there for him."

Kirsten emerges from the bathroom, her eye makeup slightly smeared from having lost the battle with her tears. "You're right, Sandy," she says, her voice quivering slightly. "She is his mother."

"Listen, the boys and I have everything under control," Sandy says as he places his hands on his wife's shoulders and gently kisses her on the forehead. "Ryan said he would make a salad, Seth is in charge of warming up the dinner rolls and I'll grill the steaks... so how about you be in charge of setting the table."

Kirsten smiles, appreciating her husband's calming effect. "I think I'm capable of setting a table... in fact, I've been told it's something I do quite well."

Sandy smiles and whispers in her ear, "Believe me, honey, that's not the only thing you do well..."

* * *

"So Ryan," Seth says as he grabs a bunch of Roma tomatoes and starts slicing them for the salad. "You've never really talked much about your mom. What is she like?"

Ryan grabs a head of romaine lettuce and begins tearing off the outer leaves as he thinks about how to respond to Seth's question.

"I mean... is she quiet like you?" Seth asks, hoping to elicit an audible response. "Or, is she more like me, you know... talkative."

"Well, that depends," Ryan replies as he continues to rip apart the heart of romaine.

"Depends?" Seth asks. "Depends on what?"

"Depends on how much she's been drinking."

Seth watches as Ryan savagely tears apart the lettuce and wonders what disturbing thoughts could be going through his friend's mind.

The sound of the doorbell jolts both boys as they quickly stop what they're doing and look towards the foyer.

"I'll get it!" Sandy announces as he hurries to the front door, wanting to make sure he's the first person to greet Ryan's mother. Sandy takes a deep breath to calm his nerves, then opens the door. "Dawn!" he says with a wide, charming smile. "It's so good to see you again. Please... come in." Sandy swings his arm across the threshold of the entryway, inviting Ryan's mother into their home.

Dawn slowly walks into the foyer and looks around in awe. She knew the house was going to be nice, but she never imagined it would be this nice. "Wow!" she says, still taking in her surroundings. "Quite a place ya got here."

Sandy immediately becomes intrigued by the woman standing in front of him. The last time he saw Dawn she was a total wreck; her clothes were ill-fitting, her hair and make-up a mess and clearly she had been drinking. The woman before him this evening seems quite the opposite.

"Well, I suppose you're anxious to see Ryan," Sandy says as he directs Dawn towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, I am," Dawn replies nervously as she follows Sandy. Dawn walks into the kitchen and sees Ryan standing next to another boy, she presumes the Cohen's real son. "Hey, sweetie..." Dawn says as she starts to walk towards Ryan.

"Mom..." Ryan says quietly as he wraps his arms around himself and takes a step back. Ryan stares at the floor as he begins to feel the painful knot form in his stomach again.

"Dawn, why don't you come outside on the patio with me while I grill the steaks," Sandy says as he senses the uneasiness emanating from Ryan. "The boys need to finish up what they're doing and then wash up for dinner."

"Uh... sure," Dawn replies, disappointed in Ryan's reaction towards her as she follows Sandy outside. "Wow, that's quite a view ya got there," Dawn says as she steps out onto the patio and takes a look around. "You even got your own pool!"

"Yeah, I can't complain about the view," Sandy says, happy to make small talk with Ryan's mother. "So Dawn, how do you like your steak done?"

"Rare," Dawn replies as she takes out a pack of cigarettes. She immediately notices the disapproval on Sandy's face as she tries to light up a cigarette.

"I'm sorry, Dawn. We don't allow smoking here," Sandy says, hoping she'll be understanding.

"I'm outside!" Dawn snaps, surprised she can't smoke on the patio. "Fine," she says as she puts her cigarettes back in her pocket. _Jesus, I can't drink, I can't smoke_... "What's that?" she asks, pointing to a small, glass building situated next to the pool.

"That's the poolhouse," Sandy replies.

"The poolhouse?"

"Yeah, we were using it for storage but we fixed it up for Ryan when he came to live with us.

"My kid is livin' in a poolhouse?" Dawn asks. _Interesting..._

* * *

Seth finishes wrapping the dinner rolls in some foil and places them in the warm oven. He glances over at Ryan and notices how worried he looks. "So... that's your mom?" Seth asks as he grabs a bottle of Ranch salad dressing from the refrigerator and hands it to Ryan. "She's seems okay, you know... normal."

Kirsten enters the kitchen, looking flawless in her cotton stretch Oxford trousers and floral peplum blouse. With her makeup meticulously reapplied and not a strand of hair out of place, she grabs a wine glass and pours herself some Chardonnay. "I thought I heard the doorbell ring... is Dawn here?" she asks either boy as she looks around for Ryan's mother.

"She's out on the patio with Sandy," Ryan replies, wishing Kirsten didn't open the bottle of wine. He doesn't want his mother anywhere near alcohol tonight.

"How are you doing, Ryan?" Kirsten asks as she feels the calming effect of the wine begin to take hold. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Ryan replies, trying to smile earnestly as he finishes tossing the salad. Ryan washes his hands at the kitchen sink and looks out the window, observing his mother talking with Sandy. _She does seem okay_, he thinks to himself as he dries his hands with the dishtowel. _Maybe, with a little luck, this evening won't be a total disaster..._


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters of The OC. They all belong to Josh Schwartz.

**A/N:** This takes place, early season one, after Kirsten gets Ryan released from juvie and the Cohen's become Ryan's legal guardians. This story is AU, and I've written Dawn as she was portrayed in "The Pilot" episode. I'm also trying my hand at developing some of my own characters. Just minor roles to hopefully help convey my story.

My "evil Dawn" chapter. This was a difficult chapter to write.

**Chapter 5**

Silence lingers over the dining room table as everyone diligently eats their dinner. Seth nervously glances over at Ryan, noticing how his friend seems to be more interested in rearranging his food than actually eating it.

"So, Dawn..." Sandy states, breaking the silence. "Tell me about your job."

Dawn dabs the linen napkin against the corners of her mouth and clears her throat. "Well, there's not much to say," she replies, feeling grossly inadequate in the presence of two highly successful professionals. "I'm a waitress at Flo's in Chino. Doesn't pay much and the tips are lousy, but it's not a bad place to work... the people are nice."

"Where are you living?" Kirsten asks, deciding she wants to find out as much as she can about Ryan's mother.

"I'm renting a place right now," Dawn replies as she watches Kirsten take a sip of her wine, desperately wanting a drink herself. "It's small, but it's mine."

"And AJ?" Ryan asks quietly as he glances up at his mother from across the table.

"Um... I'm not seeing AJ anymore," Dawn lies as she takes the last bite of her savory steak and wishes she could have more. "I realized he was a bad influence and..."

"A bad influence?" Ryan questions as he begins to feel sick to his stomach just thinking about his mother's appalling taste in boyfriends.

"Yeah, ya know, he did some things... I know he hurt you and..."

"Mom..." Ryan pleads softly, desperately wanting her to stop airing all of their dirty laundry in front of the Cohen's.

"I know I should've protected you more, but I was drinkin' too much and..."

"Oh, Dawn," Kirsten interrupts, suddenly feeling guilty for having a glass of wine with dinner. "I didn't know, I'm sorry. I assumed that when you declined a glass of wine with dinner it was because you're driving back home this evening."

"It's okay," Dawn replies, trying to appear as sincere as possible as she tightly clasps her hands together underneath the table to keep them from shaking. "I'm doin' good... I haven't had a drink in over a week and I'm actually going to my first AA meeting on Wednesday," she falsely declares, knowing full well she has no intention of ever stepping foot into rehab.

"That's wonderful, Dawn," Sandy states, happy to hear she's getting her life back in order as he stands up and begins clearing the dishes off the table.

"The dinner was delicious, Kirsten," Dawn compliments with complete and utter honesty. She can't remember the last time she had a steak this good. The only meat she buys now is the stuff that goes on sale at the supermarket because it's past its expiration date.

"Well, you can thank Sandy and the boys," Kirsten replies, appreciating the effort Dawn seems to be making. "They're the ones who put this lovely dinner together."

"So Ryan," Seth says, wanting this evening to be over so things can get back to normal. "I got a new cd I want you to hear. Why don't we go up to my room..."

"Um... actually, I was hoping I could spend a little time alone with Ryan," Dawn interrupts, realizing this family seems to be shielding her son from her. "Just a few minutes... ya know, before I head back home."

Kirsten and Sandy both look at each other, then glance over at Ryan searching for a clue as to how the boy would feel being alone with his mother.

Sandy scratches his head as he contemplates Dawn's request. _She has been civil this evening_, he thinks to himself. _She's definitely making an effort to change and she is his mother_. "It's okay with me, Dawn, as long as Ryan's okay with it."

"Sure, it's fine," Ryan says quietly, somewhat curious as to what his mother wants to talk to him about in private.

"Why don't you show your mother the poolhouse," Sandy suggests, figuring that Dawn and Ryan will have privacy but still be close by in case the boy needs them.

Sandy, Kirsten and Seth watch as Ryan and Dawn make their way towards the poolhouse.

"Well, that wasn't so bad," Sandy states to no one in particular. "I think dinner went rather smoothly."

"Yes, it did," Kirsten agrees as she stares inquisitively at the poolhouse, secretly wishing she possessed a superpower like one of Seth's comic book characters... maybe "extreme heightened hearing" so she could listen to whatever Dawn is saying to Ryan.

"Yeah, no one got drunk and no one got punched," Seth says with a hint of sarcasm. "Who could've asked for a more perfect evening..."

* * *

"Wow, I'm impressed kiddo," Dawn says as she steps into the poolhouse and takes a look around.

"What do you want, Mom?" Ryan asks as he wraps his arms around himself, knowing she didn't come here just for a free meal.

"Right to the point, huh," Dawn snidely responds. "You never were one to beat around the bush."

"Mom, why did you come here tonight?"

"I wanted to see you..." Dawn replies as she takes a step closer towards her son.

"Okay, you've seen me," Ryan states as he takes a step back, trying to maintain as much distance from his mother as possible. "So, now you can leave."

"I've missed you, baby... I know I haven't been the best mom, but I've missed you so much," Dawn laments, hoping to tap into her son's inborn ability to feel empathy.

Ryan feels his heart ache as he listens to his mother's hollow words...

"I need you, Ryan. I want you to come back home with me."

"You left me, Mom... you just left..." Ryan says, tightening his arms around his body as he feels the painful knots form in his stomach again.

"Well, I had to!" Dawn cries out. "I couldn't take it no more, ya know? Both you and Trey getting arrested and..."

"I said I was sorry, Mom," Ryan pleads quietly, his voice trembling slightly as he fights back his tears.

"The Cohen's had no right taking you away from me!" Dawn spits out with disdain in her voice. "I hit rock bottom, Ryan, you hear me! Rock bottom!" Dawn screams as she paces franticly around the poolhouse trying to settle her frazzled nerves. "But I always planned on coming back for you, ya know baby? I was always gonna come back."

"Mr. Cohen tried to find you, Mom," Ryan says, trying desperately to reason with his mother. "I'm sorry..."

"You're sorry? Is that all you can say is you're fuckin' sorry? Ya know, this is all your fault!" Dawn snarls as she walks over to her son and presses her index finger deep into his shoulder blade. "If you didn't get arrested, none of this would've happened!"

Ryan continues to step away from his mother but finds himself backed up against a wall. With nowhere else to go, he tightens his arms around himself even more and stares at the floor.

"If you're really sorry, then you'll come back home with me," Dawn states firmly.

"Why?" Ryan asks as he raises his head and looks directly into his mother's scornful eyes. "You don't care about what happens to me or Trey... you never have. So why do you want me back?"

"Because I don't want you livin' here!" Dawn yells, her voice laced with spite as she raises her arm and slaps her son hard across the side of his face. "You think I'm gonna let you live here, in the lap of luxury, while I gotta live in some godforsaken rathole, slaving away at some fuckin' minimum wage job? I know what's goin' on here!"

Hot tears fill Ryan's eyes as he tries to take in a deep breath, but the pain on the side of his chest is too much. He closes his eyes in an attempt to allay his anxiety.

"Tell me, Ryan... has he touched you yet?"

"What?" Ryan asks in dismay, not quite understanding what his mother is implying.

"You heard me... has he touched you?"

Ryan stands completely still, shocked at what his mother is suggesting. "No..."

"No? Oh really..." Dawn says as she comes to the conclusion her son is not going to leave the Cohen's willingly. "I know what's going on here, Ryan. I'm not stupid. That lawyer of yours... he wants somethin'."

"He just wants to help me," Ryan explains. "You left me, Mom... I had nowhere to go. He brought me home with him because I had nowhere else to go!"

"That's bullshit, Ryan, and you know it! He could've put you in a group home or foster care, but no... he brings you to his home and puts you out here in his poolhouse!" Dawn shouts, her voice ladened with contempt as she walks around the room looking at all the stuff, she assumes, her son now owns. "I read the papers, Ryan. I've read stories about men like Sandy Cohen... authority figures who befriend young boys, buys them things to gain their trust and..."

"Stop it!" Ryan shouts, not wanting to hear any more of his mother's lies. "Mr. Cohen's not like that... he just wants to help me."

"Haven't I taught you anything, Ryan? People don't help others unless they can get somethin' in return," Dawn explains, "and I can think of only one thing you got that you could possibly give him..."

"You're wrong... Mr. Cohen's a good, decent man," Ryan says with conviction.

"They're all good, decent men... until their secrets are revealed. We'll see what the authorities have to say when I go to them with my suspicions. There will be an investigation, Ryan. They never ignore this type of allegation," Dawn says, enjoying having the upper hand for once. "They'll remove you from his home... oh hell, they'll probably even remove his own son while they investigate. Is that what you want? You wanna see Seth have to go live someplace else while detectives determine whether or not dear ol' daddy's a pedophile?"

"I'll just deny everything... because it's just not true!" Ryan asserts as he feels the anxiety within him surge.

"Oh yeah, I can see the headlines now... 'Sixteen-year-old denies sexual abuse by his lawyer'. Don'tcha see, Ryan? Teenage boys don't willingly come forward about something like this..."

"But, they won't find anything," Ryan says as he tries one last time to reason with his mother. "Mr. Cohen has done nothing wrong!"

"That don't matter, Ryan. The damage will already be done. In a town like this, the rumors will run rampant. They'll always be whispering behind Sandy Cohen's back, wondering why in the world he would take in a sixteen-year-old car thief from Chino instead of leaving him to rot in juvie where he belongs. His reputation will be ruined," Dawn explains assuredly. "Who knows, maybe Kirsten won't even trust him anymore and decide to leave him. Wouldn't that be a hoot!"

Ryan begins to feel ill as he realizes how far his mother is willing to go to get him back.

"This town will eat him alive, Ryan. All I need to do is plant the dirt," Dawn says as she makes her way to the door. "The gossip will never end. Sandy Cohen will lose the trust and respect of everyone he knows. People will look at him and always wonder 'is he or isn't he'... something like this could ruin his career and marriage. After I'm through with him, Sandy Cohen will have wished he never met you. He will rue the day he brought you home with him."

Ryan stares down at the floor, speechless and exhausted.

"I'll give you to tomorrow to decide," Dawn says as she opens the door to leave. "If I don't hear from you by noon Sunday, I'm goin' to the police... I mean it, Ryan."

Ryan notices the floor begin to blur as he blinks back the stinging tears.

"It's your decision, kiddo..." Dawn tells him one last time. "I'm sure you'll make the right one."


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters of The OC. They all belong to Josh Schwartz.

**A/N:** This takes place, early season one, after Kirsten gets Ryan released from juvie and the Cohen's become Ryan's legal guardians. This story is AU, and I've written Dawn as she was portrayed in "The Pilot" episode. I'm also trying my hand at developing some of my own characters. Just minor roles to hopefully help convey my story.

**Chapter 6**

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead!" Seth announces as he walks into the poolhouse and begins opening up the blinds.

"Seth... what time is it?" Ryan groans as he rolls over on his right side and buries himself underneath the blanket.

"It is exactly seven a.m. on a beautiful Sunday morning!" Seth declares with so much enthusiasm, Ryan finds himself recoiling deeper beneath the covers.

"Come on, Ryan! You said it was alright to wake you up at seven. Why are you hiding under the covers?" Seth asks as he attempts to pull the blanket off of his groggy friend. "Today is going to be a great day! The sun is shining, the birds are singing and you, my friend, survived dinner with your mom. Come to think of it... we all survived."

Ryan yanks the blanket back over his aching body and moans softly to himself. He feels like he has just fallen asleep after being up all night stewing over his mother's ultimatum. He was really hoping it was all just a bad dream.

"I thought that maybe we could try going down to the pier again this morning," Seth suggests. "Maybe we'll bump into Summer... and possibly Marissa... What do you think?"

"Sure, Seth," Ryan mumbles as he attempts to sit up in bed.

"Are you feeling alright?" Seth asks as he observes his friend's pallor. "You don't look so good."

"I just need to take a hot shower... then I'll be fine," Ryan states, trying his best to suppress a cough as he slowly makes his way out of bed.

"Okay, hot shower... that sounds like a plan," Seth says as he starts making his way towards the door. "I'll just go and do something else while you slowly make your way back to the living. I'll be in my room... come over when you're ready."

* * *

Ryan stumbles into the bathroom and turns on the shower. He needs to clear his head... he needs to think. He slowly pulls his t-shirt up over his head, having to pause a few times to breathe through the searing pain he feels in his chest. After finally getting his clothes off, Ryan steps into the shower and stands completely still under the welcoming hot spray.

_I could run away_, he thinks to himself as he feels the soothing hot water course down his aching back. _ But Sandy would just try to find me... and if he did find me, I'd be right back here where I started. _

Ryan directs his face up towards the showerhead, allowing the fine mist to soothe his headache and clear the congestion from his cold. With his eyes still closed, he fumbles around for the faucet handle and turns it to the left, making the water even hotter. _I could get into trouble... screw up... maybe get into a fight down at the pier,_ Ryan plots to himself as he grabs the bar of soap and starts lathering up. _But that would just land me back in juvie, and Sandy's a really good lawyer... he would probably find some way to get me released. _ Ryan rinses the soap off his body and slowly runs his fingers through his wet hair._ Then I'd be right back here where I started. _

Ryan feels the spray begin to cool and realizes he's using up all the hot water before the rest of the family has had a chance to take their showers. He quickly turns the water off, closes his eyes and rests his forehead against the wet ceramic tile. _I could just tell Sandy what my mom plans to do, but that wouldn't stop her from spreading those horrible rumors... she would find some way to retaliate. _Ryan sighs softly as he painstakingly continues to sort through his thoughts. _She's right, people would always be gossiping. Sandy's reputation would be ruined... and I'd be right back here where I started._

Ryan grabs the soft, plush bath towel and wraps it around his body as he begins to feel chilled. _I can't let that happen to Sandy... I can't let that happen to the Cohen's, _Ryan confirms to himself as he dries off and slowly gets dressed._ I can't ruin their lives... I'm just not worth it._

Ryan takes the bath towel, wipes the steam off the bathroom mirror and stares at his pale reflection. _There's only one thing I can do, _he concludes to himself. _I have to tell them I want to live with my mom. I need to sever my ties with the Cohen's... they have to let me go._

* * *

Ryan slowly opens the french doors and peeks his head inside the main house, secretly hoping no one's around.

"Good morning, Ryan," Kirsten greets with a warm smile. "Did you sleep okay last night?"

"Yeah," Ryan lies as he walks into the kitchen and refrains from making eye contact with Kirsten.

"We didn't get a chance to say goodbye to your mom last night," Kirsten continues as she pours a cup of coffee and offers it to Ryan. "She must have left right after she talked to you." Kirsten looks at Ryan for a moment, hoping he'll say something about his visit with Dawn. When it becomes apparent the boy isn't going to elaborate on what he and his mother talked about, she decides to change the subject. "How are you feeling? Is your cold any better?"

"I'm feeling fine," Ryan replies curtly as he takes a sip of the soothing, hot liquid and sits down at the breakfast bar. "Is Sandy around?"

"He went surfing but he should be back soon," Kirsten answers, trying her best not to become alarmed by Ryan's standoffish demeanor. "Ryan, is everything alright?"

Ryan stares at the black liquid in his cup and contemplates how to answer Kirsten's question. _She deserves an answer, _he thinks to himself. _I'm just not sure I have the answer she wants to hear._

"You wouldn't believe it, honey!" Sandy announces as he briskly walks into the kitchen, feeling energized from the morning surf. "The waves were this high!" Sandy proclaims as he places his arm over his head to demonstrate the height of the crest. He immediately lowers his arm as he senses something wrong. "Is everything alright?"

Ryan stares down at the breakfast bar, dreading the conversation he has to initiate. "Sandy... Kirsten... I need to talk to you."

Sandy immediately becomes concerned as he studies the solemn boy sitting before him. "Okay," he states calmly. "Why don't we all go into the family room to talk."

Ryan stands up, deliberately walks into the family room and takes a seat on the couch. Kirsten automatically sits down on the couch next to him as Sandy elects to sit across from the boy in the easychair.

"Okay, Ryan," Sandy says softly, trying to remain calm and focused. "What do you need to talk to us about."

Silence lingers in the air as Ryan takes his time putting his thoughts together. Sandy and Kirsten remain silent, allowing him as much time as he needs. Even in the short time they've known the boy, they know that once he sorts out his thoughts, he'll eventually say what is on his mind.

"I want to live with my mom," Ryan blurts out, hoping he sounds sincere enough.

Kirsten places her hand against her mouth as she catches her breath in dismay.

"Ryan..." Sandy says soothingly. "I don't understand..."

"I hate it here," Ryan says as he wraps his arms around his body trying to comfort himself. "I don't fit in... I don't belong..."

"But, you haven't been here..."

"I don't belong here," Ryan interrupts, hoping to get his message across. "I want to go home. I want to live with my mom. She needs me..."

Sandy moves in closer to Ryan, electing to sit on the coffee table so he'll remain directly in front of the boy. "Ryan, what did you and your mother talk about last night?" Sandy asks quietly as he leans in towards the teenager, diligently trying to make eye contact.

Ryan sighs softly as he comes to the realization that severing ties with the Cohen's is going to be harder than he thought. "She told me it wasn't my fault that she left me... she was in a real bad way," Ryan quietly explains as he begins to gently pull on a loose thread he finds on the edge of the sofa. "She always planned on coming back for me... when she felt well enough."

Kirsten places her hand on Ryan's shoulder, but he immediately shrugs it off, rebuffing her attempt to console him.

"She's gotten her life back together. I know it wasn't easy for her... but she's trying really hard," Ryan explains as he continues to occupy himself with the loose thread. "She's all alone... she needs me."

"Ryan," Sandy says soothingly, "when Kirsten and I became your legal guardians, it wasn't just to put a roof over your head and give you three square meals a day..."

"I appreciate everything you've done for me," Ryan says, trying to keep his voice from shaking. "But, I'm never going to fit in here. It's not your fault... it's just who I am. I can't change who I am..."

"No one wants you to change, sweetheart," Kirsten says, wondering if their expectation for him to attend a private school this fall has been too overwhelming for the boy.

"She's right," Sandy says encouragingly, realizing that the kid has been left to adjust to a new environment practically on his own. Any change, even when positive, can be stressful.

Seth quietly listens to the conversation from the top of the stairs and can't believe what he's hearing. Frustrated by his friend's revelation, Seth sulks back to his bedroom and shuts the door. He doesn't want to hear any more.

Ryan finishes pulling the loose thread from the sofa and rolls it into a tiny ball between his fingers as he tries to think of a different approach. "You can't keep me here against my will," Ryan states coldly, hoping his change in demeanor will show them how serious he is about leaving.

"You're right," Sandy replies, "we certainly can't lock you up in the poolhouse and chain you to the bed." Sandy sighs and runs his fingers through his thick, black hair as he tries to figure out the complex boy sitting in front of him. Sandy's biggest fear is the teenager running away again and not being able to find him... not knowing if he's safe and never seeing the kid again. "Ryan, I want you to look at me," Sandy orders, knowing the boy is uncomfortable with lying and tends to refrain from making eye contact when he's not speaking the truth. "I want you to look directly at me, okay?"

Ryan glances up at Sandy but immediately finds himself looking away again.

"Ryan, I want you to look at me straight in the eye when you answer me," Sandy firmly instructs, ready to determine whether or not the boy is telling the truth. "Do you truly want to go and live with your mother?"

Ryan swallows the bitter bile rising in his throat, closes his eyes and takes a breath to calm himself. He looks up at Sandy, stares directly into his guardian's warm, blue eyes and sees the only man in his life who has ever given a damn about him. "Yes," Ryan states, his voice devoid of emotion. "I want to live with my mom."

Sandy's heart sinks as he realizes Ryan is telling the truth. "Alright then, I'm not going to force you to stay here... you can go and live with your mom."

"What! No!" Kirsten cries out. "You can't just let him leave!"

"Honey, what do you want me to do?" Sandy asks, kicking himself for not being more prepared for something like this. _I should have seen this coming_, he berates himself.

Ryan cringes at the discord he feels he's created between Sandy and Kirsten. But, if it means he can go and live with his mother, then so be it. He's definitely not worth fighting over... he knows they'll work things out eventually.

Kirsten storms out of the family room and runs into the master bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

"Ryan, just because you'll be living with your mother doesn't mean you won't still be a part of this family," Sandy explains before beginning the undaunting task of talking to his wife. "I have your mother's address and phone number... we will keep in touch." Sandy begins walking towards the master bedroom, abruptly stops and adds, "And, one more thing. You should say 'goodbye' to Seth before you go. He deserves to know why you're leaving."

Ryan watches Sandy leave the room and begins to feel sick to his stomach. He quickly rushes down the hall to the guest bathroom and shuts the door. He turns on the water and splashes cold water onto his face, desperately trying not to heave the bitter coffee he just drank a few minutes ago. He knows Sandy's right. He needs to say "goodbye" to Seth. Ryan collects himself and sighs, _I need to somehow say 'goodbye' to Seth._

* * *

"Honey, what did you want me to say?" Sandy asks, exasperated by his wife's lack of logic in dealing with the situation at hand.

"Oh, I don't know... maybe 'no, you can't leave'!"

"That wouldn't work with this kid. You heard him... he hates it here in Newport. And frankly, I'm not surprised," Sandy replies, defending his decision to let Ryan go. "Would you rather I force him to stay here, only to have him run away again?"

"No, of course not! But, we're his legal guardians," Kirsten explains. "Dawn abandoned him, remember?"

"But you heard how concerned he is for her. Face it honey, Dawn seemed completely different last night... she was not the same woman I met when I first got Ryan released from juvie," Sandy reasons, trying to convince himself he's made the right decision. "If she has truly gotten her act together, then why not reunite mother and son?"

"Because..."

"Because is not a good reason," Sandy points out. "Honey, would you rather Dawn go to court and try to regain custody? Would you want to put Ryan through that kind of ordeal?"

"She abandoned him, Sandy... she'd never win!" Kirsten states with complete conviction.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Sandy counters, knowing how family court handles matters of custody. "The courts, when possible, try to keep kids with their biological parents. If Dawn can prove to a judge that she's cleaned up her act; gotten sober and going to AA meetings, is employed and has an acceptable place of residence, then I'm sorry honey, but Dawn would have a very good chance of regaining custody of Ryan."

"It's just not right, Sandy..."

"The courts always try to do what is in the best interest of the child, but the system doesn't always work," Sandy acknowledges, having witnessed first hand kids being sent back to abusive homes. "Child advocates, social workers... they're all overworked and underpaid. We got guardianship because we couldn't locate Dawn."

"But, we can give him a good home, a good education... he'll be safe here."

"Ryan is sixteen. If we went to court, the judge would most likely ask him who he would prefer living with and take that into consideration." Sandy walks over to his distraught wife and takes ahold of her hands. "This way, as long as Dawn doesn't sue for custody, we can maintain our guardianship of Ryan. We'll know where he's living and we can keep in contact with him. If Dawn neglects him in any way, we'll know about it. If she squanders this opportunity to be a true parent to her son, we'll be there. We're not going to abandon him."

"I just want him here, Sandy... with us," Kirsten says softly, feeling defeated. "I know that sounds so selfish..."

"No honey, it doesn't sound selfish... it sounds like you care," Sandy consoles his wife. "Trust me, if I think for one second Dawn's neglecting that boy, she will wish she never came back here. She will rue the day she came back into Ryan's life."

* * *

Ryan knocks softly on Seth's bedroom door and listens for a reply. When he hears none, he slowly opens the door and peeks his head inside. "Seth?" he asks as he looks around the cluttered room.

Seth sits quietly on his bed, trying to decide which cd he wants to listen to next. "Heard you're leaving," he says with indifference.

"Yeah..." Ryan replies somberly. "I just wanted to say 'goodbye' and..."

"Okay, you said it."

"Seth, just because I'll be living with my mom doesn't mean we can't hang out sometime," Ryan says to his inattentive friend. "Chino's not that far away... we can get together on the weekends..."

"Sure, whatever..."

Ryan lowers his head, feeling terrible for hurting Seth. _Seems like wherever I go, no matter what I do... someone gets hurt_, he thinks to himself. "I'm sorry, Seth," Ryan says earnestly as he begins to leave. "I just want you to know... I didn't have a choice. I'm sorry."

Ryan slowly walks back to the poolhouse and starts packing up what few possessions he owns. He glances over at the clock and sees it's almost noon. Ryan wearily sits down on the bed, sighs and calls his mother on the phone.

"Hey, Mom, you can come pick me up now... I'm ready to come home."


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters of The OC. They all belong to Josh Schwartz.

**A/N:** This takes place, early season one, after Kirsten gets Ryan released from juvie and the Cohen's become Ryan's legal guardians. This story is AU, and I've written Dawn as she was portrayed in "The Pilot" episode. I'm also trying my hand at developing some of my own characters. Just minor roles to hopefully help convey my story.

**Chapter 7**

Ryan stands alone at the end of the driveway, all of his belongings fitting neatly into his backpack. He remembers it was just a couple of weeks ago when he walked with his lawyer up to the Cohen's extravagant house, not knowing what his future would hold. He never thought this family would ever take him in and their act of kindness could be their undoing. _ I will never let that happen_, Ryan thinks to himself as he glances anxiously down the street searching for any sign of his mother.

Sandy walks down the driveway, watching Ryan shuffle his feet nervously as he waits for Dawn to pick him up. "Here, kid," Sandy says as he hands Ryan a cell phone. "Kirsten and I want you to have this."

"What's this for?" Ryan asks, not understanding why Sandy is giving him a cell phone.

"This is so we can always get ahold of you," Sandy explains, "and you can always get ahold of us."

"But I don't need a cell phone... I've never had a cell phone," Ryan says as he tries to give the phone back to Sandy.

"Well, you have a cell phone now. Besides, I have a feeling there's a good chance you won't be burning through all the minutes anytime soon," Sandy says with a faint smile as he realizes Ryan's still reluctant to accept things from them he feels he hasn't earned.

"But..."

"No buts... this is non-negotiable," Sandy states firmly. "You're taking the phone."

Ryan places the phone in the front pocket of his jacket, glances down at the street and notices a tiny ant hauling a breadcrumb twice its size along the curb.

"Ryan, you've made it clear that you want to live with your mother, that she needs you... and I understand that," Sandy says as he places his hand on Ryan's shoulder. He feels the boy flinch slightly under his touch but Sandy keeps his hand firmly in place. "Nothing would make me happier than to see your mother get her act together and you have a nurturing, positive relationship with her."

Ryan continues to watch the ant slowly trudge along, lugging the heavy load, and finds himself hoping the tiny creature will make it to its destination all in one piece.

"Ryan... Kirsten and I are your legal guardians. We're responsible for what happens to you."

"I'll be fine..."

Sandy sighs as he tries to remain patient. Times like these, he appreciates Seth's ability to talk incessantly... to share with all who are in earshot exactly what is on his mind.

The peacefulness of the surroundings is suddenly interrupted by a car, desperately in need of a tune-up, driving up the street.

Kirsten, unable to get Seth to come out of his bedroom, emerges from the house and walks quickly down the driveway to meet Dawn and say "goodbye" to Ryan.

Ryan lets out a deep sigh and hopes his mother will be on her best behavior. He watches dishearteningly as she recklessly drives her car up onto the curb, crushing the poor, hapless ant.

"Wow, this is quite the welcoming committee," Dawn quips as she gets out of her car and walks over to her son.

"Dawn, before Ryan leaves, we need to get a couple of things straight," Sandy states.

_Oh no... here we go_, Dawn thinks to herself. "Very well, what is it?" she asks in her most pleasant tone of voice.

"I'm only letting Ryan live with you on a trial basis," Sandy explains, trying to impress upon Dawn that this is her one and only chance to make things right with her son. "Kirsten and I will see Ryan every weekend and he is free to come here whenever he chooses. This is his home and we are also his family. You are going to have to prove to me that you're capable of taking care of Ryan. You will only have this one chance, Dawn."

"Yeah, alright... whatever," Dawn replies, dumbfounded as to how much her son seems to mean to this family. She figured they would be happy to be rid of him. "You got my address and phone number," she adds, realizing she needs to keep her attitude in check. "I really am deeply grateful that you're giving me this second chance with my baby," Dawn says with a smile as she wraps her arm around Ryan. "I've missed him so much."

"Dawn, Ryan hasn't been feeling well," Kirsten says, still concerned about the boy's health. "I'm going to make an appointment with our family physician this week..."

"He's got a cold, Kirsten," Dawn interrupts, flabbergasted as to why her son would need to see a doctor for such a minor ailment. "No one's ever died of a cold."

"True, but he's also developed a cough and I'm worried it might turn into bronchitis."

"Ahh, I understand. You're concerned about me smokin' around him... wouldn't be good for his lungs," Dawn says as she places her hand on the back of Ryan's neck and squeezes gently. "Well, don't worry Kirsten. I'll make sure Ryan isn't subjected to any of that nasty secondhand smoke and let me assure you, I'll bring him to a doctor if his cold gets worse."

"Well, alright then," Kirsten says as she turns to Ryan and takes ahold of his hands. She notices how distant he seems and wonders if it's because he's been uneasy being the topic of their discussion or if it's something more. Kirsten decides to ignore the boy's comfort zone, steps in closer and gives him a warm hug.

"Jesus... he's not movin' to Timbuktu, he's movin' to Chino," Dawn harps as she watches Kirsten hug her son. "He's only gonna be an hour away."

Kirsten ignores Dawn's comment as she feels the heat radiating off Ryan's face. "Did you take some Tylenol?" she asks as she gently moves the back her hand lightly over his flushed cheek. "It feels like you still have a slight fever."

"I took some a little while ago... I'll take some more when I get to my mom's place," Ryan answers as he glances back towards the house, hoping that Seth might come out before he leaves.

Kirsten releases Ryan and gives him a reassuring smile. "We'll see you Saturday, okay?" she says as she brushes his bangs off his forehead, noting one last time how warm he feels to her touch.

"Okay," Ryan quietly replies.

"Well, we really do need to be heading out," Dawn pipes in, desperately wanting to get back home. I gotta be at work by six. I tried to get time off, but one gal is on maternity leave and the other had gall bladder surgery... so I'm stuck."

"Alright then," Sandy says as he places his hand on Ryan's shoulder and gives it a gentle squeeze. "We'll see you Saturday, Ryan. Drive safe, Dawn."

As Dawn drives off with Ryan, Kirsten starts to feel panic and overwhelming sadness. Sandy senses his wife's anxiety and places his arm around her shoulders.

"I miss him already, Sandy," Kirsten says, sighing deeply as she leans into her husband, appreciating his comforting embrace. "I don't think I'll be able to wait until Saturday to see him."

"I know, me neither," Sandy agrees. "That's why I'm planning on paying Ryan a surprise visit this Tuesday. I'm meeting with a new client in the morning at the County Juvenile Hall in Riverside. I'll go over to Dawn's when I'm done," Sandy explains as he and Kirsten slowly walk back up to the house. "I'll check out the place she's renting, see if Ryan's feeling any better and make sure he's adjusting. Remember, I was raised by a social worker. I know all the tricks. Surprise visits are the best visits. If I see any sign of neglect, Ryan will be coming home with me Tuesday... whether he likes it or not."

* * *

"How dare she!" Dawn yells as she slams her fist into the steering wheel. "How dare she tell me how to raise my own kid!"

"Mom, Mrs. Cohen is just worried that I haven't been feeling well and..."

"You have a cold! A fuckin' cold!" Dawn wails, not appreciating her son defending the woman. "You don't need to go to some fuckin' doctor. No one's ever died from a goddamn cold!"

Ryan decides not to say anymore. He knows trying to reason with his mother when she's this upset is futile.

"Do ya got a cigarette on ya?" Dawn asks as she realizes she's smoked her last one.

"No, Mom... I quit."

"You quit? Since when?" Dawn asks in disbelief. "Did you quit because you've been sick? A measly cold has never stopped you from smokin' before."

"The Cohen's don't allow smoking in their house and I got tired of always having to go outside for a cigarette... so I quit," Ryan replies, feeling he's given a reasonable explanation.

"Wow, so if they told you to get down on all fours and bark like a dog, would you have done that too?" Dawn snaps sarcastically.

Ryan groans and rubs his forehead as he feels a major headache emerging. "They never asked me to quit, Mom... it was my own decision."

"Uh huh," Dawn mutters as she abruptly turns into a gas station, eliciting an angry honk from the driver behind her. Dawn screeches up into a parking spot and turns off the ignition. "I'm gonna get some smokes... do ya need anything?"

Ryan stares out the window and replies, "No, I'm fine."

"Alright... suit yourself," Dawn says as she gets out of the car and walks into the gas station.

Ryan leans his head against the door frame, closes his eyes and concentrates on his breathing. He suppresses another cough and wishes he had told his mother to get him a bottled water. _Hopefully there'll be running water at her place_, he thinks to himself as he recalls a couple of years ago when their utilities were cut off because Dawn wasn't paying the bills. He slowly feels himself drifting off to sleep as he decides to think about absolutely nothing.

Dawn emerges from the gas station convenience store and quickly lights up a cigarette to help settle her frazzled nerves. She gets back into her car, looks over at her son and notices he has his eyes closed and his arms wrapped tightly around himself. _It's eightly-five fuckin' degrees out_, she thinks to herself, _and he's all bundled up in a long-sleeve hoodie and a jacket_. Dawn starts the car up and continues to drive back home, still stewing over her conversation with Sandy and Kirsten. "Visit my kid every weekend... we'll just see about that," she deplores under her breath. Dawn parks her car on the street and flicks her cigarette carelessly out the car window. "Wake up, Ryan," she says, nudging her son's arm. "We're home."

Ryan slowly opens his eyes and yawns, wishing his mother would've just left him asleep in the car. He grabs his backpack and heads inside the tiny, unkempt house in search of a glass of cold water.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Ryan asks as he steps into the living room and sees AJ sprawled out in the easy chair, watching TV.

"Well, well... if it ain't my favorite punching bag," AJ says snidely.

"Shut up, AJ," Ryan says, not wanting to deal with his mother's deadbeat boyfriend at the moment.

"Ryan, don't you start anything," Dawn warns as she walks into the kitchen and nervously lights up a cigarette.

"You told me you weren't seeing him anymore, Mom!" Ryan laments as he follows his mother into the kitchen.

"Well, I lied, okay?" Dawn spits out, not appreciating having to defend herself. "Get over it!"

"What else have you lied about, huh?"

"That don't concern you!" Dawn cries out as she paces around her kitchen, still reeling from her conversation with Sandy and Kirsten. _They think they're gonna visit my kid every weekend... hah!_ she thinks to herself. _They'll probably forget all about him by next weekend_.

Ryan decides to let it go... he doesn't want to cause a scene, especially with AJ around. "Mom, do we have any Tylenol? I'm not feeling very well, I think my fever is..."

"What! Do I look like a fuckin' pharmacy to you?" Dawn screams, already feeling the stress of having her son back home. "Just go to your room and lie down awhile... sleep it off for god's sake!" Dawn opens the refrigerator and pulls out a bottle of vodka and pours herself a drink.

"Mom, you told me you weren't drinking anymore!" Ryan cries out as he watches in horror as his mother downs a glass of vodka and pour herself another. "You have to be at work in an hour. You can't go to work drunk."

AJ chuckles to himself as he turns down the volume of the television and listens to the mother and son bonding session taking place in the kitchen. _So touching_, he thinks to himself. _It's breakin' my fuckin' heart._

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do!" Dawn wails as she slams the bottle of vodka down on the kitchen counter. "Here, have a drink... knock yourself out!"

AJ turns the volume back up as he watches an obnoxiously overpaid rookie strike out for the third straight time. _ Maybe having the little shit livin' here won't be so bad after all, _AJ thinks to himself_. In fact, it might actually be downright entertaining..._


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters of The OC. They all belong to Josh Schwartz.

**A/N:** This takes place, early season one, after Kirsten gets Ryan released from juvie and the Cohen's become Ryan's legal guardians. This story is AU, and I've written Dawn as she was portrayed in "The Pilot" episode. I'm also trying my hand at developing some of my own characters. Just minor roles to hopefully help convey my story.

**Chapter 8**

Kirsten slowly meanders into the kitchen still clad in her robe; her face a picture of despondency, her mood listless and somber. It's Monday morning and she knows she has work to do, but she just can't get Ryan out of her mind. She pours herself a cup of coffee and gazes out the kitchen window at the empty poolhouse. _I wish I knew what they talked about, _Kirsten thinks to herself, wondering why Dawn needed to speak to Ryan in private Saturday evening after dinner. _We should have never left him alone with her..._ The sudden ring of the doorbell snaps Kirsten out of her reverie.

"Marissa! Hello, please come in," Kirsten says with feigned cheerfulness as she opens the front door to greet her young neighbor.

"Hi, Mrs. Cohen," Marissa says as she takes a step into the foyer. "Is Ryan around?"

"No, I'm sorry... he's not here," Kirsten replies solemnly.

"Oh... well, when you see him, could you give him this?" Marissa asks as she hands a cd over to Kirsten.

"Um... what's this?" Kirsten asks, confused why the girl has a cd for Ryan. She didn't think the boy was all that interested in music. _He likes to read_, she thinks to herself as she remembers him wanting to borrow some books when he first came to live with them.

"Well, I had made a special cd for Ryan, with songs I thought he would enjoy listening to when he was..." Marissa hesitates as she realizes she's bringing up a touchy subject and doesn't quite know how Kirsten will react. "When Ryan was hiding out in your model home... I mean when he was... I'm sorry Mrs. Cohen..."

"No, Marissa, it's alright," Kirsten assures the young girl, realizing she knows little of what went on during those couple of days when Ryan felt his only choice in life was to run away.

"The cd I made for him got ruined in the fire, so I burned him a new one," Marissa explains, cringing as she suddenly becomes aware of her poor choice of words. "Sorry, what I meant to say is..."

"It's alright, Marissa. I understand," Kirsten says with a reassuring smile. "That's all water under the bridge. The most important thing is that no one got hurt." Kirsten winces as she realizes the inaccuracy of her statement. _Ryan got hurt... he could have died, _ she thinks to herself_. And, all I cared about was my father's precious model home_. Kirsten looks down at the cd in her hand and sighs. "Marissa... I'm sorry, but Ryan doesn't live here anymore. He's gone back to live with his mother in Chino."

"Oh, I didn't know that... I'm sorry," Marissa says, disappointed.

"But my husband is seeing Ryan tomorrow," Kirsten adds. "I'm sure he'd be more than happy to give this to him."

"Maybe I could give it to him," Seth says as he slowly walks down the stairs after overhearing the women's conversation. "I've got nothing particularly pressing going on today."

"I could come with you," Marissa offers as she was looking forward to giving the cd to Ryan in person.

"Mom? Can we?" Seth implores. "I really feel bad with how I acted yesterday... when Ryan was trying to say 'goodbye'." Seth places his hands in the front pockets of his jeans and stares down at the marble flooring. "I was angry he was choosing his mom over us... I acted like a total jerk and I want to make things right."

Kirsten suddenly feels a pang of guilt as she listens to her son's account of the last time he saw Ryan. She's been so immersed in her own melancholy that she hasn't taken any time to help Seth through this difficult time. "Well, I am planning on working from home today," Kirsten says, knowing she's in no mood to deal with anyone in the office, especially her father. "Alright, you can take my car but you have to promise me..."

"Yeah, I know Mom... drive five under the speed limit, keep the music volume low and no talking on the cell phone," Seth interrupts as he feels a surge of energy as the day just suddenly got a lot brighter.

"Okay, here's Dawn's address and phone number and you have Ryan's cell number," Kirsten says as she starts gathering the information together for the kids. "You are to call me when you arrive, alright?"

"Alright," Seth says with a big smile on his face as he gives his mother a boisterous hug. "Thanks, Mom!"

* * *

Ryan groans as he grabs the bed pillow and places it over his head, listening to the garbage truck screech and clamor outside his bedroom window. The pillow smells old and musty; the air reeks of stale smoke. He glances over at the clock and sees it's almost ten. _Monday morning_, Ryan thinks to himself, wishing he was still in Newport. _I wonder what Seth is doing right now. _

Ryan slowly gets out of bed and starts coughing uncontrollably. He feels a searing pain in his lungs as he tries to catch his breath. He knows he barely got any sleep due to coughing all night and decides he needs to get to the drugstore for some medicine if he ever wants to get better. He grabs his pants off the floor and stumbles down the hall to the bathroom. _Maybe a hot shower will help_, he thinks to himself. _It certainly won't hurt_.

* * *

"So, you burned Ryan another cd, huh," Seth says as he merges onto the freeway, curious to find out if Marissa has some ulterior motive besides just wanting Ryan to listen to some new songs. "Is Luke aware of your interest in broadening Ryan's musical horizons?"

"He'll like the music," Marissa explains defensively. "They're really good songs."

"He likes Journey," Seth retorts.

"Who?"

"My point exactly," Seth states emphatically as the song "Don't Stop Believin'" suddenly pops into his head.

Marissa stares out the passenger side window, wondering why she's feeling so sad that Ryan moved back to Chino. _I'm dating Luke_, she reminds herself. "So, I'm a little surprised Ryan went back to Chino to live with his mom," Marissa says to make conversation but also because she's curious. "The way he described his mother, she doesn't sound too stable."

"Yeah, well... I guess he feels his mom needs him. She's trying to get her life back together and she is all alone. I think he was also feeling a little out of place in Newport, you know... not fitting in," Seth explains. _No thanks to Luke_, he thinks to himself, completely understanding how Ryan was feeling and kicking himself even more for giving his friend the cold shoulder when he was trying to say "goodbye".

"Maybe we should call Ryan and let him know we're coming," Marissa offers.

"No, it'll be better to surprise him... trust me," Seth states. "After the way I acted yesterday, I wouldn't blame him if he didn't want to see me. Plus, I know he hasn't been feeling well. He might still be asleep."

"Seth, it's almost noon," Marissa points out. "I doubt he'll still be in bed."

"You don't know Ryan," Seth states as he takes the exit towards Chino. "But, you're right... he'll probably be up. He just probably won't want to see me."

* * *

Ryan walks down the hallway towards the living room, feeling a little better after a long, hot shower. Realizing he hasn't eaten anything in awhile, he strolls into the kitchen hoping his mother will at least have some cereal in the house.

"Well, it's about time you got up," AJ snarls, greeting Ryan as he enters the kitchen.

"Hey, I see you're having your usual 'breakfast of champions'... a Miller and a Marlboro," Ryan snaps back, not in any mood to deal with AJ.

"Don't sass back at me, kid," AJ warns. "You know what happens when you..."

"Stop it, you two!" Dawn interrupts, rubbing the palms of her hands on the sides of her forehead, trying to cope with a horrific hangover. "Ryan, do ya got any cash on ya?" Dawn asks as she staggers over to the kitchen table and grabs his jacket off the back of the chair.

Ryan winces slightly as he doesn't want to give up what little cash he has. "Mom, I only have ten bucks... I was going to go to the drugstore today and get some cold medicine."

"Well, I need the money more than you do," Dawn says as she searches for Ryan's wallet. A loud "thud" resonates in the room as the cell phone falls out of his coat pocket and onto the floor.

"What the hell is this?" Dawn asks angrily as she picks the phone up off the floor. "Where the hell did you get a cell phone?"

"Mr. Cohen gave it to me," Ryan states nervously, hoping his mother won't become too upset with him having a cell phone.

"Mr. Cohen gave this to you?" Dawn asks in disbelief. "He gave you a fuckin' cell phone? Why? Tell me, Ryan!" Dawn wails as she starts pacing franticly around the room. "Has he called you? Have you been in touch with him?"

"No, Mom... it's only for an emergency," Ryan tries to reason.

"An emergency? Does your lawyer think there's gonna be a fuckin' emergency?"

AJ leans back against the breakfast bar and takes a quick swig of his beer, thoroughly enjoying his front row seat to the escalating altercation.

"Mom, he just wants some way to keep in touch..."

"Keep in touch? I'll show him how he can keep in touch!" Dawn screams as she takes the phone and slams it back down onto the floor, shattering it into pieces.

"No!" AJ yells. "Damnit Dawn! I could've used that phone!"

"What happens if Mr. Cohen tries to call me?" Ryan asks as he stares down at the busted phone, worried that Sandy may try calling him before the weekend.

"Well, he ain't gonna call ya now 'cuz ya ain't gotta phone!" Dawn answers in spite as she starts searching for something to drink to relieve her pounding headache.

Ryan bends down and starts picking up the pieces of the shattered phone. As he stands up, he begins to feel dizzy and leans into the kitchen counter for support.

"Ryan, you need to look for a job today," Dawn commands as she takes a swig of AJ's beer in hopes of settling her nerves and relieve her hangover. "We need the money."

"Alright, I can look for a job when I'm feeling better," Ryan replies as he starts to feel slightly nauseous from being lightheaded.

"You heard your mother... you're gonna start looking for a job today!" AJ orders, not agreeing with Ryan's decision to wait.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Ryan yells as he tosses what's left of the cell phone into the garbage.

"What did you say to me?" AJ asks, his voice laced with contempt.

"You heard me! Why don't you get up off your lazy ass and work for a change!" Ryan spits out, not being able to control his anger. "Why don't you get a job instead of freeloading off my mom!"

"Why you ungrateful little piece of shit!" AJ yells as he hurls his right fist hard into Ryan's jaw.

The impact of AJ's punch staggers Ryan back against the kitchen cabinets. His tongue detects a metallic taste as he feels his jaw become numb and blood seep from the corner of his mouth. As he tries to regain his balance, he suddenly feels a crushing blow to his stomach. The searing pain in his lungs returns as Ryan struggles to catch his breath.

"AJ, stop! You're hurting him!" Dawn cries out as she nervously lights up a cigarette and starts pacing around the room. "God, I hate it when you two fight!"

"He should've thought of that before he opened his fuckin' mouth!" AJ shouts as he grabs Ryan's right arm and drags him into the living room.

Ryan struggles to free himself from AJ's grasp, but is no match for the man who is five inches taller and fifty pounds heavier. He frantically kicks AJ in the shin, then swings his left arm around and cracks the enraged man across the side of his face.

AJ screams out in pain but doesn't relinquish his hold. "You wanna fight, boy? I'll give you a fight!" AJ hollers as he throws Ryan down onto the floor and kicks him hard in the chest. Ryan gasps in agony and curls up in a ball as he tries to protect his already bruised ribs.

"AJ, please... Jesus... no," Dawn cries out, feeling the hot sting of tears fill her eyes as she desperately searches the kitchen for something to drink.

Grabbing the front of his t-shirt, AJ lifts Ryan up off the floor and rams the teenager, back first, into the wall. He again thrusts his fist hard into Ryan's stomach, listening as the boy cries out in agony. "I told you not to mouth off to me!" AJ berates as he drags Ryan down the hallway to his bedroom. "You're gonna stay in your room until you learn to keep your goddamn trap shut!" AJ yells as he angrily pushes Ryan down onto the bed, hearing a cracking sound as he watches the boy's head hit the edge of the side table.

_That'll teach ya, _AJ thinks to himself as he stomps back into the living room. _You're livin' with me now. You do what I say or else... _

"Get me a beer, Dawn!" AJ orders as he sits down in his favorite chair and turns on the television. "I need a goddamn beer... NOW!"

Dawn scurries out of the kitchen with a cold beer and hands it to AJ. "You didn't have to beat him," she says, knowing if he's still angry, she could be next.

"What did you say to me?" AJ asks in an ominous tone of voice.

"Nothin'... It's just that I didn't get Ryan to come home with me just so you could beat on him. I need him to find a job, baby... I need him to work," Dawn explains, glancing over at the growing stack of unpaid bills as she picks up Ryan's jacket and searches for his wallet. "I... we need the money, AJ."

"He'll find a job," AJ says as he takes a swig of his beer to calm himself down. "He always does."

Ryan slowly opens his eyes but quickly closes them again, shutting out the blurring, spinning room as nausea begins to engulf him. As a sea of blackness slowly takes over his mind, Ryan immerses himself in the peace and tranquility of the state of unconsciousness as all of his pain begins to subside... welcoming the blissful state of hearing and feeling absolutely nothing.

"I'm gonna make a liquor run," Dawn announces as she finds Ryan's wallet and takes his ten dollars. "Do ya need anything?"

"Nah, I'm good," AJ replies as he listens as Dawn leaves the house. _Damn kid's a fuckin' thorn in my side_, he thinks to himself as he rubs the side of his cheek where Ryan hit him. AJ sinks back in his easy chair and takes a few gulps of his beer as he watches the first pitch of the ballgame. "Ah, this is more like it," AJ sighs as he starts to feel himself relax. "As long as there are no more interruptions, this day won't be a total loss."

* * *

"I think it's the next block," Marissa says as she looks at the GPS. "You want to turn left."

Seth slowly makes a left turn and starts looking at the addresses. "What's the number?" he asks as he slowly drives down the street searching for house numbers.

"It'll be on the right," Marissa replies. "Here, this is it," she states, pointing to a small, unkempt home in the middle of the block.

Seth pulls up along the curb and turns off the engine. "Okay, we're here," he announces, suddenly becoming nervous. _ Maybe we should've called first_, Seth thinks to himself as he and Marissa get out of the Rover and start walking towards the tiny home.

Seth looks around the area but doesn't see Dawn's car. _She's probably at work_, he thinks to himself as he notices the patchy lawn is more dirt than grass, the paint on the siding and trim is old and peeling, the window screens torn and full of holes.

Marissa places her hands alongside her face to block the sunlight as she peers into the window next to the front door. "Looks like someone's home... I can see the TV is on."

Seth takes a deep breath, looks over at Marissa then rings the doorbell. He quickly takes a couple of more deep breaths as he hears someone approach the front door.

"Whatever you're selling, I'm not interested."

Seth and Marissa become speechless as they both gaze down upon the tiny, elderly woman standing before them.

"Um... no, we're not selling anything," Seth replies, confused by the little old lady in the doorway. "We're here to see Ryan. Is he home?"

"Who? I don't know any Ryan," the elderly woman replies, softening the tone of her voice as she realizes the two teenagers on her front porch aren't solicitors.

Seth looks down at the piece of paper with the address and phone number Dawn wrote down. "This is the right address," Seth says to Marissa, who looks as confused as he feels.

"Um, ma'am," Seth states politely, "maybe we just have the wrong house. We're looking for Ryan Atwood. He's about my height... a tad shorter without shoes... dark blond hair, blue eyes... girls really seem to like him."

"No, I'm sorry dear, I haven't seen a boy like that around here."

"He lives with his mother," Marissa adds. "Her name is Dawn Atwood."

"Hmmm... no, sorry."

"She's about my height, lots of wild, curly blond hair... wears too much makeup..." Seth explains, figuring Dawn would be hard to forget once a person meets her. "She's a little rough around the edges."

"No, there are no Atwood's living on this block," the woman explains to the disappointed teenagers. "I know everyone... I've lived here for almost fifty years. No one even comes close to fitting the descriptions of that boy and his mother. I'm so sorry. I do hope you find your friend."

Seth and Marissa slowly walk back to the car, both speechless as they ponder what to do next.

"I'll call him," Seth says as he takes out his cell phone and hits the speed dial for Ryan's cell number.

"What... what's wrong?" Marissa asks as she observes Seth's expression go from hopeful to confused.

"The phone's dead. I can't even leave a voicemail," Seth states as he begins to enter the phone number Dawn had given them.

_The number you have reached has been disconnected..._

"Oh no..."

"What?" Marissa asks, trying desperately to remain calm.

"This number Dawn gave my parents... it's been disconnected," Seth states, suddenly feeling panic as he realizes he has no idea where his friend is. "She lied... she gave us a false address..."

"But, why?" Marissa asks, not understanding why Ryan's mother would be so deceitful.

"I don't know why," Seth replies. "I have to call my mom. Something's wrong... I can feel it," Seth frets as he quickly calls home and waits impatiently for his mother to answer the phone.

"Hey! You made it!" Kirsten answers happily as she sees Seth's number on the caller ID. "Have you seen Ryan? How is he doing? Is his cold any better?"

"Mom!" Seth laments, trying to keep his voice from shaking. "He's not here!"

"Honey, slow down," Kirsten says as she tries not to worry. "He's probably just out somewhere. If you didn't call him ahead of time, he had no idea you were coming."

"No, Mom... you don't understand. The address is wrong. They don't live here," Seth explains as he continues to become overwrought.

"Well, maybe it's just the wrong house. Have you tried..."

"It's not the wrong house!" Seth interrupts as he begins pacing back and forth alongside the Rover. "We spoke with the old lady who lives here. She's lived in the house like... forever! She knows everyone in the neighborhood and has never even heard of a 'Dawn Atwood'. She hasn't seen anyone fitting Dawn or Ryan's description."

"Sweetheart, settle down," Kirsten says gently as she struggles to remain calm. "There must be a logical explanation. I'll try calling him."

"I already did, Mom. His cell phone is dead... I can't even leave a message. And, the home number Dawn gave us? That's been disconnected," Seth explains, consumed with worry. "Mom... he's not here!"

Kirsten listens to her son's voice on the other end of the line. A feeling of intense dread begins to overtake her as she repeats his words over again in her mind. _Address is wrong... cell phone is dead... number disconnected... _"Seth, you and Marissa need to come home now. I'll call your father. He'll know what to do," Kirsten says, trying to reassure her distraught son. "We'll find Ryan."

"We have to find him, Mom. I know something's wrong... I can feel it," Seth says, his voice full of anguish. "I think he's in trouble."

"Just come home, Seth," Kirsten says. "I'll call your father. We'll find him... I promise."

"Okay, we're on our way," Seth replies as he and Marissa climb back into the Rover.

"I'm sure he's okay, Seth," Marissa says, touched by how worried Seth and his family seem to be over someone they've known only a few weeks.

"No, Marissa... he's not okay. This whole thing reeks of him not being 'okay'," Seth points out as he vigorously rubs his temples to allay his anxiety. "This is all my dad's fault."

"Your dad's fault. Why?" Marissa asks.

"Because he let Ryan go." Seth glances over at Marissa and notices the confused look on her face. "My parents became Ryan's legal guardians to keep him out of a group home and foster care. They wanted to keep Ryan safe... protect him... keep him from getting lost in the system," Seth explains. "Then poof! Dawn shows up out of the blue, miraculously a brand new person. Next day, Ryan wants to leave and live with his mother and my dad just lets him go. It's his fault!"

_He should've never let him go_.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters of The OC. They all belong to Josh Schwartz.

**A/N:** This takes place, early season one, after Kirsten gets Ryan released from juvie and the Cohen's become Ryan's legal guardians. This story is AU, and I've written Dawn as she was portrayed in "The Pilot" episode. I'm also trying my hand at developing some of my own characters. Just minor roles to hopefully help convey my story.

This chapter jumps back and forth a lot between scenarios. I've used chapter breaks so hopefully it will be easier to follow.

**Chapter 9**

_Come on, little brother. I know you're in there... _

"Trey, s'that you?" Ryan mumbles under his breath as he slowly opens his eyes, wincing slightly as his surroundings fade in and out of focus.

_Ya can't hide in the closet all day... He's gone. He can't hurt ya no more. You can come out now, Ry... It's safe... I promise._

"He's so angry, Trey," Ryan whispers, feeling the sting of hot tears in his eyes as he glances over at the clock to see the time. "Why's he always so angry..." Ryan quickly shuts his eyes as the room begins to spin... swallowing back the nausea... embracing the looming darkness as sleep takes over once again.

* * *

"Seth, what are you doing?" Marissa asks as she watches her neighbor pull up alongside the curb and roll down the passenger side window.

"Trust me," Seth says as he leans across Marissa towards the open window. "Excuse me, sir?" he calls out to a young man walking down the sidewalk. "I'm a little lost. I'm looking for Flo's restaurant."

"Flos? Yeah, just keep heading straight down Central, then take a right on Riverside. It'll be on the left," the young man directs as he flashes a toothy grin towards Marissa. "Make sure you have their cheeseburger. It's the best in town!"

"Thanks, we will!" Seth replies as he quickly rolls up the window.

"Seth, how can you think about eating at a time like this!" Marissa admonishes, still concerned about Ryan and in no mood to go out to lunch. "Your mom said she wanted us to come right home."

"We're not going to Flo's to eat... Dawn works there," Seth explains as he pulls the Rover back into traffic and starts looking for Riverside Drive. "Maybe she'll be working... or if she isn't, maybe the manager can tell us where she lives. We came all the way out here... might as well check it out." Seth glances over at the worred girl sitting next to him and adds, "Besides, I don't know about you, but I could really use a cup of coffee."

* * *

_It's okay, kid... he's gone. Come on, you're a big boy now. Big boys don't hide in closets... _

Ryan again tries to open his eyes and groans in pain as the light pierces them like jagged shards of glass.

_You're seven-years-old today. If you come out, we can play with those Matchbox cars Uncle Lenny got ya. We can have a race... I'll even let ya have the Viper since it's your birthday and all... _

"Trey, is Mom okay?" Ryan asks as he attempts to turn over on his side but is abruptly halted by the stabbing pain in his chest. "Why does he keep hurting her..." Ryan whispers under his breath as the darkness again takes over.

* * *

"There it is," Marissa says as she points out the restaurant on her left.

Seth pulls into the parking lot and turns off the ignition. "Let me do the talking," he instructs as they both get out of the car. "I'm good at this sort of thing."

"Uh huh," Marissa replies with a wry smile, finding her nerdy neighbor amusing and actually quite likeable. _Seth isn't all that bad, _she thinks to herself. _I don't understand what Luke has against him._

Walking into the bustling diner, Seth quickly looks around for Ryan's mother. A part of him is hoping she's here and that this whole mess has just been a big misunderstanding.

"Table for two?" the perky hostess asks as she grabs a couple of menus and directs the teenagers to a booth by a window. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"I'll have a cup of coffee... black," Seth replies, drumming his fingers on the tabletop as he continues to case the restaurant for any sign of Dawn.

"I'll have a Coke," Marissa answers as she looks around for a waitress with curly blond hair wearing too much makeup. Having never met Ryan's mother, she really doesn't know what to expect.

"Um... excuse me," Seth says to the pretty hostess, "we're looking for Dawn Atwood. Is she by chance working today?"

"Dawn?" the hostess questions, suddenly losing her perkiness as all the color drains from her cheeks. "Um... you know, why don't I get the manager for you," the hostess offers as she abruptly excuses herself and quickly walks towards the kitchen.

"Wow, just mentioning Dawn's name really sucked the wind out of her sails," Seth states as a waitress miraculously appears with their drinks.

Marissa smiles and thanks the waitress, then glances over at Seth. She notices how painfully worried he looks and suddenly becomes aware of just how much Ryan means to him. "This was a good idea to come here," she tells Seth, trying to remain positive. "Someone here should know where Dawn lives."

"I hope so," Seth replies, carefully taking a sip of the hot coffee as his right leg bounces relentlessly up and down underneath the table. _I sure do hope so_.

* * *

_Come on, kid... it's safe to come out now.. Dad's gone... they arrested his sorry ass. He's not gonna hurt Mom no more... he's not gonna hurt us no more... _

"Trey?" Ryan pleads as he begins coughing uncontrollably. He wraps his arms around his chest as a searing pain engulfs his lungs.

_That son of a bitch is going to prison... You got nuthin' to be scared of anymore..._

Ryan curls up into a ball as his teeth begin to chatter, his body aching as his fever rises higher. He grabs the blanket and pulls it up over his head... hiding himself in the darkness once again.

* * *

"So, I hear you're looking for Dawn Atwood?"

Seth and Marissa look up at a short, middle-aged man standing next to their booth, his arms folded over a plump belly that has been filled with too many of Flo's famous cheeseburgers.

"Um... yes sir," Seth politely replies. "Is she working today?"

"No, she's not... in fact, I just fired her last night," the manager explains, his voice simmering with contempt.

"Fired her... why?" Seth asks.

"She showed up to work drunk, that's why!" the manager explains gruffly. "Dawn spilled hot coffee all over one of our patrons... her breath reeked of vodka, so I fired her sorry ass. I'll be lucky if that customer doesn't sue us! He had second degree burns on his lap!"

"Well, do you by chance know where she lives?" Seth asks, hoping to get a different address than the one Dawn gave his parents.

"No, I don't," the manager replies, softening his tone of voice a little as he observes the two discouraged teenagers sitting in the booth. "I just hired Dawn a week ago. She never put a home address on her application... said she was in between places and would add an address when she found a more permanent residence. She only supplied a phone number."

"Great! Could you give us the phone number?" Seth asks, hoping it might be different from the one he has written down.

"Sure, but it won't do ya any good," the manager explains. "I tried calling her this morning to let her know she has one more paycheck coming, but the number has been disconnected."

"Alright, thanks anyways," Seth says, overcome with disappointment.

"Sorry, kids... wish I could've been more help," the manager says as he walks back to the kitchen and starts berating a busboy who has just dropped a trayful of dirty dishes onto the floor.

"Well, we might as well head back to Newport," Seth states dejectedly as he signals the waitress for the check. "There's nothing more we can do here."

* * *

_It's safe now, little brother, come on out... no one's gonna hurt ya... that's right... nice and slow... I gotcha..._

Ryan again tries to open his eyes and glances over at the clock. He blinks a few times as the numbers begin to blur and decides to forget about the time. He wraps his arm around his chest and slowly sits up in the bed, but as he breathes in the stuffy air, he starts coughing uncontrollably. Ryan quickly grabs the bed pillow and presses it against his bruised ribcage, cushioning himself as he continues to cough. "I'm scared, Trey..." Ryan whispers as he looks down at the pillow and sees it's streaked with blood.

* * *

"Oh, great..." Marissa moans under her breath.

"What?" Seth asks as he pulls up in front of Marissa's house.

"Luke's here..."

"Hey, baby... where have you been?" Luke asks with a forced smile as he saunters up to the Rover. His smile quickly fades as he notices Seth behind the wheel. "What the hell are you doing with this loser?"

"Hey, I'll have you know... that hurt," Seth states as he places his right hand over his heart, not appreciating Luke's cutdown. "But then again, you must know all about losers since you're on the Harbor water polo team. Tell me, Luke... when was the last time you guys actually won a match?"

"Stop it, you two!" Marissa pleads, not in any mood to deal with her boyfriend's intolerance or her neighbor's sarcasm. Marissa stares down at the cd she made for Ryan. _Is he ever going to get the chance to listen to this_? she asks herself. "Seth, I should go," Marissa says as she begins to get out of the Rover.

"Whatcha got in your hand, baby?" Luke asks, curious why his girlfriend has been hanging out with Seth Cohen.

"Nothing," Marissa replies curtly, annoyed with her boyfriend's inquiry. Marissa stops and hands the cd to Seth. "If you see Ryan again, could you give this to him for me?"

"I will see Ryan again," Seth assures his neighbor as he accepts the cd.

Marissa looks into Seth's big, brown eyes and notices his confident words don't match his worried expression. "I hope Ryan is alright," she says quietly, somewhat surprised by how concerned she is about the boy from Chino.

"I'll give this to Ryan... you have my word."

"Thanks," Marissa says with a warm smile, shrugging off her boyfriend's advances as she and Luke walk back to her house.

* * *

_That's right, take my hand, Ryan... I gotcha. It's just you and me, kid, against the world._

"Trey..." Ryan whispers as he slowly makes his way out of bed. He grabs his gray hoodie off the dresser, feeling himself shake uncontrollably as his fever continues to rise. "Where are you? I don't know where you... where I am..." Ryan puts on his hoodie and wraps his arms around himself as he looks around the bedroom. He shuts his eyes tightly as he struggles to work through his confusion.

_I saw Mom... dinner with the Cohen's... _

Ryan stumbles over to the bedroom door, grabs the doorknob and turns it cautiously, wondering if anyone is still around. "Mom?" he softly calls out as he walks slowly down the hallway towards his mother's bedroom.

_We went to the poolhouse... talked... _

"Mom?" Ryan again calls out, his voice tired and weak as he slowly opens the door to his mother's bedroom.

_Accusations... lies... Sandy abusing me..._

Ryan stands in the doorway, his arms tightly wrapped around his pale, shivering body. He gingerly walks over to the edge of the bed and stares down at his mother, sleeping peacefully.

_Have to leave Newport... have to come home... _

"Mom? I think I need to go to the hospital... I need to see a doctor..." Ryan glances over at the side table, sees an empty bottle of vodka and realizes his mother isn't sleeping... she's passed out.

_Can't let her hurt the Cohen's... can't let her hurt Sandy..._

"Mom, please... wake up," Ryan says urgently as he nudges his mother's shoulder and tries to wake her. "I think I'm really sick. I need to go to the hospital... Please, Mom... I need you... wake up..."

* * *

"Seth, where in the world have you been? I've been trying to call you!" Sandy scolds as his son walks into the kitchen. "Your mother and I have been worried sick!"

Seth looks at his mother, her face etched with anguish as he realizes he should have called to let her know where he's been. "I'm sorry... my phone was turned off. I should have called."

"Yes, you should have," Sandy sternly agrees. He immediately changes his tone as he observes his distraught son standing before him. "Seth, what is it?"

"Well, since Marissa and I were already in Chino, we decided to go over to Flo's to see if Dawn was working," Seth explains to his attentive parents.

"Did you see Dawn?" Kirsten asks, grasping at newfound hope.

Seth looks down at the floor and folds his arms across his chest. "No, she wasn't..."

"What is it, Seth?" Sandy asks, knowing something is wrong. "Did something happen?"

"We talked to the manager... he fired Dawn last night."

"He what!" Sandy exclaims as he runs his hands through his thick, black hair, trying desperately not to panic.

"He said she showed up to work drunk, spilled hot coffee on a customer... mentioned something about being sued..." Seth explains as he begins pacing around the kitchen. "Dad, Ryan's in trouble! I know he is! We have to do something! We have to find him!"

"First of all, we need to calm down," Sandy states as he takes a deep breath to settle his nerves.

"Calm down? I don't think I can 'calm down' Dad!" Seth cries out, feeling helpless to do anything at the moment. "You know, this is all your fault!"

"Seth!" Kirsten admonishes. "Do not speak to your father like that!"

"Why not! It's true! Dad didn't have to let Ryan go... if he didn't let Ryan leave, he would still be here with us! He'd be safe..." Seth feels tears begin to well up in his eyes as he tries not to think about what horrible ordeal his friend could be going through.

"Honey, it's okay," Sandy says quietly as he places his hand gently upon her shoulder. "Seth's right. I should have never let Ryan go," he acknowledges. "I was too fearful of Ryan running away again. I desperately wanted to believe that Dawn had changed... that she could repair her relationship with her son... make amends..." Sandy lets out a deep sigh as he realizes how naive he's been. "You didn't see the look on that kid's face... that day when I first brought Ryan back to his house, only to find out his mother had left... just took off... she took everything." Sandy sits down at the breakfast bar and rests his weary head in his hands as he remembers how heartbroken the boy looked... the confusion and hurt in Ryan's eyes when he realized his mother abandoned him. "I wanted to believe so badly that Dawn truly got her act together... for her son..."

Seth finds himself speechless as he listens to the wistful words being spoken and realizes that his father was only trying to do what he felt was best for everyone... most of all Ryan. After all, Ryan had only been with them a couple of weeks, half of that time he spent in juvie. Of course, Ryan would want to go back home and live with his... "Oh no," Seth says as a feeling of complete dread comes over him. "I'm so stupid!" he cries out as he slaps his hand hard against the side of his forehead. "How can I be so stupid!"

"Seth, what is it?" Kirsten asks with concern as she watches her son pace franticly around the kitchen. "What are you talking about?"

"It's something that Ryan said to me yesterday morning when he was trying to say 'goodbye'," Seth explains as he recalls his friend's solemn words.

_"I'm sorry, Seth. I just want you to know... I didn't have a choice..."_

"He told me he didn't have a choice," Seth explains to his concerned parents. "Why would he say something like that? Of course he had a choice... he had a choice, didn't he?"

"He said that?" Sandy asks, slightly confused. "He said he didn't have a choice?"

"Yeah, he did," Seth replies, worried he's let his friend down. "Do you think he's trying to protect someone?"

"I don't know," Sandy states as he becomes consumed with worry. _Who in the world would he be protecting?, _he asks himself_._ _Why wouldn't he come to me for help?_

* * *

Ryan slowly walks down the hallway to the living room, keeping his arms wrapped tightly around his ribs to lessen the pain and notices AJ is nowhere to be found._ Must be at a bar getting drunk_, Ryan thinks to himself as he looks out the window and sees it's going to be dark soon. He goes into the kitchen and notices his mother's car keys laying on the counter. _I'm in no shape to drive_, he tells himself as he grabs his jacket off the kitchen chair and looks frustratingly down at his broken cell phone laying in the trash. Ryan looks over at the home phone and contemplates calling one of Trey's friends. _I could call Arturo... or maybe Eddie_. He picks up the receiver and places it against his ear but hears no dial tone."Great, the phone's dead," Ryan whispers as he hangs up and puts his jacket on to alleviate his feverish chill. _I'll walk to the hospital_, he thinks to himself as he heads outside into the warm summer night. _It's not that far if I cut through the park_.

* * *

"Honey, who are you calling?" Kirsten asks as she watches her husband diligently search for a phone number.

"I'm going to set up a visitation with Trey," Sandy states, perusing down the long list of numbers he has listed for the area's detention centers as he searches for the California Institution for Men. "We're not going to be able to see him today... it's too late. But, Trey is the key... He'll be able to help us find Ryan... I know it."

"How can you be so sure?" Kirsten asks, uncomfortable with the idea of going to Trey for help. After all, it was Trey's fault Ryan got into trouble in the first place. Kirsten stands in the kitchen and nervously twists her wedding band around her finger as she tries to keep herself from jumping to conclusions about Ryan's brother. _I made that mistake when I first met Ryan_, she thinks to herself. _I don't want to make that same mistake again_.

"It's just a gut feeling," Sandy replies as he finds the number and places the call. "I remember the first time I met Ryan in juvie... I introduced myself... the kid was trying really hard to look tough, but I could see how scared he was just by looking into his eyes," Sandy explains, sighing as he's put on hold. "The first thing Ryan said to me was 'where's my brother'... not 'what's going to happen to me' or 'when can you get me out'... That kid's only concern was what was going to happen to his brother."

Kirsten and Seth remain quiet as they both realize they'd forgotton that Ryan even has a brother... that he and Trey have a whole lifetime of memories together and must share a special bond. Kirsten walks over to Seth and places her arm around him. "It'll be okay, sweetheart... we'll find Ryan," Kirsten assures her son as she desperately tries to convince herself that her words will come true.

"I just need to fill out some paperwork, but we'll be able to see Trey first thing tomorrow morning," Sandy says as he ends his call. "Until then, I'll ask Sam Jennings to dig up information on that disconnected number. Sam's a special investigator at the office and owes me a favor... maybe he'll be able to come up with an address for me."

"I want to help, Dad," Seth pleads as he knows he won't be able to sit around all evening doing nothing to help find his friend.

Sandy sighs and looks over at his wife and son, their distraught expressions adding to his heartache as he tries not to imagine the worse for Ryan, but knowing a task that nevertheless needs to be done. "You and your mother can start calling hospitals and clinics... not just in Chino, but the surrounding areas... Pomona, Ontario, Corona..."

"Do you think he could be in a hospital?" Kirsten asks with concern.

"He's been sick... we can't rule it out," Sandy replies. "It's all we have to go on right now. Hopefully, we'll know more tomorrow after we talk to Trey."

* * *

"Hey, kid! Are you alright?" Tom Forrester asks as he slows down his jogging pace when he notices a teenage boy stumble to the ground and struggle to stand back up. The thirty-five-year-old father of two instinctively goes over to the boy to see if he can help.

"Mmm... fine," Ryan mumbles as his hands clench the dirt... his surroundings swirling around him as he fights to regain his balance.

"Whoa... easy there," Tom says, grabbing the boy and watching all the color drain from the teenager's face as he passes out in his arms. "What the hell are you doing out here in the park at this hour?" Tom asks the unconscious boy as he takes out his cell phone and calls 911. _You should be in the hospital..._


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters of The OC. They all belong to Josh Schwartz.

**A/N:** This takes place, early season one, after Kirsten gets Ryan released from juvie and the Cohen's become Ryan's legal guardians. This story is AU, and I've written Dawn as she was portrayed in "The Pilot" episode. I'm also trying my hand at developing some of my own characters. Just minor roles to hopefully help convey my story.

**Chapter 10**

Kirsten lays awake in bed staring at the ceiling, unable to stop worrying about Ryan. _Where is he? _she asks herself as she glances over at the alarm clock and sees it's close to midnight. _Is he hurt? Could he be in trouble?_ Kirsten sighs and rubs her tired eyes as she tries to sort through her tumultuous thoughts. _Why would Dawn deceive us... why did Ryan tell Seth he didn't have a choice?_

Kirsten painstakingly mulls over all the phone calls she and Seth made earlier in the evening to the area hospitals, turning up nothing... no one had any record of a "Ryan Atwood" being admitted. _Which is a good thing_, she tells herself. _He's not injured... the boy's not so sick that he would need to be in a hospital. _

"Where are you, Ryan? Please... just be alright..." Kirsten sighs softly. "God, please... just let him be alright."

* * *

Dr. Anne Morrison gazes down at the pale teenager laying on the examining table and places her stethoscope upon his bare chest. She closes her eyes as she carefully listens to his strong, steady heartbeat. _Very good_, she thinks to herself as she opens her eyes and observes the bruising around his ribcage. _Not so good_, she corrects herself as she again places the stethoscope upon his chest... this time to listen to his lungs. She frowns as she detects a crackling sound being produced by his shallow breaths, indicating the presence of fluid.

Anne continues to examine her young patient, carefully feeling his ribs to detect if any are broken. Not finding any fractured ribs by palpation, she continues her exam and meticulously searches for needle marks along his arms and down his legs... anywhere an addict would find to shoot up... even looking between his toes. _Nothing... no track marks... no sign of drug use, _Anne notes to herself. _I don't think the boy is homeless... he appears to be well-fed. _Anne observes her patient's overall physical condition, noting the bruising on his right forearm and left side of his face. _Clearly, he's been in a fight or maybe he's been beaten_, she thinks to herself, disheartened by the realization that she may be dealing with yet another case of child abuse and neglect. _If not for the pneumonia, he appears to be a healthy teenage boy._

Anne gently brushes the bangs off the boy's forehead and sighs. "Someone out there must be looking for you," she says aloud in case her young patient decides to become responsive. She tucks an unruly strand of auburn hair behind her ear and pushes her glasses further up on her nose as she glances over and makes a note of the pulse oximeter reading. She sees it's 87 and places the nasal cannula carefully in his nose. "I want to see that number a wee bit higher... mid-nineties would be nice," she says softly in case the teenager is listening. As Anne wraps the plastic tubing of the nasal cannula around her patient's ears, she detects a slight bump on the back of his head. "Maybe you fell and hit your head... is that why you're not responding to my touch?" Anne asks as she places the thermometer in his ear and takes the boy's temperature. "What do you say we get this fever down and you open up those eyes for me," she proposes as she adjusts the dosage of ibuprofen in the IV. Anne gently pulls up the teenager's left eyelid and flashes her pen light, noting the reaction of his pupils. "You've got such beautiful blue eyes," she states as she repeats the same procedure with his right eye. "I guarantee you, dear boy, when you wake up... you'll have every female nurse here at your beck and call."

At age forty-seven, Anne Morrison has been working in the Emergency Room her entire career... the ER is her life. She knows the physical and emotional demands of her work have kept her from a more traditional life of having a husband and kids, but she has no regrets. Anne has been able to save many lives, and she's treated her share of accident victims, gun-shot wounds, assaults and beatings... but when a kid comes into the ER... it's always the kids that really tear her apart inside.

"I want full head and chest x-rays," Anne orders to the nurse, "and let's also do a blood test to see if there's an infection present. I'm pretty certain he has pneumonia, but I need to know if it's bacterial or viral."

"Yes, doctor," the nurse dutifully responds as she places a soft, white sheet over the unconscious boy and prepares to wheel him down to radiology.

Anne walks over to a table and picks up a large plastic bag filled with the boy's clothing. She instinctively begins sorting through the clothes, searching for a wallet... anything that could tell her the identity of her young patient. She discovers a black wallet in the pocket of his jacket and anxiously opens it, hoping to find a clue. _No cash... maybe the boy was mugged_, she thinks to herself as she continues searching through the wallet. She finds a couple of convenience store receipts from a month ago for cigarettes. _He shouldn't be smoking... he shouldn't even be around second-hand smoke in his condition. _Amongst the receipts, she discovers a small photo of a pretty Latino girl and two condoms. Anne flips the picture over and sees the name "Theresa" written on the back. _Well, at least the boy is prepared in case he spends some quality time with Theresa, _she thinks to herself with a wry smile.

Anne places the wallet back in the boy's jacket pocket, disappointed she wasn't able to find a driver's license or even a school ID. She decides to search the other pockets and discovers a crumpled business card. She turns the card over and notices a phone number written on the back. _Sandy Cohen, Public Defender's office... looks like the boy has been in some trouble_, Anne thinks to herself as she tucks the business card in the pocket of her lab coat and makes a mental note to call the number if no one comes soon to take responsibility for her young patient.

* * *

"Hey, honey," Tom Forrester says to his wife as she answers the phone.

"Tom! Where are you?" Jo asks frantically. "I was starting to get worried!"

"I'm at the Chino Valley Medical Center emergency room," Tom replies, cringing as he realizes how that might sound and quickly tries to explain. "But I'm... "

"Oh my god, Tom! Are you alright?" Jo asks as she begins to fear the worst. "Did you injure yourself running? Were you mugged?" she asks, never liking her husband jogging so late at night... always fearful that something bad could happen to him.

"Honey, settle down... I'm fine," Tom assures his distraught wife. "I found a kid... a teenager in the park. He was in a bad way so I called 911." Tom begins pacing back and forth in the waiting room as he struggles to put his thoughts together. "I don't know... there's something familiar about the kid, like I've seen him before," Tom explains, realizing he meets a lot of teenagers teaching ninth grade algebra and coaching the boy's soccer team at Chino High. "Maybe he was in one of my classes... I just can't shake the feeling that I know him."

"Do you think the boy could be a runaway?" Jo asks, unable to control her inquisitive nature. "Does it look like he's been abused?"

Jolene Forrester has worked for the San Bernadino County Child Services Department for the past seven years. Her masters degree in social work has given her the chance to help many kids, but it's the teenagers she's most drawn to helping. Having experienced the loss of her baby brother, a runaway who died of a drug overdose at the tender age of sixteen, she painstakingly dedicates her time to helping teenagers who might otherwise get lost in the system.

"I think the kid's pretty sick," Tom replies. "I thought I would hang around here a little bit longer, you know... see if anyone shows up to claim him. The kid's all alone..."

Jo smiles as she's again reminded of why she fell in love with this soccer-loving math nerd while attending Berkeley twelve years ago. "I'm going to come over there," Jo asserts as she digs through her closet for something more appropriate to wear, realizing she's dressed in sweatpants and a tank top. "Might as well take advantage of your mother visiting," she says as she lays out a pair of casual black slacks and a melon-colored long-sleeve blouse. "Gramma Forrester can watch the kids while we're gone."

"Okay... I'll be here," Tom replies, feeling relieved his wife will be here in case the boy is in need of someone from Child Services. "I got a feeling this kid's going to need all the help he can get."

* * *

The chirping of Sandy's cell phone next to the bed stirs Kirsten from her half-slumber. She glances over at the alarm clock and see's it's close to three in the morning. She notices her husband sound asleep... not even flinching as his cell phone continues to ring. "I'll get it," Kirsten announces to her clueless husband. She knows Sandy's a deep sleeper. _Just like Seth_, she thinks to herself. _Not even an earthquake could wake up those two._

"Hello?" Kirsten asks as she answers her husband's cell phone, not recognizing the number on the caller ID.

"Yes... hello... may I speak with Sandy Cohen?"

"Ummm... sure... one moment please," Kirsten replies, baffled why her husband is receiving a phone call from a woman in the middle of the night.

"Sandy... wake up," Kirsten says in a loud whisper as she places her hand on his shoulder, jostling him gently to try to wake him.

"Hmmmm... what, honey..."

"Phone, Sandy... it's a woman. Should I be concerned?"

"Only if it's Angelina Jolie," Sandy replies with a sleepy grin as he takes the cell phone from his wife. "Hello, this is Sandy Cohen."

"Hello, Mr. Cohen, my name is Dr. Anne Morrison. I work at the Chino Valley Medical Center. I'm very sorry to disturb you at this early hour, but..."

"Ryan! Do you have Ryan?" Sandy interrupts as he suddenly becomes alert and abruptly sits up in bed.

"Ryan? Has someone found Ryan?" Kirsten asks urgently as she watches Sandy place his hand up to silence her so he won't miss anything the doctor tells him.

"Well, we have a boy... a teenager... dark blond hair, blue eyes, athletic build," Anne replies, noting the concern in the man's voice. "He doesn't have any ID on him, but I did find your business card in his jacket pocket. May I ask what your relationship is to the boy?"

"I'm his lawyer," Sandy replies, "and I'm also his legal guardian. Please Dr. Morrison, tell me... is Ryan alright?"

"I'm waiting for the results of some x-rays and blood work to come back..." Anne states briefly, not wanting to reveal any details about her patient's health over the phone. "Mr. Cohen, I'm curious... The phone number on your business card has a Newport Beach area code. If you're the boy's legal guardian, what is he doing out here in Chino in the middle of the night? He's clearly ill and appears to have been beaten."

Sandy's heart sinks as he listens to the doctor's haunting words. _"Clearly ill... beaten..." _Sandy runs his hand through his hair and sighs. "It's a long story, Dr. Morrison, but my wife and I are coming out there right now," Sandy states, trying not to panic as he gets out of bed and starts taking some clothes out of the dresser.

"Very well, come to the emergency department," Anne instructs. "Oh, and one more thing," she adds before hanging up, "does Ryan have any drug allergies? I need to start him on antibiotics as soon as possible."

"He doesn't have any drug allergies that I'm aware of," Sandy replies. "Ryan's last name is Atwood. He's from Chino. I'll bring his Child Services file and proof of guardianship."

"Do you happen to know the name of his doctor?" Anne asks, wanting to find out as much about her young patient as possible.

"I don't think Ryan had a primary care physician when he lived with his mother," Sandy tells the concerned doctor. "I would assume that if the boy ever needed medical attention, he would've gone to a free walk-in clinic."

"Alright, thank you," Anne says. "I'll see what medical records I can dig up."

Sandy ends the call and hurriedly begins getting dressed. "It'll be alright, honey. Ryan's in the hospital but it sounds like he's getting the best of care."

"Is he injured?" Kirsten asks as she quickly changes clothes and goes into the bathroom to brush her teeth. "Seth and I called all the area hospitals. No one had Ryan listed as a patient."

"That's because Ryan doesn't have an ID," Sandy explains as he joins his wife at the bathroom sink. "He has no driver's license and probably doesn't carry around a school ID. The doctor found the business card I gave Ryan when I first got him out of juvie."

"Thank god he kept it," Kirsten states as she splashes cool water on her face and takes a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"Why don't you go and get Seth," Sandy proposes, noticing how worried his wife looks. "I have to get a few documents together... I'll meet you both at the car."

Kirsten scurries down the hall and walks into her son's bedroom. She sees a large pile of blankets in the middle of the bed and hears the slow, soft breathing of a child deep in slumber. "Seth, wake up..." Kirsten whispers as she walks closer to the bed. "Seth, sweetheart..."

"Whoa... wha... what!" Seth blurts out as he promptly sits up in bed and sees his mother staring at him.

"Seth, I have good news. Ryan's been found," Kirsten tells her dazed and confused son. "Get dressed, honey. We're going to Chino."


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters of The OC. They all belong to Josh Schwartz.

**A/N:** This takes place, early season one, after Kirsten gets Ryan released from juvie and the Cohen's become Ryan's legal guardians. This story is AU, and I've written Dawn as she was portrayed in "The Pilot" episode. I'm also trying my hand at developing some of my own characters. Just minor roles to hopefully help convey my story.

I really appreciate the continued feedback and reviews. I've noted that some readers are happy that OC fanfiction is still being written. This show is very new to me. I discovered it a couple of years ago and have watched episodes online and have read oodles of great OC fanfiction on this site. When I watched the show, I immediately fell in love with the Cohen's and Ryan, and was intrigued with their family dynamic. I hope this comes through in my story.

**Chapter 11 **

"So... can you tell me your name?"

"Ryan."

"Alright... tell me, does 'Ryan' have a last name?"

"Atwood."

"Good. So, Ryan Atwood, can you tell me where you are?"

Ryan looks around the room, slowly taking in the strange surroundings. With guarded eyes, he glances down at the needle in his forearm and traces the tubing leading to the IV next to the bed. He notices a large clip on his index finger, then glances up at a monitor displaying numbers that, he assumes, represents his current health status. "Hospital," he answers quietly as he sizes up the lady doctor examining him. _Pretty, like Kirsten... except with darker hair and glasses._

"Very good," Anne replies, happy that the boy's fever is down and the bump on the back of his head hasn't caused any problems with his memory. "Are you experiencing any dizziness?"

"No."

"Blurred vision?"

"No."

"How about nausea?"

"No."

"Alright, any headache?" Anne asks as she takes out her pen light and flashes it into her young patient's eyes.

"Just a small one," Ryan replies, grimacing as he tries to pull away from the intruding bright light.

"Sorry," Anne says as she turns the pen light off and tucks it back in the pocket of her lab coat. "I know that's uncomfortable."

"Excuse me, Dr. Morrison?" a nurse says as she peeks her head into the room.

"Yes, Judy," Anne replies. "What is it?"

"Jolene Forrester from Child Services is here. She would like to speak with you when you're done examining Ryan," Judy explains.

"Alright, I'll be just a few more minutes," Anne answers as she looks back at Ryan and notices the worried expression on the teenager's face. "I'm sure everything will be alright," Anne says, trying to alleviate the boy's anxiety. "I called Mr. Cohen and he's on his way here."

"You called Sandy?" Ryan asks, confused as to how the doctor would know to call the Cohen's.

"Yes, I hope that's alright," Anne replies. "You had no identification on you. I found Mr. Cohen's business card in your jacket pocket and called him in hopes of finding out your name. Turns out he's more than just your lawyer."

Ryan stares down at the soft, white blanket and begins to fiddle with a loose thread. He bites his lower lip as he tries to figure out which is going to be worse; talking to someone from Child Services or facing Sandy. He soon comes to the realization that he will probably have to do both.

Anne senses the boy's uneasiness and begins to wonder if calling Sandy Cohen was the right thing to do. For all she knows, he could be the reason the boy has ended up in her care. "Ryan, do you understand why Mrs. Forrester is here?"

Ryan remains silent as he continues to tug at the errant thread. It seems like a silly question to him. _I'm covered in bruises_, he thinks to himself. _Of course someone from Child Services would get involved._

"Mrs. Forrester will want to talk to you. We need to know how you got these bruises and why you were in the park in the middle of the night when you're suffering from pneumonia," Anne explains, intrigued with how quiet the boy can remain. "Please keep in mind that we have your best interest at heart. We just want to help you."

_That's what they all say_, Ryan muses as he quickly wipes the smirk off his face. _They always say they want to help, but they usually just end up making things worse. _"I can take care of myself," Ryan mumbles quietly to himself... so quietly that the doctor doesn't hear him.

"Ryan, is there anything you would like to tell me before I leave?" Anne asks, hoping the boy will open up to her.

"No," Ryan replies, fearful that if he tells anyone about AJ, they'll send him back to live with the Cohen's. Ryan begins to feel the anxiety creep up inside him as he desperately attempts to suppress his cough. He loses the battle with his lungs and begins coughing uncontrollably.

Anne quickly presses the "call button" for the nurse and holds her young patient, trying to keep him from moving around too much and aggravating his bruised ribcage as he sits up in the bed and continues to cough incessantly.

Another nurse comes running into the room, diligently answering the doctor's page.

"Melanie, I want you to give Ryan a dose of guaifenesin with codeine for his cough."

"Yes, Dr. Morrison," Melanie replies. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes, I want you and Judy to check his monitor every fifteen minutes," Anne instructs. "Let me know immediately if his oxygen level drops below ninety."

"Yes, doctor," Melanie complies as she quickly walks down the hallway to retrieve the medicine.

Anne adjusts the tubing of the nasal cannula around Ryan's ears as his coughing begins to subside. "Judy and Melanie are two of the best ER nurses I've ever worked with," Anne says soothingly as she helps Ryan lay back down on the bed. "You're in very good hands so let them do their jobs. I'll return to check on you in a little while," Anne assures the boy as she gently brushes his bangs off his forehead.

Ryan watches the doctor leave the room and sighs. He knows the task that lies ahead of him is not going to be fun. _I should have just stayed at the house instead of trying to walk to the hospital_, Ryan berates himself. _Now, I've made a mess of everything..._

* * *

"Ryan?" Dawn asks wearily as she stumbles down the hallway and into the kitchen. "Ryan, baby... are you here?"

Dawn looks around the kitchen and notices her son's jacket is missing. "Baby, where are you?" she asks as she attempts to see the time, only to find the hands of the clock blurred and painful to look at. "You better not be out screwin' what's-her-name... Theresa," she growls under her breath. "That girl's just gonna get you in a heap of trouble one of these days..."

Dawn sighs and sits down at the kitchen table, wondering where her son could be. "You better be out lookin' for a job," she says aloud, even though she knows no one is listening. Dawn places her hands on the sides of her face and begins to rub her temples, trying to quell her excruciating headache. "I need money, baby..."

_You better be out lookin' for a job..._

* * *

"Hello, nurse!" Sandy calls out urgently as he tries to catch his breath after running from the car into the ER waiting room. "We're here to see Ryan Atwood. He's being treated by Dr. Anne Morrison."

"Oh, you must be the Cohen's," Judy states with a warm smile, happy that Ryan will have someone he knows with him. "Let me page Dr. Morrison. I believe she's with Jolene Forrester from Child Services, but I know she's anxious to talk with you."

"Child Services?" Sandy asks, concerned that a social worker would be involved.

Judy notices the alarmed expression on the man's face. "Ryan has some injuries that Mrs. Forrester is investigating," Judy explains to the concerned family. "It was actually Tom Forrester, Jolene's husband, who found Ryan in the park and called the paramedics." Judy finds herself intrigued by this family and wonders how the boy has ended up here at the Chino Medical Center... sick and covered in bruises.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cohen? I'm Dr. Morrison," Anne states as she walks briskly into the waiting area and shakes hands with Sandy and Kirsten.

"Dr. Morrison, it's a pleasure to meet you," Sandy states earnestly. "This is my wife, Kirsten, and my son, Seth."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Anne says with a gracious smile. "Why don't you follow me... we can go someplace more private to talk."

"When can we see Ryan?" Seth asks, anxious to see his friend and really in no mood to talk in private.

"The cough medicine has made Ryan a little drowsy so he's asleep right now," Anne explains to the somewhat lanky but good-looking teenager. "Why don't you sit with Ryan while I speak to your parents. He's in room number three right down this hall," Anne says, pointing her finger down the aisle to show the boy which way to go.

Seth quickly scurries down the hallway, expertly dodging orderlies, carts and gurnies as if he was on his skateboard. He immediately stops at room number three and takes a deep breath. He becomes startled when the door opens and a pretty nurse comes walking out.

"Hello, can I help you?" Melanie asks the wide-eyed teenager standing before her.

"Hi, I'm here to see Ryan," Seth replies.

"And you are..."

"Seth Cohen," Seth answers emphatically. "Pleased to make your acquaintance Miss..."

Melanie smiles at the teenager and decides to play along. "Melanie," she states as she walks back into the room, beckoning Seth to follow.

Seth walks into the small room and notices all the tubes and monitors... flashing numbers and beeping sounds he knows absolutely nothing about.

Melanie notices the worried expression on the teenager's face. "He's doing very well," she says to try to alleviate the boy's anxiety. "You can stay with Ryan but keep in mind he does need to sleep. The more rest he gets, the sooner he can go home," Melanie instructs as she leaves the room.

Seth pulls a chair up next to the bed and sits down. His right leg starts bouncing up and down as he sits uncomfortably in silence... only the sound of the monitor beeping and occasional bustling noises in the hallway keep his head from exploding due to the lack of external verbal stimulation.

"So... I think Marissa really likes you," Seth says quietly, knowing no one is listening but having the need to talk anyways. "She made you a new cd and brought it over to the house yesterday morning. She made me promise that when we found you, I would give it to you." Seth reaches into his jacket pocket and takes out his cell phone. "I should let her know that you're alright," Seth says as he searches his contact list, thankful he added the girl's number. "Maybe I should text her... you know, in case she's with that bone-headed boyfriend of hers."

_found ryan. in hospital but ok. hope 2 b home soon._

Seth pushes the "send" button, closes the phone and begins to place it back in his jacket pocket when he suddenly hears a chiming sound. He quickly opens his phone to look at the reply message.

:-)

Seth can't help but smile when he sees Marissa's reply. "Oh yeah, she definitely likes you..."

* * *

Sandy and Kirsten continue to follow Dr. Morrison, hoping to be able to see Ryan after finding out about his condition. They notice a slightly younger couple, in their early to mid-thirties, standing at the end of the hall.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cohen," Anne says, "this is Tom and Jolene Forrester. Tom found Ryan in the park and called 911... his wife, Jolene, is here from Child Services."

"We're so grateful you found Ryan," Sandy says earnestly as he shakes Tom's hand. "We've been so worried about him... not knowing where he was..."

"I'm glad I was restless and decided to go out for a late night jog," Tom replies as it suddenly occurs to him where he knows the teenager from. "Ryan Atwood! I knew that name rang a bell," Tom says as he runs his fingers through his thick, brown hair.

"You know Ryan?" Kirsten asks, curious to find out anything she can about the boy's past.

"I teach ninth grade algebra at Chino High," Tom explains to the attentive couple. "I remember... Ryan was in my eighth hour class... last period of the day," Tom says as he recalls the quiet, introspective boy. "The kid was smart... damn smart, you know? He'd get really good scores on tests, but the kid rarely came to class... didn't hand in homework... it was frustrating as hell!"

"So what did you do?" Sandy asks, knowing how much potential Ryan possesses... if only the kid believed it.

"Well, I also coach the boy's soccer team," Tom continues, happy to share his past experience of Ryan with the Cohen's. "I remember asking him to stay after class one day when he did decide to show up." Tom leans against the drab-colored wall and folds his arms across his chest as he continues to relate his memory. "I asked Ryan if he would like to try out for the soccer team. The kid looked athletic, and I thought... if I could get him involved in an after-school activity, maybe... just maybe, he would show up for my class."

"So, did he get on the soccer team?" Kirsten asks, anxious to know how involved Ryan was in school activities.

"No, he said he couldn't try out for soccer," Tom says, remembering how disappointed he was when the boy declined his offer. "He said he had to work... the kid had to work!" Tom says in disbelief. "What fifteen-year-old kid has to work so much that he can't even try out for the soccer team?"

"Well, maybe he'll be interested in playing soccer this fall," Sandy says, knowing that the kid will benefit from getting involved in after-school activities. "Harbor has a pretty good soccer team." _There's no way he's going to be working during the school year_, Sandy thinks to himself.

"Well, I should be going. I need to get home and relieve my mother of babysitting duties," Tom announces as he extends his hand to Sandy and Kirsten. "It was very nice meeting you both... I hope Ryan will be alright." Tom turns to his wife and asks, "Do you know how much longer you'll be? The kids will want to know."

"I should be home later this afternoon," Jo replies. "I still need to speak with Ryan when he wakes up and write up my report."

"Alright, honey, don't be too long," Tom says as he gives his wife a gentle kiss on her cheek and leaves.

"Why don't we step inside this room to talk. It seems to be free at the moment," Anne says as she directs Sandy, Kirsten and Jolene into the small office.

"Dr. Morrison, please... is Ryan going to be alright?" Kirsten asks, wanting to know the severity of the boy's condition and to see him as soon as possible.

"Please... have a seat," Anne offers as she gets her notes in order. Anne clears her throat, never really feeling completely comfortable dealing with the family members. She would much rather be with her patient... tending to his needs and making sure he's alright. "When paramedics brought Ryan into the ER a few hours ago, he was unconscious and had an elevated temperature of 104.8F."

Kirsten catches her breath and winces slightly when she hears how high the boy's fever was. _He told me he would take more Tylenol_, she thinks to herself. _Why didn't he take something to alleviate his fever?_

"I proceeded to examine Ryan," Anne says, trying to remain neutral. She still doesn't know who these people are or if they can even be trusted. What she does know is that they're the boy's legal guardians, so they will have a say in regards to his treatment. "When I listened to Ryan's breathing, I detected fluid in his lungs," Anne states, cringing as she utters her words... knowing how scary that would sound to a layperson.

"Fluid in his lungs?" Kirsten asks, trying desperately not to become overwhelmed with worry.

"The chest x-ray showed pneumonia in the left lung. Blood tests confirmed streptococcus pneumoniae... it's the most common form of bacterial pneumonia and highly treatable.

Kirsten takes Sandy's hand in hers in hopes of allaying her anxiety.

"As soon as we started Ryan on amoxicillin and ibuprofin, he's made incredible strides," Anne continues. "He was awake earlier and really the only thing we're trying to do now is manage his cough.

"When will we be able to take him home?" Sandy asks as he gently squeezes Kirsten's hand.

"Well, I've kept Ryan under observation here," Anne explains to the worried couple. "I'll know more in the next few hours... but if Ryan's fever remains down and his 'pulse ox' stays over ninety-five, then there's no reason why he won't be able to go home with you and recuperate." Anne glances over at Jolene Forrester and quickly adds, "Of course, Mrs. Forrester needs to finish her investigation and find out why Ryan has bruising on his face, right arm and left side of his ribcage."

"When Ryan was in juvie last week, he was in a fight... he sustained bruising on the left side of his ribcage," Sandy explains, hoping Jolene Forrester will research the medical files and see the boy received medical care for his injury.

"Yes, I noted bruising on his ribcage that appeared to be from a week ago," Anne says, "but, there are fresh contusions... I would say... sustained in the last twenty-four hours."

"Mr. and Mrs. Cohen, I'm only trying to look out for Ryan's best interest," Jolene interjects, not wanting the family to become defensive and then unwilling to work with her. "I'm not the bad guy here. Someone has beaten this boy and I need to find out who... I need your full cooperation."

"Of course," Sandy agrees, understanding how the system works as he glances over at Kirsten and sees the worried look in her eyes. "Mrs. Forrester, I've brought the Child Services file that I have on Ryan," Sandy says as he offers a manilla folder to Jolene. "You may find it helpful, but I'll need it back," Sandy explains. "I'm still the boy's lawyer as well as his legal guardian."

Jolene accepts the file from Sandy and smiles warmly. "Thank you," she says, appreciating the family's cooperation. "I'll take a look at this and come by Ryan's room later... I'll still need to talk with him."

Sandy watches Jolene Forrester leave the small office, then directs his attention back to the doctor. "Dr. Morrison, Ryan's had a cold but we never thought it would turn into something as serious as pneumonia," Sandy says, wanting to find out how they could have missed the signs the boy was so sick.

"Ryan most likely contracted pneumonia because he wasn't able to breathe normally due to the bruising of his ribcage," Anne explains, finding herself liking this family more and more and perplexed by how something like this could have happened. "The boy was probably trying to stifle his coughing... that along with his smoking and immune system being compromised by his cold..."

"Ryan doesn't smoke," Kirsten interrupts. "I mean he did, but we don't allow smoking in the house... so he quit a couple of weeks ago when he came to live with us."

"Then he's been around smokers because his clothing reeked of smoke," Anne explains to the confused couple.

"Dawn," Sandy sighs under his breath.

"Who?" Anne asks, wanting to find out as much information as she can so she doesn't jump to any conclusions with regards to this family.

"His mother... Dawn," Sandy explains, his head lowered as he begins to fear the worst. "I've made a terrible mistake." Sandy places both of his hands on the sides of his face and lets out a deep sigh. "Dr. Morrison, please... can my wife and I see Ryan now?"

"Yes, of course... please follow me," Anne replies, concerned that the situation with her young patient may be more involved than she initially thought.

Sandy and Kirsten follow Dr. Morrison down the hallway towards room number three.

"Sandy, what is it?" Kirsten whispers quietly to her husband, observing the worried look on his face as they briskly walk down the hall. "Are we going to lose Ryan?" she asks, her voice quivering with just the thought of losing custody of the boy. "Is Child Services going to take him away from us?"

Sandy abruptly stops, turns and faces his distraught wife. "Honey... it's a possibility..."

"No, Sandy!" Kirsten cries out. "They can't take him away from us!"

Sandy quickly places his arms around his wife to offer her comfort. "Honey, it's just a possibility... but I believe that if we cooperate and work with Child Services, then everything will be alright."

"Oh god, Sandy... we can't lose him... they can't take him away from us!" Kirsten bemoans as she seeks comfort within her husband's embrace.

"I know sweetheart," Sandy says soothingly, desperately wishing he could turn the clock back to Sunday morning. He would have handled the situation with Ryan completely different. _If they take him away from us_, _it'll be all my fault,_ Sandy thinks to himself. _I should have never let him go..._


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters of The OC. They all belong to Josh Schwartz.

**A/N:** This takes place, early season one, after Kirsten gets Ryan released from juvie and the Cohen's become Ryan's legal guardians. This story is AU, and I've written Dawn as she was portrayed in "The Pilot" episode. I'm also trying my hand at developing some of my own characters. Just minor roles to hopefully help convey my story.

**Chapter 12**

Anne stands outside room number three as she waits patiently for Sandy and Kirsten to finish their private conversation. She understands how upsetting it can be, having Child Services investigate your family and fearing someone you love could be taken away. She has seen it happen plenty of times before, and it's never a pretty picture. As the Cohen's walk up to the room, Anne can sense Kirsten has been crying. _I don't see how Jolene Forrester will decide to take Ryan away from this family_, Anne thinks to herself. _It's clear they care deeply for the boy_.

Sandy, Kirsten and Anne quietly walk into the room and notice Seth sitting next to the bed, his right leg bouncing nervously up and down as he casually leafs through an old "People" magazine.

"So, how's he been... has he woken up yet?" Sandy asks his son as Kirsten swiftly moves over to the other side of the bed and peers down at the pale, sleeping boy.

"He's just been typical 'Ryan'," Seth replies as he glances over at his friend. "There hasn't been a 'peep' out of him."

Anne smiles and makes a mental note that the boy is normally quiet around people... and it wasn't just her.

Kirsten gasps as she observes the bruising on Ryan's face and arm. _He didn't have those bruises Sunday morning_, she thinks to herself. "Dr. Morrison, will Ryan be waking up soon?" Kirsten asks, desperately wanting the boy to tell them what happened.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he slept another couple of hours," Anne explains, feeling three pairs of eyes glued to her as she speaks. "The cough medicine has codeine in it and usually causes drowsiness, especially in young people. Ryan has to be exhausted do to the lack of sleep he's probably experienced the last couple of days, so I feel the best thing we can do is let the boy sleep. The more rest he gets, the sooner he'll heal."

Kirsten gently strokes the back of Ryan's hand as she continues to wonder what the boy has endured since she last saw him.

"I'll keep him under observation for the remainder of the afternoon, but if his condition worsens, he'll have to be admitted," Anne explains to the concerned family. "It's a slow day in the ER, but I need to check on a couple of other patients. I'll be back in a little while... hopefully Ryan will be awake by then."

Sandy, Kirsten and Seth watch as the doctor leaves the room, then turn their attention back over to Ryan.

"Who could have done this to him?" Kirsten asks, knowing that question is on all their minds. "How could Dawn let this happen?"

"We'll know more when Ryan wakes up, honey," Sandy assures his wife as he glances down at his watch and sighs. "I need to get over to the prison and see Trey," Sandy says has he places his hand on his son's shoulder. "Stay here with Ryan, okay?"

"But, Dad... we've found Ryan," Seth states, not understanding why his father still wants to visit Trey.

"I know, but Trey needs to know what has happened to his brother," Sandy explains. "I don't feel comfortable telling him over the phone... this is really something I should tell him in person."

Seth immediately understands and takes a quick glance over at his mother. "Mom, you should go with Dad," Seth says, even though he knows she'll most likely be reluctant to leave Ryan. "You told me last night you wanted to meet Ryan's brother. You need to go..."

"I don't know... I don't think I can leave him," Kirsten sighs softly as she gently brushes the bangs off Ryan's forehead, relieved the boy doesn't feel as warm as he did Sunday afternoon... when she was saying 'goodbye' to him.

"Mom, you heard the doctor. Ryan's going to be in dreamland for the next couple of hours. If he wakes up while you're gone, I'll let him know you're visiting Trey and that you'll be back soon. I promise, I'll call you."

"Honey, you need to decide. The sooner we see Trey, the sooner we can get back here to Ryan," Sandy says as he looks at his watch again. "The prison's not far from here... we shouldn't be gone for more than an hour."

"Alright," Kirsten answers, still uncomfortable with leaving the boy. "Seth, if Ryan wakes up, you make sure he knows we're visiting Trey and we'll be back soon, okay?"

"Understood," Seth answers as he glances up at the clock and sees it's almost time for a nurse to do another monitor check. "I've got this... me, Judy and Melanie. We've got Ryan covered."

* * *

Jolene Forrester sits quietly by herself in the cafeteria, picking at a blueberry muffin and sipping a cup of hot coffee as she painstakingly reads through the files she has on "Ryan Atwood".

_Sixteen-years-old, abusive father, alcoholic mother... both father and brother incarcerated... father for armed robbery... brother for car theft... _

Jolene lets out a deep sigh and runs her fingers through her long, reddish-brown hair. She pulls her unruly mane back and secures it with a green-colored twistband she had wrapped around her wrist.

_Boy prone to getting into fights... anger management issues... _

Jolene rubs the back of her neck as she turns the page and continues reading.

_Arrested for stealing a car with brother... first offense... Public Defender, Sandy Cohen, gets boy released and is placed back in mother's custody. _

"Interesting..." Jolene mumbles to herself as she takes another sip of her coffee and continues to read the files.

_Hospital records show years of abuse... bruises... broken bones_... _Recently abandoned by mother_...

"My god, this kid's been through a lot," Jolene says under her breath as she gently rubs her tired eyes, realizing no amount of coffee is going to make up for her lack of sleep.

_Boy sent back to juvie in connection with a model home fire... determined to be an accident... Sandy and Kirsten Cohen become boy's legal guardians..._

Jolene closes the files and glances up at the clock. "Hopefully the boy is awake now," she says to no one in particular as she tosses her garbage in the bin and grabs her purse. "I need to find out how this kid ended up here in Chino, sick and battered, when he should have been in Newport, safe and sound, with the Cohen's."

* * *

Sandy pulls into the visitor's lot of the California Institution for Men, parks the car and turns off the ignition. He glances over at Kirsten and notices how uneasy she looks. "Honey, everything will be alright," Sandy assures his wife. "Trey needs to know what's happened to his brother and maybe he'll be able to help us understand Ryan a little better... you know, help us figure out why the kid was so adamant to go back to Dawn."

"You're right, Sandy," Kirsten says quietly. "It's just that..."

"It's just what, sweetheart," Sandy says as he leans in and takes ahold of his wife's slender hand.

"It was just a little over a week ago when Seth and I came up here to visit Ryan in juvie," Kirsten says, her voice quivering slightly as she remembers that day vividly. "All the commotion, the noise and the fight..." Kirsten takes a deep breath and sighs. "Watching Ryan get beaten by that hoodlum... I thought that kid was going to kill him, Sandy," Kirsten says, quickly wiping a small tear from her eye as she desperately tries to keep her emotions in check.

"This won't be anything like juvie," Sandy states calmly. "Juvie can be like an overcrowded zoo. You put a lot of angry kids all together in one place, who aren't used to authority or discipline... sometimes it can end up in utter chaos," Sandy explains, giving a gentle squeeze to Kirsten's hand. "Trey's in minimum security... it'll be a lot different from juvie... trust me."

Kirsten glances over at Sandy and smiles warmly. "You always know what to say, don't you," Kirsten says, appreciating her husband's soothing words.

"Always," Sandy says with a wide grin as he places a loving kiss on the back of Kirsten's hand. "Come on... let's go meet Ryan's brother."

* * *

"Seth?" Ryan asks as he slowly opens his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, you're awake," Seth says quietly. "I'm just sitting here catching up on these wonderfully out-of-date People magazines... Why do you think I'm here, silly!"

Ryan struggles to sit up in bed but quickly lays back down, exhausted from just moving.

"Let me call the nurse," Seth says as he leans over the bed and presses the "call button". "Someone needs to know you're awake."

"Is everything alright?" Judy asks with urgency as she runs into the room, concerned that something is wrong.

"Ryan's awake," Seth replies to the pretty nurse. "I thought someone should know."

"Oh, that's great!" Judy says with a beaming smile. "How are you feeling, Ryan?"

"Tired."

"Well, that's the cough medicine," Judy explains as she presses the button on the remote to raise the upper half of the bed. "Here, let's have you sit up a little," she says as she adjusts the pillow behind Ryan's head, making sure the boy is as comfortable as possible. "I'll get you some juice."

"Is everything alright?" Melanie asks as she quickly walks into the room and sees the commotion surrounding the young patient.

"Ryan's awake," Seth replies to the other pretty nurse.

"Wonderful!" Melanie exclaims. "I'll let Dr. Morrison know right away."

Seth watches the two nurses leave the room and sighs. "How the hell can you be so damn lucky."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ryan asks, confused since he's the one laying in a hospital bed, not feeling all that great, and knowing that some woman from Child Services will probably be in to talk to him soon.

"When you're in the hospital, you get two nurses who look like contestants straight out of the Miss Newport Beach Beauty Pageant," Seth explains as he walks over to the table and ditches the old magazines. "Your doctor's pretty damn hot, too."

Ryan smiles as he realizes how much he's missed his friend's banter.

"When I was in the ER a couple of years ago, after I broke my wrist from falling off my skateboard, I got nurse Ratched and a doctor who looked like the muppet 'Animal' from Sesame Street," Seth bemoans as he returns to Ryan's bedside and sits back down in the chair. "And, I'm pretty sure the doctor was a woman... at least I think it... she... was a woman."

"Ouch..." Ryan says, empathizing with his friend.

"Yeah, ouch..."

"Where's Sandy and Kirsten?" Ryan asks as he suddenly realizes he hasn't seen them around.

"They're visiting Trey, but they should be back soon."

"They're visiting Trey?" Ryan asks confused. "Why are they visiting my brother?"

"Well, they originally were going to see Trey this morning to try to find out where the heck you were," Seth explains. "Since we've found you, they felt it best to tell him what has happened to you in person."

"What do you mean 'found me'," Ryan asks, becoming more confused. "I didn't know I was lost."

"It's a long story so I'll just give you the gist," Seth says as he clears his throat and takes in a deep breath. "Marissa came over yesterday morning with a new cd she made for you since the other one got destroyed in the fire. She and I drove out to Chino to give it to you, but the address your mom gave us was wrong. I tried calling your cell but nada... no ringy... no voicemail... nothing. I called the number your mom gave us but that was disconnected. I, of course, remained completely calm... but Marissa was freaking out, let me tell ya."

"Uh, huh," Ryan mumbles under his breath.

"Since Marissa and I were already in Chino, we decided to swing by Flo's to see if your mom was working," Seth says as he stands up and starts pacing around the room. "You know, the service at that restaurant is excellent and the hostess..."

"Seth..."

"Oh right... so we talked to the manager and it turned out Dawn was fired Sunday night because she showed up to work drunk and spilled hot coffee all over a cust..." Seth immediately stops talking when he notices the pained expression on his friend's face. "Sorry, it's just that we were really worried about you... not being able to get ahold of you to see if you were okay."

Ryan stares down at the blanket and diligently searches for the loose thread he was tugging on earlier. "I'm sorry you went through all that," Ryan says quietly. "I didn't know my mom gave you the wrong address..."

Both boys stop talking when they hear a soft knock on the door.

"Hello?" Dr. Morrison says as she peeks her head in the room, feeling bad having to interrupt the teenager's conversation. "Ryan, do you remember me? I'm Dr. Morrison," Anne says as she walks over to the bed, anxious to examine the boy and note any improvement in his health.

"Yeah, I remember," Ryan replies softly.

"How are you feeling?" Anne asks as she takes out her stethoscope and proceeds to listen to her patient's lungs.

"I'm fine... just tired," Ryan replies as he looks closely at the doctor, relieved that she bears no resemblance whatsoever to a shaggy muppet.

Anne places her stethoscope around the back of her neck and smiles warmly at the boy. "You seem to be doing very well on the amoxicillin and ibuprofen," Anne explains as her smile slowly fades, knowing what she needs to tell the boy next will probably not be good news to him. "Ryan... Mrs. Forrester from Child Services is ready to talk with you now," Anne explains matter-of-factly as she searches for any tell-tale signs the boy may be uncomfortable with the situation.

"Okay," Ryan states, knowing the sooner he talks with her, the sooner it will be over.

"Alright, I'll let Mrs. Forrester know you're ready to speak with her," Anne says as she starts walking towards the door.

"Whoa... wait!" Seth says urgently. "Shouldn't my mom and dad be here with Ryan when Mrs. Forrester talks to him?"

"Mrs. Forrester needs to first speak with Ryan alone, then she'll talk with your parents," Anne explains. "You'll need to wait out in the hall or go back to the waiting room. There's also a cafeteria in the main building if you want to get something to eat."

Seth looks over at his friend and can see he looks worried. "I'll be right outside here in the hallway. Just holler if you need me," Seth tells Ryan in hopes that will help allay his friend's anxiety.

Ryan gives Seth a half-grin, appreciating his friend's concern. "It'll be alright Seth... this isn't the first time I've had to talk with someone from Child Services."

Seth relunctantly leaves the room and notices Mrs. Forrester at the end of the hall speaking with Dr. Morrison. Seth quickly takes out his cell phone and calls his parents. When the phone goes directly to voicemail, he realizes they are probably already at the prison and had to check their personal belongings before visiting Trey.

"Mom... Dad... you need to get back here. Ryan's awake and that evil woman from Child Services is going to talk to him... like any minute now..." Seth sighs in frustration as he leaves his parents a voice message, wishing now he hadn't talked his mother into going to visit Trey. "Just... come back soon. I think Ryan's going to need you..."


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters of The OC. They all belong to Josh Schwartz.

**A/N:** This takes place, early season one, after Kirsten gets Ryan released from juvie and the Cohen's become Ryan's legal guardians. This story is AU, and I've written Dawn as she was portrayed in "The Pilot" episode. I'm also trying my hand at developing some of my own characters. Just minor roles to hopefully help convey my story.

**Chapter 13**

The loud buzzing noise signaling that the door is opening startles Kirsten as she and Sandy walk further into the detention center. As they near the visitor's area, Kirsten wraps her arms around herself and tries to remain calm. She looks warily at the surroundings as she continues to follow her husband down the hallway. _Sandy's right_, she thinks to herself. _It is a lot less chaotic here... at least in minimum security._

"I really wish we could have brought the cell phone in with us," Kirsten says to her husband as they continue to walk down the long, drab-colored corridor. "What if Seth tries calling us?"

"Honey, I told you... we're not allowed to bring cell phones into the prison," Sandy explains to his worried wife. "If Seth calls us, he'll leave a message. But, you heard the doctor... Ryan won't be waking up for at least another couple of hours."

Sandy and Kirsten walk up to the guard standing outside the door to the visitor's room. "Hi, we're here to see Trey Atwood," Sandy says to the physically imposing man.

"Atwood, huh?" the guard replies gruffly as he opens the door. "Hear he's got a younger brother... Probably won't be long before that kid ends up in here too... heh, heh..." the guard chuckles. He quickly wipes the grin off his face when he realizes he's the only one amused by his own comment. "Have a nice visit."

Sandy and Kirsten step into the large room and look around at the inmates when they notice a young man sitting at a corner table smoking a cigarette. Since no one else in the room even remotely comes close to resembling Ryan, they make the assumption that the young man sitting in the corner must be Trey.

"Hello, Trey?" Sandy asks, hoping they've chosen the right person. "I'm Sandy Cohen and this is my wife, Kirsten."

"Well, well... I finally get to meet my little brother's guardian angels," Trey says as he takes a deep drag from his cigarette and observes the good-looking couple standing before him. "I must say, I was a little surprised when I got your 'visitor request' yesterday," Trey states as he studies Kirsten, noting how nervous she looks. _She's definitely way out of her comfort zone_, Trey thinks to himself. _She's probably used to a Newport Beach country club, not a men's correctional facility in Chino._

Sandy sits down at the table across from Trey and gestures Kirsten to do the same.

"So, what do I owe this cozy, little visit. Please, don't tell me my baby brother has screwed up and you're lookin' to ditch him. I'd take the kid but, as you can see, I'm kinda stuck in here for awhile," Trey says as he gestures towards the room, showing Sandy and Kirsten he's in no position to take care of his younger brother.

"Actually, Trey, we're here to let you know that Ryan is in the hospital," Sandy explains solemnly, not knowing how the older brother will react to the news.

"Say what? Ryan's in the hospital?" Trey asks, sitting up in his chair as genuine concern suddenly takes over. "What the hell happened? Is he gonna be alright? So help me, if you've laid one hand on my baby brother I'll kick your sorry ass... I mean it... Ryan's been through enough shit!"

"Trey, Ryan has pneumonia," Sandy quickly explains, touched by how protective the young man is of his sibling.

"Sorry, it's just that..." Trey sighs and takes another drag of his cigarette, not really caring if the smoke makes his visitors uncomfortable. "When I was told you were takin' Ryan in, I was relieved. See, I feel responsible for gettin' the kid in trouble when I showed him how to steal that car. I was drunk and being totally stupid... Ryan deserves a second chance," Trey says, tamping out his cigarette as he leans in towards Sandy and folds his hands in front of himself on the table. "So tell me, how the hell did my brother get so sick?"

"It's a long story, Trey, but I want you to know Ryan means the world to us," Sandy explains, hoping Trey will be understanding and give them some insight into his brother's behavior the past couple of days.

"Okay, my brother means a lot to you good folks," Trey says as he lights up another cigarette and slowly exhales the smoke through his nostrils. "But, you haven't answered my question. How the fuckin' hell did Ryan end up so sick?"

Kirsten cringes at the foul-mouthed young man and wonders if Ryan speaks that way when she's not around.

Sandy clears his throat as he contemplates how best to tell Trey what a horrible mistake he made trusting Dawn. "Your mother called us out-of-the-blue early Saturday afternoon," Sandy starts to explain. "She wanted to see Ryan, so we invited her over to our place for dinner."

"Aw, shit... I wish I could've seen that!" Trey exclaims, chuckling at the thought of his mother visiting this family who, he assumes, lives in a mansion in some posh, gated community. "That would have been so fuckin' entertaining!"

"Trey, your mother was actually quite pleasant," Kirsten explains, not really understanding why she's defending the woman. "She told us she was renting a place in Chino, waitressing at Flo's and attending AA meetings..."

"She said that?" Trey interrupts, not believing what he's hearing. "Dawn told you she was goin' to AA meetings?" Trey starts laughing as he runs his fingers through his light brown hair. "Man... she really pulled one over on you!" The smile suddenly disappears from the young man's face as he realizes what has just happened. "Oh no... shit, no," Trey mumbles as he shifts uncomfortably in his chair.

"What? What's wrong?" Sandy asks, concerned with Trey's sudden change in demeanor.

"I screwed up, Mr. Cohen," Trey says, his voice laden with guilt. "Dawn was here not too long ago... she was lookin' for Ryan. She seemed, I don't know... desperate..." Trey sits back in his chair, folds his arms across his body and lowers his head. "I know Dawn abandoned Ryan... sold everything they had and just took off to Reno." Trey glances up at Sandy and Kirsten looking for a reaction, anything that would give him an inkling as to what they're thinking. "She lost it all... I mean she lost EVERYTHING in less than a day at the craps table... stupid damn bitch..."

Kirsten's heart aches as she listens to how the young man describes his own mother. _I pray Seth never regards me in that way_, she thinks to herself.

"Your mother was here?" Sandy asks, intrigued with the timing of Dawn's visit.

"Yeah, and I told her Ryan was livin' with you," Trey says, realizing the mistake he made giving his mother that information. "Mr. and Mrs. Cohen, I'm sorry... I should have never told my mom where Ryan was living."

* * *

Ryan takes a sip of the apple juice nurse Judy brought him as he looks around the room and wonders how he ended up here in the hospital. The last thing he remembers was walking through the park and some man asking him if he was alright... then everything went black.

A soft knock on the door interrupts Ryan's reverie.

"Hello?" Jolene says as she peeks her head inside the room.

Ryan quickly sits up a little straighter as he watches the woman enter the room.

"Hi, Ryan, I'm Jolene Forrester from Child Services," Jolene says in a firm, but kind, voice. She observes the boy laying in the bed; the bruising on his face, the pale complexion from being sick and the wary look in his eyes... distrusting eyes that have seen too much hardship and felt too much pain.

Ryan continues to cautiously scrutinize the woman as she stands next to his bed and opens up a large file.

"Ryan, do you understand why I'm here talking with you today?" Jolene asks, noticing the boy roll his eyes and berating herself for asking such an obvious question.

When the boy doesn't acknowledge her query, Jolene realizes the teenager will, most likely, not be forthcoming. _Dr. Morrison is right_, Jolene thinks to herself. _He is a quiet one_.

"Ryan, can you tell me how you got those bruises?" Jolene asks, gesturing towards his face and arm as she sits down in the chair next to the bed.

"I got in a fight," Ryan replies quietly.

"A fight..." Jolene repeats as she makes a note in the file. "With whom did you get in a fight with?"

"Some guys."

"Some guys... can you be more specific?" Jolene asks, trying to read the boy to determine whether or not he's being truthful.

"Just some guys," Ryan says again as he looks down at the clip attached to his index finger and wonders how such a seemingly simple apparatus can read the oxygen level in his blood.

"Okay, you got into a fight with some guys," Jolene iterates, knowing that statement is most likely false.

_Boy is vague, not making eye contact_. _Appears to distrust others_... Jolene writes in her notes.

"Ryan, I'm a little confused as to how you ended up in the park last night," Jolene continues as she observes the boy staring down at his hand. "Chino is a long way from Newport..."

"It's not that far..." Ryan interrupts, not agreeing with the social worker's last remark.

"You're right, it's not that far away," Jolene corrects herself, "but it seems far when you're so sick that you pass out in a park in the middle of the night. Why weren't you home with the Cohen's in Newport?"

Heavy silence fills the air as Jolene sits patiently waiting for the teenager to reply. She sighs deeply when she realizes the boy seems intent on remaining uncommunicative.

"It's a simple question, Ryan... how did you end up here in Chino? The Cohen's are your legal guardians. They're responsible for you..."

"I can take care of myself," Ryan mumbles quietly.

"Well sorry, but I disagree," Jolene interjects. "If my husband didn't find you in the park when he did, things could have been a lot worse."

Ryan looks over at Jolene as he tries to remember the man who helped him in the park. "That was your husband?"

"Yes, Tom Forrester. Maybe you remember him because he remembers you," Jolene says with a warm smile, happy the boy is at least talking. "You were in his freshman algebra class."

"Mr. Forrester... I remember him. He was a really good teacher."

"I'll tell him you said that," Jolene says earnestly. "He'll appreciate it."

Ryan lowers his head and wonders how many more questions the social worker plans to ask him. His mind starts to drift as he envisions the Cohen's visiting his brother. _I hope Trey doesn't tell Sandy and Kirsten anything too personal_, Ryan thinks to himself. _The last thing I need is for them to start feeling sorry for me._

"Ryan, you need to tell me," Jolene states firmly as she leans in towards the bed, trying desperately to make eye contact with the boy. "Why are you here in Chino, sick with pneumonia and covered in bruises?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Ryan says as he tries to turn over on his side, wincing as the pain of his bruised ribcage envelops him. "I'm really tired... I don't want to talk anymore..."

Jolene watches as the boy struggles to turn away from her, preferring to endure the pain of laying on his side rather then facing her to answer a few simple questions. "Alright Ryan," Jolene sighs in defeat. "Why don't you get some rest... we can talk more later."

Jolene stands up and walks towards the door. She turns around, takes one last look at the boy and sighs. _I hope the Cohen's will be more forthcoming_, Jolene thinks to herself. _This boy is definitely hiding something, and I'm not leaving here until I find out what it is..._

* * *

"Trey, it's not your fault," Sandy says, feeling that he himself is most to blame for Ryan's current predicament. "Ryan came to us Sunday morning and out-of-blue told us he wanted to go back to Chino and live with Dawn."

"Really? Ryan said that?" Trey asks, confused why his brother would want to live in Chino instead of with the Cohen's.

"We were shocked," Sandy continues. "We thought he was happy living with us... he and our son, Seth, were getting along great." Sandy leans back in his chair and runs his hands through his hair as he thinks back to Sunday morning. "Ryan was adamant... he told us he hated living in Newport and wanted to go back home with his mother. He practically pleaded with us, so I..."

"So... you what?"

"I let him go..."

"Damn..." Trey sighs as he snuffs out his cigarette and curses his mother under his breath.

"I really thought Dawn had gotten her act together and was making an effort to change," Sandy says, trying to justify the decision he made more for himself than for Trey. "But, it seems clear now that she's reverted back to her old ways."

"She also gave us a false address even though she knew we were planning on visiting Ryan this weekend," Kirsten adds, recalling how upset Seth was yesterday morning when he couldn't locate his friend.

"She probably just thought your were being nice in front of Ryan," Trey explains. "Knowing Dawn, she figured you'd forget about the kid in a few days... ya know, happy to get him out of your hair."

"Trey, I've made a terrible mistake," Sandy admits as he leans in towards the young man, needing to make a connection... come to the understanding that he still has his brother's best interest at heart. "We came here today not only to tell you that Ryan is in the hospital but also to try to figure out who could have hurt him."

"Ryan is hurt? Was he beaten?" Trey asks, becoming more and more frustrated with being in the position to do nothing to help his younger brother.

"Would Dawn physically hurt Ryan?" Sandy asks, hoping Trey can help fill in some blanks.

"Not enough to put him in the hospital," Trey replies. "She's slapped him on a few occasions... gotten a little rough with him. AJ's the one who's always treated the kid like his own personal punching bag."

Both Sandy and Kirsten wince as they listen to how nonchalant Trey speaks when describing his brother's past experience with Dawn's abusive boyfriend.

"Your mother told us she was no longer seeing AJ," Kirsten explains, wondering if Dawn could have a new boyfriend.

"She was probably lying about that, too," Trey states, rubbing his temples as he feels a headache slowly emerging. "She and AJ are most likely 'shackin' up' together. That's why she gave you the wrong address."

"Well, do you happen to know AJ's last name?" Sandy asks, hoping it will lead him to Dawn.

"Nah, sorry... don't know it," Trey answers regretfully. "I did hear Ryan refer to him one time as 'asshole jerk', but I don't think that would be listed in the phonebook."

Sandy sighs with disappointment as he hopes his friend from work, Sam Jennings, is having some luck tracing the disconnected phone number and finding out Dawn's address. "Trey, can you think of any reason why your mother would be so selfish as to take Ryan away from us and put him back in harms way?"

"Well, like I said earlier, Dawn drank and gambled everything away in Reno," Trey says as he glances up at the clock and sees the visiting hour will be over soon. "She probably just needs the kid to work and help pay the bills. Ryan's been doin' that for years."

"Ryan did say that Dawn needed him," Kirsten states as she thinks back to their conversation from a couple of days ago.

"But I don't think my brother would give up living with you guys just to help Dawn out with her finances," Trey contends as he grabs his pack of cigarettes and places them back in the pocket of his orange, prison-issued jumpsuit. "She had to have said something... threatened him maybe... I don't know," Trey says frustrated.

"We thought Ryan might be protecting someone, but maybe she threatened him because he told our son that he didn't have a choice," Sandy explains.

"Well, even if she did threaten Ryan, I don't think he'd care what she'd do to him. Dawn must've threatened someone he cares about," Trey reasons, standing up from the table as he sees the guard gesture his head towards the clock. "Sorry, I really wish I could've been more help."

"You've been a great help," Sandy says as he acknowledges the fact their visit is coming to an end. "At least we have more of an understanding about what happened with Dawn and her possible motive to get Ryan back."

"I really appreciate you both comin' here today to tell me about my brother," Trey says earnestly. "I know you didn't have to... you could've just called."

"A phone call just didn't seem appropriate," Sandy says as he shakes Trey's hand. "We're glad we met you and please, take care of yourself. You're not going to be in here forever."

"I will," Trey says as he walks towards the guard. He stops suddenly and turns back to face Sandy and Kirsten. "Will you uh... could you tell my brother that I um... ya know, that I..."

"We'll let Ryan know that you're thinking of him," Sandy says with a reassuring smile. "I'm sure it will mean a lot to him."

"Thanks," Trey says as the guard places handcuffs around the young man's wrists and leads him out of the room.

"Well, that was enlightening," Sandy says to Kirsten, putting his arm around her shoulder as they start walking back to the car.

"I'm really glad I came with," Kirsten acknowledges, feeling she's beginning to understand Ryan just a little bit better. "Trey seems to really care about Ryan... I'm glad I met him."

Sandy smiles and places an affectionate kiss upon Kirsten's head. "I'm happy to hear you say that," he says as he unlocks the car and opens the passenger side door for his wife.

Sandy starts the car as Kirsten retrieves their cell phone from the glove compartment. She notices a "missed call" and "voicemail" alert and quickly listens to the message.

"Honey? What's wrong?" Sandy asks as he notices the color drain from his wife's face.

"Seth called," Kirsten replies, her voice trembling with anxiety. "Ryan's awake, and Mrs. Forrester is talking to him. Oh god, Sandy, we have to get back! We have to be with Ryan!"

"Settle down, sweetheart," Sandy says soothingly. "It's not unusual for the social worker to talk to the child first. We'll be back to the hospital in twenty minutes. Most likely, Mrs. Forrester will want to talk to us after she's talked with Ryan."

"I just don't want to lose him, Sandy," Kirsten sighs as she closes the cell phone and wraps her arms tightly around herself.

"We're not going to lose him," Sandy assures his wife. _Not if I can help it_, Sandy thinks to himself as he pulls into traffic and heads back towards the hospital. _I need to convince Mrs. Forrester that Ryan should stay with us. If that boy has any chance of a future... he needs to come home with us._


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters of The OC. They all belong to Josh Schwartz.

**A/N:** This takes place, early season one, after Kirsten gets Ryan released from juvie and the Cohen's become Ryan's legal guardians. This story is AU, and I've written Dawn as she was portrayed in "The Pilot" episode. I'm also trying my hand at developing some of my own characters. Just minor roles to hopefully help convey my story.

**Chapter 14**

Dawn sits at the kitchen table vigorously rubbing her temples as she desperately wills her headache to go away. She plops three aspirin in her mouth, washes them down with a gulp of vodka and suddenly gets jolted by a loud knock at the front door.

"That you, Ryan?" Dawn calls out as she goes to answer the door. "Did you lock yourself out, baby? I should give you a key to the house... oh, it's you," Dawn says disappointedly as she opens the front door.

"Well, it's nice to see you too, sis" Lenny says sarcastically as he steps into the small, unkempt house.

"What are ya doin' here, Lenny?" Dawn asks as she gingerly makes her way back into the kitchen, really in no mood for a social visit.

"I just wanted to find out what happened with Ryan," Lenny states as he lights up a cigarette and offers his sister a smoke. "Were you able to find him?"

"Yeah, I found him," Dawn replies as she accepts the cigarette from her brother.

"And..."

"And what?" Dawn snaps.

"Did Ryan agree to come back home with you?"

"Of course he came home. My baby realized this is where he belongs," Dawn says, gesturing at the meager surroundings with a shaky hand. "Why are you so interested?"

"Well, after you left my office the other day, I got to thinkin'," Lenny states as he starts pacing around the kitchen. "It's been too long since I've seen Ryan or for that matter, Trey... I just thought if my nephew was here, I could pay him a much overdo visit."

"Well, ain't that just sweet," Dawn says derisively. "Uncle Lenny's got a hankerin' to visit his nephew. Why are you all of a sudden lookin' to bond with my son? Ryan's done just fine without you messin' in his life," Dawn snaps as she pours herself a glass of vodka.

"Damn it, Dawn, why the hell are you drinkin' again?" Lenny asks, exasperated by his sister's behavior. "Didn't I tell you if you stayed clean you'd be able to get custody of Ryan back?"

"Yeah, well... easier said than done," Dawn snarls under her breath as she makes a mocking toast with her drink towards her brother. "As for Trey, if you wanna see him, he's rotting in jail just like his father! I'm sure he'd love a visit from his dear ol' Uncle Lenny!"

Lenny looks around the tiny house and notices empty beer cans strewn across the living room floor. "Dawn, I hope you're not letting Ryan drink," Lenny admonishes. "You know the kid's on probation. If he goes out drunk and gets caught, he'll be thrown back into juvie."

"Oh, relax Lenny... I'm not lettin' my kid drink," Dawn says as she starts picking up the empty beer cans and tossing them into the garbage. "They're AJ's..." _ The lazy slob_, she thinks to herself.

"Perfect... way to go, sis! That guy is a colossal screw-up, you know that, right? He's a deadbeat asshole of a boyfriend who seems to derive some sadistic pleasure in beatin' your own kid!" Lenny exclaims in disgust. "Tell me, how long did it take for that jerk to throw a punch at Ryan?"

"Ryan's got a mouth on him, Lenny! I swear that kid tries to rile up AJ on purpose," Dawn complains, defending her worthless boyfriend. "Then AJ just loses it, ya know? What am I supposed to do?"

_Not see him anymore_, Lenny thinks to himself, knowing that his words would just fall on deaf ears.

Lenny starts walking down the hallway towards the bedrooms. "Ryan? You here?" he asks as he walks into a small room, assuming it's probably his nephew's.

"He isn't here, Lenny!" Dawn cries out, frustrated with her brother's intrusion.

Lenny walks further into the bedroom and glances around at the surroundings. He lets out a small gasp as he picks up a bed pillow and sees it's stained with blood. _What happened here?_ he thinks to himself as worry begins to take over. _What the hell has happened to my nephew?_

* * *

"Mom! Dad! There you are," Seth says anxiously as he jumps out of his chair when he sees his parents enter the waiting room. "Mrs. Forrester has been looking for you."

"How's Ryan?" Sandy asks, concerned that Seth isn't with his friend.

"He's tired, I guess... well, that's what I was told. After Mrs. Forrester talked to him, he told the nurse he didn't want any more visitors," Seth explains dejectedly. "I was sent out here to wait. Guess they didn't like me loitering around in the hallway."

"Alright, don't worry son," Sandy says as he places a reassuring hand on Seth's shoulder. "Ryan is still very ill... he's going to get tired easily. Dr. Morrison did say he needs lots of rest."

"Where's Mrs. Forrester now?" Kirsten asks, desperately wanting to find out how her conversation with Ryan went.

"I don't know... she told me she had some phone calls to make and that she would come back here when she was done," Seth explains as he looks around the room for the social worker.

"Well, then... we should probably wait here," Sandy says as he sits down to gather his thoughts.

Kirsten and Seth sit down next to Sandy, both fearing that the upcoming "talk" with Mrs. Forrester may be more like an interrogation than a pleasant, friendly chat.

"So... how was your visit with Trey?" Seth asks his parents, desperate to occupy his mind with something other than the possibility he could lose his friend. "What is he like? Is he anything like Ryan?"

"Well, let's just say they're both male and they share the same last name," Sandy replies as he contemplates the questions Mrs. Forrester will probably ask.

"That alike, huh," Seth states, intrigued that two brothers can be so different. "Hey, it's kind of like me and Ryan, well... except Ryan's not really my brother but more like an adopted brother... still, me and Ryan could be considered brothers."

"Mr. and Mrs. Cohen... you're back," Jolene says, anxious to speak with the family and hoping they'll shed some light on the situation with Ryan.

Sandy, Kirsten and Seth immediately stand up as the social worker rapidly approaches.

"Mrs. Forrester, we're very anxious to find out how your talk with Ryan went," Sandy states, trying to keep his own level of anxiety in check.

"Ryan doesn't talk much," Jolene says, still frustrated with not being able to get the boy to open up to her. "When he did talk, he was vague... and I don't think it was due to not being able to remember the events of the past twenty-four hours."

"Trying to get Ryan to express his feelings and say what's on his mind can be a little like pulling teeth," Sandy says, knowing first-hand how much patience it takes when trying to talk with the boy.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cohen, there are a couple of questions I really do need to ask," Jolene says, hoping this family will cooperate with her. "Do you have any idea how Ryan ended up in the park last night? I'm also curious why he's in the hospital here in Chino. I understand he has pneumonia, but since you're his legal guardians and you reside in Newport, I would expect Ryan to be at Hoag."

Sandy clears his throat as he prepares to explain what has happened over the past couple of days. "Ryan's mother called us early Saturday afternoon. She wanted to see her son, so I invited her to our home for dinner."

"Yeah, that was one heck of a dinner," Seth states with a sarcastic tone to his voice.

"What do you mean?," Jolene asks, intrigued with getting the teenager's point of view.

"It's just that... all during dinner, you guys were so focused on Dawn that you never paid any attention to Ryan," Seth explains to his parents, trying to keep his voice from shaking as he describes the awkward evening.

"How was Ryan behaving?" Jolene asks, wanting the boy to elaborate even more.

"Ryan looked, well... distraught, I don't know... he kept his head down throughout practically the entire dinner," Seth explains as he remembers watching his friend emotionally retreat in the presence of his mother. "He barely even ate anything... he just sat there, rearranging his food..."

"You're right, Seth," Sandy says in agreement. "Your mother and I were only focused on Dawn. We should have paid more attention to Ryan."

"Alright, Mrs. Atwood joined you for a family dinner. But, how did Ryan end up here?" Jolene asks, still not understanding how the boy ended up in Chino.

"The next day, Ryan told us he wanted to go back and live with his mother," Sandy explains. "He begged us... I was so afraid he would run away again and we wouldn't be able to find him..."

"So you just let the boy move back home with his mother?" Jolene asks, surprised that the lawyer would allow such a thing, especially with his knowledge of the boy's volatile past.

"We were going to keep a close eye on him," Sandy continues. "I gave him a cell phone and Dawn gave us her address... if there was even the slightest hint of neglect, I was going to bring Ryan back to Newport."

"But, then we found out Dawn deceived us," Kirsten adds. "She gave us the wrong address and her phone number was disconnected. We couldn't even reach Ryan on the cell phone we gave him."

"Yeah... Dawn sure did give an Oscar-worthy performance Saturday night," Seth pipes in.

"We now feel that Dawn may have threatened Ryan in some way," Sandy explains. "We think he's trying to protect someone, but we have no idea who that person could be."

"That's one of the reasons why we went to visit Ryan's brother," Kirsten adds. "We thought that maybe he might know something... that he might be able to help."

"Mr. and Mrs. Cohen, do you feel you could have made a mistake in becoming Ryan's legal guardians?" Jolene asks, the serious tone of her voice sending chills down their spines. "Having one teenager is usually more than enough for most parents to handle... having two boys in the house..."

"No, you're wrong," Kirsten interrupts. "Ryan's a good boy... he just needs some stability and a family who cares about him."

"Mrs. Cohen, believe me... I understand," Jolene sympathizes. "But... and please don't take this the wrong way... my only concern is the boy down that hallway," Jolene states as she points her finger towards room number three.

"Mrs. Forrester, I have made a terrible mistake. I should have never let Ryan leave," Sandy laments. "And I... we will do whatever it takes to rectify this situation."

"Alright, fair enough," Jolene says, appreciating that the family is cooperating with her. "I think it's time you and your wife join me in another talk with Ryan."

"What about me?" Seth asks, not liking being left out.

"I'm sorry, but I can only have your parents involved in this discussion," Jolene responds, intrigued with how much the teenager seems to care about someone he's known only a couple of weeks.

"Why don't you go down to the cafeteria and get something to eat," Sandy suggests as he hands his son a ten dollar bill. "I don't think you've eaten anything all day."

"Alright, but promise me you'll let me know as soon as you're done talking to Ryan," Seth states as he reluctantly starts walking out of the waiting room.

"We'll let you know the minute we're done," Sandy assures his dejected-looking son.

"Why don't you follow me," Jolene says, hoping she's doing the right thing by having the Cohen's speak to the boy. "I'm not sure how happy Ryan will be to see me again, but he's clearly hiding something... possibly protecting someone..." she states as they all stop outside Ryan's room. "Maybe with the three of us, we'll be able to find out what is going on."

* * *

"Dawn, just how badly did AJ beat Ryan?" Lenny asks with urgency as he walks back into the kitchen.

"I dunno... don't really remember..."

"You don't remember? Jesus, Dawn... you passed out drunk, didn't you," Lenny says loathingly as he grabs the phone book off the top of the refrigerator. "How are you supposed to take care of your kid if you can't even take care of yourself!"

"Who are you calling?" Dawn asks when she notices her brother take out his cell phone.

"The hospital," Lenny answers. "I found blood on Ryan's bed pillow. Did it ever occur to you that the kid could really be hurt?"

"Well, how the hell could he get to the hospital? I didn't take him there," Dawn reasons.

"I don't know, Dawn. But, since you clearly have no idea where your kid is, it won't hurt to see if he's in the hospital." Lenny finds the number to the Chino Valley Medical Center and places the call. As the line rings on the other end, he glances over at his sister and sighs. "Lay off the booze, Dawn. You've had enough."

"Shut up, Lenny... I'll decide when I've had enough," Dawn spits back, sick and tired of people telling her what to do.

_"Chino Valley Medical Center, how may I help you?" _

"Yes, I'm looking for my nephew and was wondering if he's been admitted to your hospital," Lenny says in his most respectable, professional-sounding voice. "He's sixteen... his name is Ryan Atwood."

_"One moment, please."_

Lenny is immediately placed on hold and waits impatiently as he endures having to listen to excrutiatingly bad music.

_"Sir, your nephew is in the Emergency Department. Let me transfer you to the ER desk."_

"Thanks," Lenny says as he ends the call, knowing that he wouldn't be able to get any information on his nephew's health over the phone.

"So? What did you find out?" Dawn asks as she snuffs out her cigarette and places the cap back on the bottle of vodka. "Is Ryan in the hospital?"

"Yeah, he is Dawn... he's in the emergency room."

Dawn quickly grabs her car keys and starts walking towards the front door.

"Where the hell are you goin'?" Lenny asks, knowing his sister's nerves are frazzled and is probably in no condition to drive.

"I'm goin' to the hospital, Lenny! I'm gonna get my kid!" Dawn shouts at the top of her lungs as she starts walking out the door. "I gotta feelin' the Cohen's are behind this and there is no way in hell they're gettin' my goddamn kid!"


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters of The OC. They all belong to Josh Schwartz.

**A/N:** This takes place, early season one, after Kirsten gets Ryan released from juvie and the Cohen's become Ryan's legal guardians. This story is AU, and I've written Dawn as she was portrayed in "The Pilot" episode. I'm also trying my hand at developing some of my own characters. Just minor roles to hopefully help convey my story.

**Chapter 15**

Jolene knocks softly as she slowly opens the door, peeking her head in the room to make sure it's okay to enter. She notices nurse Judy updating Ryan's chart and observes the boy laying slightly over on his side, curled up in a ball.

"Excuse me, nurse," Jolene says quietly. "Would it be alright to visit with Ryan now?"

Judy glances over at the withdrawn teenager and sighs. "You can visit with Ryan, but please keep in mind he tires easily. Dr. Morrison has been very optimistic with Ryan's response to his treatment. We don't want to see him experience any setbacks."

"Understood," Jolene states as she, Sandy and Kirsten enter the room as the nurse leaves, quietly closing the door behind her.

"Ryan?" Kirsten asks as she swiftly walks over to the far side of the bed where the boy is facing. "Sweetheart, everything's going to be alright," Kirsten says as she gently brushes his bangs off his forehead. "You need to talk to us, Ryan. We're here for you... please believe that."

Ryan slowly turns over on his back and looks up at Kirsten... then warily glances over at Sandy and the social worker.

Kirsten presses the button to raise the upper half of the bed so Ryan is in a sitting position and attentively adjusts the pillows behind his head.

"Ryan, I know that Dr. Morrison is going to want to release you soon," Jolene explains to the guarded boy. "I'm in a quandary here. I need to determine where you should go when the doctor does, in fact, release you. I would like to hear your thoughts on where you would like to live."

"I want to go to a group home," Ryan states somberly, his voice devoid of emotion; his expression dour.

"What? No Ryan, I don't understand... please help me understand!" Sandy pleads as he rushes over and sits down on the bed next to the boy. "First, you run away because you didn't want to go to a group home. Then, after Kirsten and I become your legal guardians, you didn't want me to continue looking for your mother," Sandy explains, trying to sort out the events of the past two weeks. "Then your mother comes back and you tell us... no, you begged us... to let you go back with her to Chino. Clearly she's not capable of taking care of you, so now you want to go to a group home?"

Jolene takes a couple of steps back and fades into the corner. She wants to watch this family interact, and she's hoping they'll forget she's even in the room.

Tears well up in Ryan's eyes as he stares down at the white blanket, desperately wanting to feel nothing at all.

Sandy takes ahold of Ryan's hand and squeezes it gently. "Ryan, talk to me kid. Please... we know you're hiding something... we know your mother said something to you Saturday night." Sandy waits for the boy to respond, but silence lingers in the air. "Did your mother threaten you?" Sandy asks, knowing that Dawn is probably behind all of this. "Maybe she threatened someone else... someone you care about?" Sandy again waits for a response, but is only answered with silence. "Ryan, are you protecting someone? Are you afraid that someone will get hurt if you don't live with your mom?"

Ryan feels the anguish and frustration rise up inside him as he pulls his hand from Sandy's grasp and tightly clenches the blanket.

"Ryan, please! You have to talk to us!" Sandy pleads, trying desperately to get through to the boy that they're here to help him. "Who are you protecting! Whoever the hell it is, he's just not worth it!"

"YOU! I'M PROTECTING YOU!" Ryan cries out, looking up at Sandy as tears stream down his face. "You don't understand... I'm not worth it... my mom, she..." Ryan's voice quivers as he quickly wipes the tears from his eyes. He lowers his head and shields his face with his hand, not wanting Sandy and Kirsten to see him cry.

Sandy places his hand on Ryan's shoulder hoping it will help settle the boy down. "Alright... everything's going to be alright. Take a deep breath, Ryan."

Ryan tries to take a deep breath but immediately begins to cough. He wraps his arms around his ribcage, desperate to ease the stabbing pain he inflicts upon himself with each convulsive breath.

Sandy instinctively takes Ryan in his arms and holds him, trying to calm him down and keep him from moving around too much. Kirsten gently runs her fingers through his soft, blond hair as they both wait patiently for the distraught boy to regain his composure.

"It's alright, kid," Sandy whispers in Ryan's ear. "We're here for you... me, Kirsten and Seth... we're a family."

Sandy feels the boy begin to relax in his arms and slowly releases him as Kirsten takes a kleenex and gently wipes the tears off his face.

Sandy places his hand under Ryan's chin and lifts his head slightly, just enough to make eye contact. "Ryan, tell me what you and your mother talked about Saturday night after dinner." Sandy senses the boy retreat... recoiling from his seemingly simple request. Sandy sighs as he realizes just how much he's asking of this boy... asking him to reveal something that pains him so much he's willing to return to a life of abuse and neglect.

Kirsten sits down on the bed across from her husband, wanting to help in any way she can. "Ryan, it's alright sweetheart," she says reassuringly as she takes the boy's hand into hers. "Please talk to us... you'll feel better if you just talk to us."

Ryan lowers his head and watches as Kirsten traces small circles with her finger on the back of his hand. He concentrates on the hypnotic motion and soon gives in to her soothing touch.

"My mom told me..." Ryan says softly, hesitating as he desperately searches for the right words. "She told me if I didn't go back to Chino with her..."

"It's alright, sweetheart," Kirsten says softly. "Take your time."

Ryan swallows as he continues to concentrate on the circling motion of Kirsten's finger. "She told me if I didn't go back home with her, she was going to go to the police and file charges against Sandy," Ryan blurts out as he looks up at his guardian, noting his confused but concerned expression.

"Charges... what charges?" Sandy asks, perplexed at what crime Dawn could possibly accuse him of committing.

"She was going to tell them that the only reason..." Ryan tries to swallow again, but his throat is bone dry. "That the only reason you brought me home with you was because..." Ryan looks back down as tears well up in his eyes, recalling his mother's spiteful words.

"Go on, Ryan..." Sandy urges. "Tell them what?"

"That the only reason you took me in is because you want something from me," Ryan explains as he begins to feel sick to his stomach.

"Want something from you," Sandy repeats aloud, now even more confused than he was a minute ago. "What am I suppose to want from you?"

"She was going to accuse you of..." Ryan takes a deep breath and swallows as he fights the nausea creeping up inside him. "She was going to accuse you of liking boys... that it's the only reason you would ever want anything to do with me... it's the only reason you brought me home with you."

"Oh, my god..." Sandy gasps, finally realizing what the boy has been trying to tell him. "Ryan, why didn't you say something? Why didn't you tell me? You know I would never do anything like that to you... I would never, ever hurt you."

"It wouldn't have mattered, don't you see?" Ryan asks, trying to get his point across. "My mom was going to spread horrible... vicious rumors!"

"But her accusations would have been lies," Sandy explains. "You're mother can't hurt me... not with lies."

"You're wrong... the truth wouldn't have mattered!" Ryan laments as he unconsciously squeezes Kirsten's hand, searching for strength. "People love to gossip... They would always be whispering behind your back," Ryan explains as he holds on even tighter to Kirsten's hand, needing her to remain close to him... desperately wanting a mother to care for him. "I've only been in Newport a couple of weeks and I've already heard more dirt on Mr. Cooper's financial problems to last me a lifetime! I couldn't let that happen to you... to your family. I'm not worth losing your reputation, respect and maybe even your job... I'm just not worth it!"

Sandy feels his eyes fill with tears as he watches the young boy struggle with his anguish.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Ryan announces, desperately looking around the room and wondering if he could make it into the bathroom in time.

Kirsten quickly grabs the emesis basin and places it under Ryan's chin. She instinctively holds him in her arms as he heaves the sour apple juice into the basin... his weak body convulsing as he continues to throw up nothing... only disgust and revulsion for his mother's behavior... loathing himself for being the cause of it all.

"It's alright, sweetheart... everything's going to be alright," Kirsten whispers, gently rubbing his back as she waits for the boy to finish. Sandy quickly gets a glass of water and hands it to Ryan, noting the boy's pallor and hoping this ordeal hasn't caused a setback to his recovery.

Sandy sits back down on the bed and sighs. "Ryan, do you remember when Kirsten and I told you we wanted to become your legal guardians?

Ryan nods his head "yes" as he slowly takes a sip of the soothing, cool water.

"It wasn't just something we decided to do on a whim," Sandy explains, thinking back to the long conversations he and Kirsten had concerning the teenager's past, present and future. "We talked for days... we even sat up at night talking, neither one of us being able to sleep. We tried to come up with reasons why we shouldn't become your legal guardians," Sandy says as he takes ahold of Ryan's hand, urging the boy to look at him. He smiles warmly as Ryan glances up and looks at him straight in the eye. "We couldn't come up with a single, solitary reason not to have you be a part of our family. We could only come up with positive reasons... how everyone would benefit... not just you... but me, Kirsten and Seth."

"But, my mom is going to..."

"Don't you worry about that... you let me handle your mother," Sandy assures the worried teenager. "I'm the parent... let me do my job. I've had sixteen years experience and come highly recommended... you can ask Seth," Sandy says with a playful grin, hoping to ease the boy's anxiety.

Ryan feels himself start to relax as he finds comfort in Sandy's words.

"We're a family, Ryan. Families stick together... through good times and bad times," Sandy says as he gently squeezes the boy's hand. "You are a very important part of our family."

"Ahem..." Jolene clears her throat as she tries to find a discreet way to join in the conversation.

Sandy, Kirsten and Ryan immediately look up at the social worker, having forgotten she was even in the room.

"Mrs. Forrester... please, let me explain," Sandy pleads, not knowing how she will react to Ryan's disclosure.

"Relax, Mr. Cohen... I think I've heard enough," Jolene says as she steps up to the foot of the bed. "I need to have a few minutes alone with Ryan..."

"Mrs. Forrester, please..." Kirsten begs, not wanting to leave the boy's side.

"I just need to ask Ryan a couple of questions in private," Jolene explains to the worried mother. "Why don't you and your husband find Dr. Morrison. I'm sure she'll want to check on Ryan one last time before releasing him."

"Come on, honey," Sandy says as he extends his hand to his wife, knowing what the social worker needs to ask the boy privately. "Let's go talk to the doctor and find Seth. The kid's probably going crazy right about now."

Kirsten bends down and gently kisses Ryan on the top of his head as she reluctantly takes her husband's hand and leaves the room.

Jolene closes the door, then walks back over to Ryan's bedside and sits down in the chair. "Ryan, I just have a couple of more questions I need to ask you," Jolene says, hoping the boy won't close himself off again.

Ryan sits up a little straighter, wondering what the social worker still needs to ask him.

Jolene looks intently into the boy's eyes and asks, "Ryan, do you feel safe with Mr. Cohen?"

"Mr. Cohen's done nothing wrong..."

"Ryan, that's not what I asked," Jolene says, only interested in knowing how the boy feels. "I'm asking about you." Jolene notices the boy flinch slightly in response to her mild scolding. She immediately softens the tone of her voice and asks again, "Do you feel safe with Mr. Cohen?"

"Yes."

"Alright, now... do you understand that as your legal guardians, Mr. and Mrs. Cohen are responsible for your safety and well-being, just as if you are their own child?"

"But, I'm not their..."

"Ryan, please... just answer the question," Jolene coaxes, trying to keep her voice low and calm. "Do you understand that they are responsible for your safety and well-being."

"Yes."

"Okay, so tell me, if you're not feeling well... let's say you're coming down with a cold or flu... who do you go to for help?"

Ryan bites down on his lower lip as he contemplates the social worker's question. "Sandy and Kirsten."

"Alright, let's say you've been hurt... maybe injured playing on the school soccer team... who do you tell?"

"Sandy and Kirsten."

"Okay... and, if you're having problems at school... maybe having difficulty keeping up with a class... who do you inform?"

"Sandy and Kirsten."

"Very good," Jolene says approvingly. "And, let's say you're having girlfriend troubles, who do you talk to?"

"Seth."

Jolene smiles at the boy's last answer, feeling he's finally understanding that he's not alone... he doesn't have to take care of everything all by himself.

Alright, Ryan... I just have one more question, and please, you must be completely honest... Do you still want to go and live at a group home?"

Ryan glances up at Jolene and looks directly into her eyes. "No... I want to live with the Cohen's."

"Alright, thank you for your honesty," Jolene says, smiling warmly at the teenager. As she begins to stand up, Jolene hears a woman out in the hallway yelling at the top of her lungs and watches what little color is left suddenly drain from the boy's face.

"I wanna see my kid! You got no right keepin' me from my own goddamn kid!" Dawn shouts as she marches down the hallway. "RYAN!"

Jolene opens the door to find out what the commotion is all about. She sees Sandy, Kirsten and Seth come running frantically from the other end of the hall. Suddenly she comes face to face with a woman, hysterical and clearly drunk.

"Get the hell out of my way!" Dawn yells as she pushes Jolene out of the doorway. "Come on, Ryan... we're goin' home!" Dawn orders as she rips the nasal cannula off of his face and begins to undo his hospital gown. "Get dressed... I'm takin' you home!"

"Mom, no!" Ryan cries out. "Stop... you're hurting me!"

"I'm hurting you?" Dawn asks in disbelief. "What the hell are you doin' in the hospital! You know we don't got insurance! We can't afford no goddamn hospital!"

Sandy, Kirsten and Seth come running into the room, aghast at the sight of Dawn attempting to wrestle her sick son out of bed.

"Leave him alone!" Kirsten orders, running over to the distraught boy, trying to shield him from his own mother.

"Get the hell away from my kid!" Dawn spits out as she rips the adhesive from his forearm and attempts to remove the IV. "What is it with you people and my kid, anyway!"

"Dawn, you're hurting him!" Kirsten cries out, placing her hand over the boy's arm to secure the IV as she attempts to cover him with the blanket.

"Oh, now I get it..." Dawn says with a fake laugh. "Here, I thought it was just Sandy tryin' to screw around with my kid."

"Mom, stop it!" Ryan pleads as the room begins to spin. He finds himself holding onto Kirsten and praying she won't let go of him.

"I've seen the way you're constantly touchin' my kid," Dawn says to Kirsten and she watches her son retreat further into the woman's arms. "What... your husband ain't keepin' you happy? You need a sixteen-year-old boy to keep you satisfied?"

"Alright, that's enough!" Sandy cries out as he marches over to Dawn and grabs her arm.

"Let go of me!" Dawn orders. "You got no right..."

"I'm getting Security," Jolene announces as she starts walking towards the door.

"No! I've got this," Sandy firmly states as he starts dragging Dawn out of the room. "Seth, you and your mother stay here with Ryan. Mrs. Forrester, please find Dr. Morrison so she can make sure Ryan's alright," Sandy advises, concerned that the boy's health has been compromised. "Dawn, you're coming with me. Let's go!"

"Let go of me! You're hurting my arm... LET GO!" Dawn wails as she's dragged out of the room.

Sandy ignores Dawn as he leads her past a group of stunned, speechless nurses and into the small, vacant office and shuts the door. "Sit down!" he orders, seething with anger and frustration.

"You can't do this! I'm gonna go the police," Dawn threatens as she takes out a pack of cigarettes and attempts to light up a smoke. "You ain't gettin' my kid!"

"Damn it, Dawn!" Sandy curses as he grabs the pack of cigarettes from her shaking hands. "This is a hospital! You can't smoke in a hospital!" he lectures as he crushes the pack in his hands and hurls it across the room.

"You're not gettin' my kid, do you hear me?" Dawn snarls as she watches the lawyer destroy a perfectly good pack of cigarettes. "When I get through with you, you're gonna wish you never met him!"

"Your threats mean nothing, Dawn. Ryan told us everything," Sandy says, taking a deep breath as he tries to regain his composure. "So, here's how this is going to work. First thing tomorrow morning, I'm going to get a restraining order against you and AJ."

"What! You can't do that!"

"Watch me. You have messed with the wrong person," Sandy warns, his voice low and calm as he sends his chilling message to Dawn. "If you or AJ come within fifty feet of Ryan, I'll have you charged with coercion, assault, child endangerment, child abuse and neglect... oh hell, might as well add a DUI since your breath reeks of vodka and I'm pretty certain you didn't take a cab over here."

Dawn sits speechless as she feels nothing but loathing contempt for the lawyer.

"If you ever want to see your son again, you will get clean... you will stay sober," Sandy continues in a calm, calculated voice. "You will get a job and keep a job... you will find a decent place to live. It doesn't have to be fancy, just a place that's free of rats and cockroaches. Oh... and speaking of cockroaches, you will not see AJ anymore."

"You can't tell me what to do or who I can see..."

Sandy ignores Dawn and continues, "You will also attend weekly AA meetings. If after one year you have proven to me that you've successfully followed through with these stipulations I've just put forth, then I may allow you to see Ryan. But, you will only be able to visit your son in the presence of Kirsten and myself and, of course, only if Ryan wants to see you."

"A year? Why a whole year?" Dawn bemoans, feeling the lawyer is being unfair.

"It was just this past Saturday morning, right before you called and said you wanted to see your son, Kirsten and I were talking to Ryan about school and his future," Sandy explains as he starts making his way towards the door. "My wife asked Ryan what he wanted to be and he simply replied, 'Seventeen'." Sandy opens the door and pauses in the doorway. "He just wants to be seventeen, Dawn. And, I'm going to make damn sure he gets his wish."

Dawn sits in a state of shock, unable to respond... feeling helpless to do anything.

Sandy closes the door behind him and lets out a deep sigh, feeling himself tremble from the emotional ordeal. He's dealt with Dawn, but now the only thing he can do is wait... wait for the social worker to make her decision.

_For Ryan's sake... for our family's sake,_ Sandy thinks to himself, _let Ryan come home with us... we're his family now._


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters of The OC. They all belong to Josh Schwartz.

**A/N:** This takes place, early season one, after Kirsten gets Ryan released from juvie and the Cohen's become Ryan's legal guardians. This story is AU, and I've written Dawn as she was portrayed in "The Pilot" episode. I'm also trying my hand at developing some of my own characters. Just minor roles to hopefully help convey my story.

**Chapter 16**

Sandy walks back down the hallway and notices Kirsten and Seth standing outside Ryan's room. "Why aren't you with Ryan?" he asks, concerned something is wrong.

"Dr. Morrision is examining him," Seth answers as he fidgets nervously, worried his friend has suffered a setback.

"Where's Dawn?" Kirsten asks, keeping her arms wrapped tightly around herself as she remembers the woman being uncontrollable, assaulting her own son. "Is she going to come back here and upset Ryan again? Because, I really don't think he'd be able to take it... I don't think any of us would be able to take it."

"I don't think Dawn will be bothering Ryan or us anytime soon," Sandy assures his wife. "Where's Mrs. Forrester?" he asks, looking around for the social worker.

"She's with a nurse," Kirsten replies. "I guess Dawn pushed her pretty hard into the wall so they're making sure her shoulder is alright."

"Great," Sandy sighs under his breath as he runs his fingers through his hair. _This is just what we need... the social worker getting injured on the job_, Sandy thinks to himself.

"So, Ryan should be able to come home with us, right Dad?" Seth asks, desperate to hear some good news. "The social worker saw how crazy Dawn is..."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Sandy states soberly.

"What do you mean?" Kirsten asks, confused by her husband's statement.

"What I mean is that Mrs. Forrester just got a dose of the 'Dawn Atwood' I first met," Sandy explains. "I wouldn't be surprised if she's hesitant to let Ryan come back home with us. I allowed the boy to return to Chino with her... I sent that kid back to live in one of the most toxic environments on the planet."

"Honey, we were all fooled by Dawn's little charade," Kirsten says, trying to remain optimistic. "Mrs. Forrester heard what Ryan told us... she knows how far Dawn was willing to go to get her son back."

Dr. Morrison opens the door and sees the Cohen family standing in a tight circle, clearly concerned about their newest family member.

"Dr. Morrison, how is he?" Sandy asks urgently, hoping the boy hasn't suffered any major setbacks.

"He's doing remarkably well," Anne replies with a smile, happy to give the family a little good news. "I believe he's ready to go home. I'll go check on Mrs. Forrester. I'm sure she's made her decision by now," Anne says as she starts walking down the hallway.

"Excuse me, are you the Cohen's?"

Sandy, Kirsten and Seth immediately turn around and see a middle-aged man wearing a rumpled, dark brown suit standing before them.

"Yes, can we help you?" Sandy asks, trying to remain polite.

"Hi, I'm looking for my nephew... Ryan Atwood?" Lenny says, unsure how the family will react to his presence. "Name's Lenny... I'm Dawn's brother," he states, extending his hand to Sandy.

"My apologies... I wasn't aware Ryan had an uncle," Sandy says as he hesitantly shakes the man's hand.

"That popular, eh..." Lenny retorts, hoping to break the tension in the air. "Listen, I'm not here to cause any trouble. I just wanna see my nephew. Then I'll take my sister back home... I take it she's still here?" Lenny asks as he looks around the hallway. "The nurse at the front desk told me she put on quite a show."

Sandy sighs as he finds himself uncomfortable with the man's request. "I'm sorry, but..."

"I understand," Lenny interrupts, realizing this family is protecting his nephew. "Honestly, I didn't come here to make trouble... I'm not here to try to take Ryan from you... shit, I can't even keep a fuckin' goldfish alive," Lenny states with a chuckle, trying to get his point across. "Um... sorry ma'am," he says sheepishly, apologizing to Kirsten for his foul language. "I tell ya what... I'll leave the door open. You can stay right here in the hallway and listen to our conversation," Lenny proposes. "I ain't got nothin' to hide. Please... I just wanna see my nephew."

Sandy sighs as he scratches the top of his head, contemplating the man's simple request. "Alright, but you will leave the door open. If you upset that boy in any way, I'll personally come in and..."

"Thank you," Lenny says quickly, not wanting to hear the man's threat. He already has a pretty good idea what Sandy Cohen will do to him if he does anything to upset the boy.

Lenny opens the door and steps into the room. He clears his throat and takes a deep breath to calm his nerves. "Hey kiddo..."

"Uncle Lenny?" Ryan asks as he sits up in bed, surprised to see his uncle.

"Wow, look at you... all grown up," Lenny says as he observes his nephew, realizing it's been too many years since he's seen the boy.

"How did you know I was here?" Ryan asks, confused by his uncle's impromptu visit.

"I... well, I uh..." Lenny stammers, hoping his nephew won't get upset with what he has to say. "I feel responsible for you being here... in this place... the hospital."

Ryan remains silent, not really sure what to say to the man he hasn't seen since his father got arrested.

"Your mom came to me a little while ago... she wanted to find you so I uh... I helped her find you," Lenny confesses. "I'm really sorry kid. I truly thought she was tryin' to get her act together, ya know?"

"Don't feel bad, Uncle Lenny. I think she gave that impression to a lot of people," Ryan explains in hopes of making his uncle feel better.

"Thanks, kid. Oh, here... I brought you a little somethin'," Lenny says as he hands Ryan a small brown paper bag. "Sorry, I didn't have time to wrap it."

Ryan takes the small bag from his uncle and smiles. "You didn't have to bring me anything."

"It's not much," Lenny explains as he watches his nephew open the bag.

Ryan reaches into the bag and pulls out a small object wrapped in tissue paper. He removes the tissue paper and discovers a Matchbox car; a metallic dark blue Dodge Viper RT/10 with silver racing stripes and black interior.

"I know you're a little too old for those now," Lenny explains, hoping his nephew likes the gift.

"No, it's great. Thanks," Ryan says as a smile slowly appears on his face. "I remember... me and Trey used to race these down our driveway."

"Yeah, both you boys really loved collecting those cars," Lenny says as he sits down in the chair next to Ryan's bed. "Listen kid... you stick with the Cohen's, you hear me? You stay in school and work hard... you work damn hard," Lenny says, knowing his nephew has a real chance at a future. "Who knows, maybe you'll be able to afford the real thing someday."

"I think I'd have to start playing the lottery," Ryan states as he places the car on the side table.

"If you win the lottery, you'll be able to buy me a car, too," Lenny says with a playful grin.

"You do realize it's really not the cost of the car that's the problem," Ryan explains to his uncle, "but it's the cost of the insurance. And the insurance on a car like that would be astronomical."

"You always were the smart one," Lenny says as he folds his arms across his chest, preparing himself for what he wants to tell his nephew next.

Sandy smiles to himself as he listens to Ryan's logic with the prospect of ever owning a Dodge Viper. _The kid is smart, _Sandy thinks to himself.

"Ryan... I know I haven't been around for you, Trey or your mom the past nine years..."

"It's okay, Uncle Lenny... you haven't missed much..."

"Please... hear me out, kid," Lenny says, his voice ladened with guilt. "When your dad got arrested... well, that was all my fault," Lenny confesses as he stands up and starts pacing around the small room. "I remember that night like it was yesterday. Your mother hired me to follow your dad... she had it in her head that he was cheatin' on her." Lenny sighs as he struggles to tell his nephew what happened next. "It was a Friday night... I followed your dad thinkin' he'd be goin' over to some broad's house..."

"Uncle Lenny, it's okay..." Ryan says, noting how distraught his uncle appears to be. "You don't have to explain..."

"No, I do have to explain... I followed your dad," Lenny continues, wanting desperately after nine years, to get this off his chest. "Frank pulled into a gas station, so I parked alongside the curb and waited for him to fill up." Lenny groans as he rubs his tired eyes. "Turned out your dad wasn't there to buy gas... he went there to rob the place... I watched him rob the fuckin' gas station."

"But, how was my dad's robbing the gas station and getting arrested your fault?" Ryan asks, not understanding his uncle's logic.

"It's no secret that I never really liked your dad. I know he beat on your mom... probably laid his hands on both of you boys..." Lenny says soberly, remembering how violent Frank Atwood could become just after a couple of drinks. "I called the police. I gave them an anonymous tip," Lenny confesses. "There must've been a squad car in the area, because your dad was nabbed just a few blocks away." Lenny lets out a sigh and looks over at his nephew. "That's why it's been nine years since I've seen you. I couldn't face your mother... I couldn't face you boys... I basically sent your dad to prison."

"My dad sent himself to prison when he made the decision to rob that gas station," Ryan explains, hoping his uncle will look at it from a different perspective. "You did the right thing... turning him in. Who knows what would have happened if he robbed a second place. Someone could have been hurt or maybe even killed."

Lenny smiles as he listens to his nephew's words. For a boy who's only sixteen, he seems mature beyond his years. "Thanks... I appreciate that, kid."

Lenny shuffles his feet a bit as he tries to come up with the courage to bring up one last topic with his nephew. "So, I was wonderin'... ya know... maybe when you're feelin' better... maybe you and me, we could go out to lunch sometime... my treat," Lenny offers, hoping his nephew will be open to the possibility of getting together. "That is, if it's okay with the Cohen's and you can tear yourself away from all of those hot Newport babes," Lenny says with a wink.

"Sure, that sounds great," Ryan replies with a chuckle, remembering how funny his uncle can be and interested in getting to know him better.

"Alright then," Lenny says as he starts walking towards the doorway. He stops suddenly and turns back towards Ryan. "Say, that doctor of yours... she's hot... even with the glasses," Lenny tells his nephew. "Do ya think she would be interested in a guy like me? I mean, we're from two different worlds. I didn't see a ring on her finger... so I was thinkin' of maybe askin' her out."

"You'll never know until you ask," Ryan replies, thinking if Mrs. Forrester lets him return to Newport with the Cohen's, he'll get up the nerve and ask Marissa out on a date. "What's the worse that can happen?"

Lenny smiles warmly at his nephew, happy that he decided to make the effort to see him. "You take care, kid. I'll keep in touch."

Sandy, Kirsten and Seth quickly step back as Lenny emerges from Ryan's room.

"Thanks. I really appreciate you lettin' me see Ryan," Lenny tells the family. "Now, I believe it's time for me to take my sister home."

"It was good to meet you," Sandy says earnestly as he shakes Lenny's hand.

"Take good care of my nephew. He's a good kid," Lenny says as he starts walking down the hall to find Dawn. _And, I'll take care of my sister_, he thinks to himself. _Something I should have done years ago..._

"Are we going to allow Ryan's uncle to visit him?" Kirsten quietly asks her husband, wanting to accommodate the boy's family, but still feeling burned by his mother's deception.

"I think we'll cross that bridge when we get to it," Sandy replies as he sees Mrs. Forrester, Dr. Morrison, Judy and Melanie approach them. He sighs when he notices the social worker has her left arm in a sling.

"Mrs. Forrester, I'm so sorry that you were..."

"Mr. Cohen, it's alright," Jolene interrupts. "It's just a badly bruised shoulder... I won't be heading off to the gym to lift weights any time soon... but I'll survive."

"Mrs. Forrester, I feel we've been very cooperative..." Sandy points out, becoming impatient for a decision to be made.

"Relax, Mr. Cohen. I've made my decision," Jolene asserts to the concerned father. "After witnessing the events over the last couple of hours, I feel that if I sent Ryan to a group home, he would most likely just run away. The boy is in desperate need of a home environment that will offer him not only structure and stability, but also a feeling of belonging. He needs people who actually care about him."

"We do care about him," Kirsten says, hoping the social worker hasn't found another foster family for Ryan.

"And I whole-heartedly agree," Jolene states with a smile. "You all clearly care deeply for the boy... I can see it. Dr. Morrison, Judy and Melanie can see it. Now, all that's left is for Ryan to see it."

"He knows we care about him," Kirsten states defensively.

"No, he doesn't... not really," Jolene explains calmly. "Ryan doesn't trust people... even people as caring and generous as you. This is going to be an uphill battle. Ryan is sixteen years old. He's been through more than most of us could ever imagine. It's going to take more than a home-cooked meal and a hug to help this boy."

"So what do you suggest we do?" Sandy asks, willing to do whatever it takes to help Ryan.

"I strongly feel that Ryan would benefit from counseling," Jolene explains. "Here are the names of a couple of psychologists in the Newport area... they specialize in helping kids, especially teens," Jolene says as she hands the list to Sandy.

"We'll see to it that Ryan gets counseling... you have my word," Sandy says as he takes the list of doctors from Jolene.

"Well then, it's settled," Anne says, happy with Jolene's decision. "The Cohen's can take Ryan home."

"Yes!" Seth proclaims as he pumps his fists, feeling exhilarated.

"Mr. Cohen, I'll finish writing my final report tonight and send you a copy for your files," Jolene says as she returns the Child Services file Sandy lent her just a few hours ago. "Now, I have a tired husband, two rambunctious kids and a cranky mother-in-law waiting for me at home," Jolene says with a tired sigh. "Let me know in a couple of months how Ryan is doing. I've become quite fond of the boy, so I'll be checking up on him periodically."

"Thank you, Mrs. Forrester," Sandy says earnestly. "We'll keep in touch."

"Well, why don't we tell Ryan the good news," Anne announces as she and the nurses start walking into Ryan's room.

Ryan becomes alarmed and quickly sits up in bed as he watches six people enter the tiny room. He finds himself wondering how they will all fit comfortably into such a small area.

"So, Ryan... what do you say we get you released so the Cohen's can take you back home," Anne says smiling.

"Really? That's great," Ryan says, relieved he doesn't have to go to a group home.

"It's imperative that you get plenty of rest," Anne explains to Ryan. "Even though you'll start to feel much better in the next few days, you need to take it easy."

"I'll see to it he doesn't exert himself," Seth assures the doctor. "That's something I know a lot about."

"Mr. and Mrs. Cohen, make sure Ryan finishes all of the antibiotic. And, only give him the cough syrup at night. It can be habit-forming, but it will help him sleep. During the day, give him an over-the-counter cough syrup if he needs it," Anne explains to Sandy and Kirsten. "After a week, I suggest you bring him to your family doctor for a check-up."

"Everything's going to be alright, now," Kirsten says with a big smile as she sits down on the bed next to Ryan. "Now, let's get you home. Do you need any help? I think your clothes are around here somewhere," Kirsten says as she looks around the room.

"Um... Mom... he needs air... let him breathe..." Seth states as he watches Kirsten begin to hover.

"Sweetheart, he's right. We don't want his oxygen level to drop," Sandy adds, worried the kid might suffocate from too much attention.

"Mrs. Cohen, there are still a few things we need to do before Ryan can go home," Anne explains, smiling at the mother's exuberance. "Judy and Melanie are here to remove his IV and unhook him from the monitor. They can also help him get dressed."

Kirsten peers over at the two pretty nurses standing at the foot of the bed. Ryan peeks around Kirsten's shoulder and gives a coy smile at the nurses who have been taking care of him. Melanie smiles back and sends him a playful wink as Judy holds her hand up and gives him a flirtatious wave with her fingers, wishing the boy was a couple of years older or, at least, out of high school.

"Why don't you and your family go over to the pharmacy by the main entrance and fill these prescriptions," Anne says as she hands the scrips to Kirsten. "When you return, Ryan should be ready to leave."

"Come on, honey... let's give Ryan some privacy," Sandy says as he holds his hand out for his wife. "The sooner we get those prescriptions filled, the sooner we can all go home."

"I don't believe it," Seth says as he and his parents start walking over to the pharmacy. "I don't know how he does it!"

"Does what?" Sandy asks, confused by his son's comment.

"Ryan! I don't know he does it! The guy's dressed in a drab green 'haute couture' hospital gown with tubes stuck up his nose, and he still gets the girls!"

"Well, son... looks like you've just discovered Ryan's secret," Sandy says teasingly as he places his hand on Seth's shoulder and squeezes it affectionately.

"Ha ha, Dad... real funny," Seth says mockingly as they continue to walk down the hall. "Let's just get the prescriptions and bring Ryan home."

"That's an excellent idea," Sandy says as he places his arms around Seth and Kirsten. "Let's bring Ryan home."

* * *

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead," Seth whispers as he quietly tiptoes into the poolhouse.

"Seth? What time is it?" Ryan asks groggily, relieved to be out of the hospital and back home with the Cohen's.

"It's almost noon," Seth replies as he partially cracks open a blind just to let in enough light to see where to safely walk.

"Noon! How long have I been asleep?"

"Sixteen hours, forty-seven minutes and..." Seth quickly glances down at his watch... "Twenty-three seconds. Here, I brought you something hot to drink. Should help your throat."

"Is that coffee?" Ryan asks, rubbing his eyes as he sits up in bed. "I could sure use some."

"Nope, sorry friend... the Kirsten said no coffee until you start eating regularly. This here is herbal tea," Seth says as he places the cup down on the side table next to Ryan's bed. "It's 'minty'."

Ryan crinkles his nose at the thought of herbal tea, but his throat is raw so he decides to take a small sip.

"How is it?" Seth asks curiously.

"Minty," Ryan replies.

Seth looks around the room and notices Ryan's gray hoodie has fallen off the chair onto the floor.

"What are you doing?" Ryan asks as he watches his friend pick his clothes up off the floor and move his shoes into the corner.

"Straightening up," Seth replies, happy with the clear path he's created. "Wouldn't want you tripping and falling down on your way to the bathroom."

"Did you sleep in here last night?" Ryan asks, noticing a pillow and blanket strewn across the couch.

"No, I wanted to but mom wouldn't let me. She says I snore," Seth explains, disappointed he couldn't stay with his friend through the night. "Mom slept on the couch."

Ryan feels touched that Kirsten spent the night sleeping on the couch. He knows his own mother would never have done that.

"Oh, here... before I forget," Seth says as he takes the cd out of his pocket. "I promised Marissa I would give this to you."

Ryan takes the cd and smiles. "Tell her thanks," Ryan says as he places the cd down next to the cup of tea.

"Dude, you're not going to be sick forever. I think you'll be able to thank her yourself."

Ryan slowly sits up in bed, not understanding why he still feels so tired after getting so much sleep.

"So, the doctor said you need to take it easy... rest and relaxation, Ryan... those were her exact words," Seth tells his still pale-looking friend. "And, you're in luck because when it comes to rest and relaxation, I am your 'go-to' guy. After lunch... or in your case, brunch... we can partake in a nice quiet round of PGA golf on the playstation. If that's too exciting for you, I ran down to the video store this morning and rented Mel Brook's 'Silent Movie'. It sounded quiet. In fact, the clerk told me only one word is spoken in the entire film... the perfect Ryan Atwood movie!" Seth proclaims, proud of his ingenuity.

"That sounds great, Seth," Ryan says as he sits on the edge of the bed and takes another sip of the tea, appreciating how the warm liquid soothes his sore throat.

"And after dinner, I thought we could all sit down and play a family-fun game of Monopoly," Seth continues, feeling himself on a roll. "But, I have to warn you, I'm always the shoe. I don't know why... I just am. It just always seemed fitting. Oh, and mom is always the iron... I think it makes her feel more... I don't know... domestic," Seth explains, remembering playing the game with his parents before video games took over his free time. "And dad's always the cannon. I haven't figured that one out yet," Seth ponders as he places his finger on his lower lip. "Maybe it has to do with power or maybe it's some Freudian thing... That, my friend, means you can be the car! It's perfect!"

"Seth, whenever I play Monopoly, it seems I spend most of the game in jail. I can never get past that stupid cop."

"No problem... because I always land in the 'just visiting' spot. At least now I'll actually have someone to visit."

A soft knock on the door interrupts the boy's conversation. "Good morning... or should I say good afternoon," Kirsten says quietly as she peeks her head into the room. "I thought I saw some movement in here... how are you feeling?" Kirsten asks as she walks over to the bed and sits down next to Ryan.

"I'm feeling better," Ryan replies, happy that his headache is gone and he's not coughing so much.

"That's good to hear," Kirsten says as she hands Ryan the antibiotics and a glass of water. "Take a pill and then I'll take your temperature."

"I don't think I have a fever anymore," Ryan says, not wanting Kirsten to fuss over him. "You don't need to take my temperature."

"I'll decide when you don't need to have your temperature taken. Now open wide," Kirsten commands as she places the thermometer in Ryan's mouth.

"She's in the zone, kid," Sandy says as he steps into the poolhouse. "You won't win... just do what she says."

Ryan tries to take the thermometer out of his mouth to reply to Sandy but finds his action quickly quashed by Kirsten's swift hands. "Wait for the beeping sound," she instructs.

"Hah! This is a first," Seth states laughing. "Ryan finally wants to say something and you want him to keep quiet."

"He can talk all he wants," Kirsten explains as she places the back of her hand on Ryan's forehead to see if he feels warm, "after the beep." Kirsten removes the thermometer and reads the result. "Your temperature is still slightly elevated so why don't you come into the kitchen and have something to eat, then you can take some ibuprofen."

"I'm really not that hungry," Ryan says as he watches Kirsten get up to leave.

"You need to eat something," Kirsten instructs. "How about some toast with butter and a small glass of orange juice."

"Alright," Ryan says, knowing there's no use in arguing as he recalls Sandy's words of wisdom a couple of minutes ago.

"Seth, why don't you go help your mother in the kitchen," Sandy tells his son. "I need to speak with Ryan alone."

"Sure, no problem... I'll make sure mom doesn't burn the toast," Seth says as he walks back to the main house.

Sandy sits down on the bed next to Ryan and places his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Ryan, I want you to know..."

"What's going to happen to my mom?" Ryan interrupts, concerned she may be in legal trouble after her behavior at the hospital.

"Well, your mother assaulted both you and the social worker," Sandy explains to the worried boy. "But, Mrs. Forrester is not pressing charges and neither are we. I made it clear to your mother that she needs to get help and your uncle has decided to make sure she gets the help she needs."

Ryan lowers his head, feeling ashamed for everything that has happened over the past few days, but relieved his mother won't be arrested.

"I don't want you to worry about your mother," Sandy explains calmly. "She needs to take responsibility for herself and you need to concentrate on getting well. We're here for you... me, Kirsten and Seth. We're a family."

"Thanks, Sandy."

"It'll be alright, kid," Sandy says as he gives a gentle squeeze to Ryan's shoulder. "Trust me... everything's going to be alright."

Ryan watches Sandy leave the poolhouse and sighs. _I can do this_, he thinks to himself. _The Cohen's are good people... I can trust them. Maybe, for once, everything will be alright. _

The End

This was my second fanfic and I had a lot of fun writing it. I appreciate all the feedback and reviews. Thank you for reading!


End file.
